The Sword that Protects
by Linay
Summary: CHP 14! {Kaoru's family honour is put in question, Kenshin struggles with the rage building inside him and their relationship becomes strained just as another man enters the scene.}
1. dreams

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 1: dreams **

He was running, urgency pounding through his veins. The night sky was black overhead and the sound of his swiftly beating footsteps echoed through his mind. Kenshin gripped his sakaba sword horizontally at his side as he ran, praying that he wasn't too late. His troubled lavendar eyes searched the streets, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. The dark gates of the Kamiya Dojo loomed ahead of him, the frightening sound of clashing metal ringing in his ears. Kenshin drew his sword in a wide sweeping motion, fighting his own limits in order to run faster. Just as he approached the open gates, he skidded to a halt and turned to stare into the dojo's courtyard, his heart beating wildly. What he saw made his blood run cold in horror.

He could only see her back but he knew it was her. She was wearing her familiar training outfit: a dark grey hakama and a white gi. Kenshin's eyes widened in horror - what was that rust stain spreading on one shoulder of her gi? He watched with horrified fascination as a thin trail of thick red liquid ran down her forearm from under her sleeve. The droplets of blood dripped from her fingers onto the hilt of a...sword? The silver flash of a Japansese long sword. Only then did Kenshin see her opponent in the darkness - a dark-haired man holding up a sword, preparing to attack. The man crouched in an attack position. 

"Kaoru," the name escaped Kenshin's lips as a strangled prayer. 

Kenshin, gripping the handle of his sword, began to rush forward as the other man lunged for Kaoru. 

_Too slow..._ a gnawing voice taunted Kenshin's tortured mind.

Before Kenshin was even able to pass through the gates of the dojo, the ringing of steel against steel assualted his ears. Kaoru and the man were locked in tight combat, their swords sailing through the pitch dark quickly. Still running forward, Kenshin panted in frustration as he watched Kaoru parry and thrust and then - 

"Kaoru!" a strangled cry flew from Kenshin as he anticipated their next move.

Both fighters had thrust their swords forward. Both were still for what seemed an eternity to Kenshin. Then Kaoru's back arched slowly, her blood trickling from the sword that was protruding from her back. He heard her gasp softly, quivering slightly as her white gi slowly turned red. Kenshin stared in silent horror, his sword clattering to the ground, as both Kaoru and her opponent fell slowly backwards away from eachother onto the courtyard ground - both of their swords bloody to the hilt, both of their chests growing dark from each of their own life-blood slowly draining from their bodies. The metallic smell of blood assaulted Kenshin's senses as he felt the sudden urge to vomit. 

"Kaoru," he choked, as he stumbled forward hazily, "Kaoru."

_Too late..._

"I'm sorry," Kaoru breathed softly, in heart-wrenching agony.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered closed, a tear gliding from the corner of one eye and falling to the ground - a sound that resonated in Kenshin's ears with excruciating pain.

As Kenshin, eyes burning, continued to approach in stumbling steps, he faltered and was suddenly falling. He fell, eyes refusing to open, and then everything was black. 

Darkness, darkness everywhere. Except for a sliver of moonlight that streched across his thin blankets. Kenshin sat up on his futon, gripping his chest and breathing heavily. _What terrible dreams._ His eyes slowly grew accustomed to the dimnesss of his room at the Kamiya household. Gradually calming, he lay back in bed uneasily, thoughts racing. 

_too late..._

Kenshin tried to close his eyes and rest.

_Too late_

With an exasperated sigh, Kenshin sat up again. He climbed slowly to his feet and stretched gently. With neat movements, he quickly folded up his futon and placed it in a corner. In a few minutes he had already changed from his thin sleeping yukata into his familiar red gi and white hakama. As he slipped out of his room, he deftly tucked his sword into the folds of his belt. With catlike quietness, Kenshin padded down the hall towards Kaoru's room. He stopped by the entrance to her room and pressed his ear gently to the thin rice paper. He heard her softly breathing. Holding his breath, Kenshin slid the door open a crack and peeked in. Kaoru was lying on her side, the gentle rise and fall of her breathing apparent. Kenshin slid the door shut again as silently as he could and, with a contented sigh, started towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

"Good morning!" Kaoru cried joyfully, entering the kitchen.

"Oro?" Kenshin glanced up from pouring some tea.

"Ugly's finally up," muttered Yahiko between bites, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What's that, kid?" Kaoru asked, glaring down at the small boy.

"I said -"

"Here, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin interjected happily, handing Kaoru a small cup of tea with a wide smile.

"Oh," Kaoru said, slightly distracted, "Thank you Kenshin."

"So," Kenshin began, smiling as always, "Why are you so happy this morning?"

Kaoru grinned wickedly. 

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked his wide carefree eyes at kaoru.

"I," she began, still grinning ear-to-ear, "Am going to go buy a new kimono today!"

"That's it?!" sputtered Yahiko, "That's the reason you're so happy? Geez, as if it would change any-" He stopped when he saw the look of pure death gleaming from Kaoru's eyes. "Fine, fine," he ammended, "Do whatever you want."

"I will," kaoru said resolutely, "It's my money anyway - I feel like buying something nice."

"That's nice Kaoru," Kenshin replied, nodding. 

"Great!" Kaoru exclaimed happily, standing up, "So then, let's go!"

"Hmm?" Kenshin questionned innocently.

"Well?" Kaoru hinted impatiently.

Kenshin stared at her blankly.

Heaving an frustrated sigh, Kaoru prodded, "Let's go already!"

"Let's..."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, "Aren't you coming with me?"

Realization dawned on Kenshin's placid face. "Ahh..." he nodded, rising slowly, "Let's go then, Kaoru-dono."

"And what about me?" Yahiko demanded.

Kaoru put a finger to the corner of her mouth and pretended to think. 

"You," she said, pointing to the dojo, "Are going to scrub the floors as usual."

Yahiko gaped at her.

"Well then," Kaoru sang happily, turning towards the gate, "Let's go Kenshin!"

Kenshin threw a sympathetic glance at Yahiko who was still gaping wide-mouthed at them and then turned to follow Kaoru out the gates. 

The market was bustling with people as usual. Kenshin and Kaoru threaded their way slowly through the crowd, eyeing trinkets and fingering fine cloths here and there. Kenshin walked almost lazily, glancing now and then at the young woman beside him. Kaoru was alive with excitement, her eyes darting from stall to stall in search of the new kimono. Kenshin half-smiled to himself. _So young, he thought._ His eyes softened. _So innocent_ He watched her as she bent slightly to examine the design on a blue fabric, her kimono rustling slightly as she moved. Kenshin sighed.

"Kenshin," Kaoru asked inquisitively, "Do you smell that?"

Kenshin sniffed the air curiously. There was a stench in the air. A husky, woodsy smell. Burning.

Down the road, a small crowd was gathering. A thin trail of dark smoke was rising from the middle of the group. Also recognizing the smell, Kaoru started towards the commotion. 

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin warned gently, "Maybe we should just go home?"

Kaoru shot him a stubborn look that obviously meant that they were going to investigate the matter. Kaoru unceremoniously pushed through the crowd, emerging at the centre of the circle. 

"He sent my sons to their death!" An big, bearded man shouted angrily.

A loud murmur of agreement rose from his followers. 

"This man, and everything he stood for must be torn down! Burnt to ashes - just like this plaque!"

The burly man pointed down at the smoldering plaque that lay at his feet.

"Don't you know you're causing an uproar?" Kaoru yelled at the man angrily.

The man turned irate eyes on Kaoru but she remained unflinching.

"Go home little girl," He snarled, "This doesn't concern you."

Kaoru straightened arrogantly. "What do you know? It's wrong to burn others' symbols."

"Do you know what this man did?" The incensed man demanded loudly, "This man taught our sons to kill. He fought as an assasin for the shogunate. He killed mercilessly! He is the one who sent our sons to their deaths! And then," the man's voice grew strained from anger, "He dares preach a philosophy of protection. Kamiya was nothing but a fake!"

Kaoru was suddenly silent, her body paralyzed. Her stricken blue eyes wandered to the burning plaque at the man's feet. _Kamiya_ she read silently _Kamiya_. Her eyes lifted back to the man, filling with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered, her voice rasping.

"You see, little girl," The man muttered, "Kamiya was the most violent of men. And then he pretends to be peaceful. He was a fake. A hypocrite. A-"

"Enough!" Kaoru shouted, covering her ears and shaking her head violently, "My father was a good man and peaceful too. He taught the sword that protects life!"

A hush fell upon the crowd. 

"You," the huge man stammered angrily, "You. I thought his accursed line had died out."

The big man's eyes wandered to the man beside Kaoru. His angry gaze rested on the red hair, the cross scars, the samurai sword. "How fitting," the man growled, "That the daughter of the most corrupt and violent man in the Edo era should associate with the likes of the Hitokiri Batoussai. You make a perfect pair."

"Fujiwara," a thin, lean man from behind addressed the big man, "You should make an example of this little bitch."

Kenshin eyes narrowed as he eyed the man warily. The man called Fujiwara approached Kaoru slowly, looming above her. Kaoru still had her hands over her ears, her eyes closed tightly. Kenshin's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. Fujiwara noticed Kenshin's subtle movements and laughed derisively.

"Don't worry killer," he snarled, "I won't touch her. I'm not the filthy dog her father was." Fujiwara's eyes became slits of fury as he turned to stare down at Kaoru. "And you," Fujiwara muttered softly, in a tone so disgusted Kaoru winced with shame, "Know that your father is the reason for all the bloodshed I know of. He caused me all of my sufferings and I won't rest until his legacy is dead."

With those piercing words, Fujiwara turned and stalked away from the stricken Kaoru. Throwing hateful looks at the girl and the red haired young man, a group of mean-looking men trailed after Fujiwara, who was quickly disappearing from sight. Kenshin watched them retreat with cautious eyes. The rest of the onlookers had thinned, leaving the pair to watch the Kamiya family plaque burn. Kenshin looked at Kaoru worriedly. She had not moved, her hands still on her ears and her eyes clamped shut. He edged towards her uncertainly, at a loss. Kaoru was not aware of Kenshin's concerned purple eyes upon her. She didn't notice when he gently placed a hand on her frozen forearm. She didn't hear his voice calling to her worriedly. Swallowing painfully, Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, a thin trail of tears escaping them. Through her cloud of tears, she looked upon the still-smoldering wood before her. She could read it now. _Kamiya_ Her father's name. _Kamiya_ Her name. The plaque burned slowly, the letters becoming ash. Another tear slid down Kaoru's cheek. And all she could do was stare.

Her family name, in flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1, to be continued!

Gak! Hope someone like this! Please review so I know what you think and if I should be working hard on it!

^_^ linay 


	2. friendship

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 2: Friendship **

They trudged back towards the dojo in silence, Kaoru trailing slightly. Kenshin adjusted his pace to keep in step with Kaoru's gently dragging feet. He regarded her with wide concerned eyes. Head bowed, eyes downcast, shoulders slumped. Her youthful vigour gone, Kaoru seemed to deflate with every step. 

"What is it?" she asked, sighing slightly.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, not having anticipated her noticing his scrutiny. 

"Are you okay?" he asked lightly.

Kaoru did not answer. Instead, she tilted her head up towards the blue sky, eyes glistening. She rested in thought for a few moments, furrowing and unfurrowing her eyebrows. 

"I don't know," she finally answered slowly, "I've never felt this way before." Her voice trailed off uncertainly. 

"Aa," Kenshin replied, racking his mind for an appropriate answer.

"This...," Kaoru mused sadly, "This uncertainty. I've never..."

They continued in silence until they reached the dojo gates.Tearing his eyes from Kaoru, Kenshin reached out to push the heavy doors open. 

"Wait." kaoru's soft voice stopped him.

She was tugging gently on the tip of his sleeve. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin," Kaoru began in a whisper, meeting his eyes, "Let's not let anyone know that anything happened, ne? I don't want them to worry."

Kenshin stared at the young woman. Her deep blue eyes were pleading. He looked at her, a frown forming on his lips. 

_You're too young to be holding this all in, he thought to himself, I wish..._

Kaoru's eyes continued to stare into his, begging him not to reveal her pain to the others, begging him not to burden them with her troubles and uncertainty.

_I wish..._

"Nothing's for sure anyway," Kaoru continued, a tremor in her voice, "So there'd be no point in worrying them, right Kenshin?"

Kenshin's frown deepened. 

_I wish..._

"After all, we don't want a big fuss over nothing!" Kaoru laughed nervously.

She seemed so small, so lost. The uncertainty in her usually resolute eyes was terribly uncharacteristic of the Kaoru he was used to. Kenshin could sense her discomfort and even a tinge of shame. Shame? Kenshin's eyes darkened. Kaoru shouldn't have to feel shame. 

_I wish I could take this burden away from you._

Kenshin twisted his lips into a cheerful smile to please Kaoru.

"Whatever you think is best, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin answered her fears, "I won't tell them."

Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded slowly, pushing the gates open and allowing Kaoru to walk through. As Kenshin was pushing the gates closed, he heard Yahiko's energetic footsteps bounding towards them. 

"Hey!" Yahiko cried with his usual exuberance.

Kaoru raised her head slightly. "We're home," she announced, trying to insert enthusiasm into her tone.

Kenshin winced at her obviously failed attempt at normality. Yahiko also noticed it.

"Why're you upset, Ugly?" Yahiko asked in a high-pitch taunt, "Didn't get the Kimono you wanted?"

"Ugly!" Kaoru cried, feigning anger, "Who're you calling ugly, kid?"

"You of course! But wait," Yahiko teased, casting glances at the two of them, "You didn't even buy one. Did the vendors all run away because of your ugliness?"

"You litte-" Kaoru began, the obviously fake tone of anger in her voice. Then she dropped her pointing finger listlessly, "Oh never mind."

"What?" exclaimed Yahiko in surprise, "What in the -"

Kenshin moved forward silently and placed one hand on yahiko's head, signalling for quiet. 

"I'll just go take a bath okay?" Kaoru announced flatly and began to make her way towards the bath house.

"I will heat the water for you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin called, releasing his grip on Yahiko's head. 

Kaoru stepped into the bathhouse, undid her obi, and let her kimono slide from her shoulders onto the floor. She dipped one toe into the bath water. A soft sigh escaped her lips. The water was perfect. She slowly lowered herself into the tub, savouring the feel of warm liquid surrounding her tense body. When the warm water was all the way up to her chin, she let the tears come. Wrapping her arms around her naked body, Kaoru let loose a flood of confused tears. She sank deeper into the tub, letting the water wash away the saltiness of her tears. She felt confused and alone. 

Outside, Kenshin was tossing a few more logs into the fire below the bathhouse, continuing to heat the water. After the last log had been thrown in, he leaned against the wall and wiped the grime from his forehead. Then, his curiosity getting the better of him, he pressed his ear against the wall of the bath house. Nothing. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes and trying to hear. 

"Whatcha doing Kenshin?" 

Kenshin jumped at Yahiko's sudden interjection.

"Oro?"

"Spying on Kaoru?" Yahiko needled evilly.

"ORO?!"

"Well anyway," Yahiko said, turning serious, "What's with her anyway?"

Kenshin shrugged and turned away.

"Not gonna tell me, hm?" Yahiko shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna find out now then!" he said, marching in the direction of the bath house entrance.

He was stopped by Kenshin's strong hand on his shoulder. 

"Let me," Kenshin said softly.

Yahiko shrugged again. Kenshin smiled cheerfully and strode quickly towards the entrance.

Kaoru sat up straight. Had the front door just opened? She peered through the steam. She could have sworn she heard the door to the outer room slide open. 

"Kaoru-dono?" 

"Kenshin?!" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise, sinking back into the tub and covering herself with her arms, "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono," Kenshin reassured from the outer-room, "I'm still out here."

"What do you mean _still_ out there?" Kaoru demanded.

"I want to talk to you."

"Can't it wait Kenshin?"

"No."

"Well, stay out there then."

"No."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed again, surprised by his insistence.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said through the thin paper door, "I'm coming in, but I won't look."

kaoru shifted uncomfortably in the tub, hugging herself nervously. The paper door slid open slowly. Kaoru could see Kenshin's back through the steam. He advanced into the bathing room slowly, taking small shuffling steps - his back still to her. Kaoru shrank to the other side of the tub, noticing how he didn't stop advancing into the room. Kenshin continued to walk backwards into the room until he was about a foot away from the bath tub. Then, he carefully lowered himself down and sat down on the wooden ledge of the bath, his back to Kaoru. He stared straight ahead.

"Kaoru-dono."

"Yes?" She answered nervously.

"You can't do this to us."

"What?" she laughed nervously, her heart beating crazily, "What are you talking about?"

Kenshin hardly blinked. Without warning he extended one of his hands behind him and plunged it into the warm water, pulling out one of Kaoru's hands. Kaoru gasped. Kenshin held her hand and placed it on the wooden ledge beside him. His eyes remained focused on the door, never looking behind him at the stricken Kaoru. When he spoke, his voice was low, husky and serious.

"Kaoru-dono, forgive my intrusion," He began softly.

"It's no-"

"Please, let me finish Kaoru-dono."

"Aa..."

"Kaoru-dono," he began again, "Forgive my intrusion. I didn't mean to startle you. But you shouldn't be crying alone. Yahiko is concerned, I am concerned. We are your friends. We would gladly share your pain."

Kenshin waited, listening to the small splashing of kaoru's tears into the tub. 

"But..." she began hesitantly.

"No, Kaoru-dono," he interupted gently, "It's not fair to keep this yourself. I regret agreeing to it before. Please allow us to help you. You accepted us as we were. There is no need to fear - we will do the same for you."

The water swished slightly. And then kenshin felt her leaning against his back, the water seeping into his clothes. Kaoru rested her forehead on his back, allowing him to squeeze her hand as she wept. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, "Let me get out now."

Kenshin nodded and stood silently. Without turning, he stepped out and slid the door shut behind him. He sighed. Then he stepped out of the outer room as well and slid that door shut.

"OI! Kenshin!"

kenshin looked up, startled by Sanoske's gruff greeting.

"Oro?"

Sano was grinning evily at Kenshin. Megumi was giggling, one hand over her mouth. Yahiko was looking away, arms crossed and foot tapping. 

"So, what were you doing in there, big guy?" Sano inquired mischeviously. 

Kenshin raised his eyebrows. Megumi gestured for him to look at his back. Embarrassed, Kenshin pulled at his gi which was sopping wet.

"Hey hey," Kenshin protested smiling widely, "Nothing like that!"

"Reeaaally?" Sano chuckled, "You didn't even -"

"Didn't even what?" Kaoru interrupted, hands on her hips.

Kenshin turned around in surprise. Kaoru was standing behind him, wrapped in her yukata and glaring down at Sano. _That was fast_

"So," she continued in a lighter voice, "Shall we go talk?"

* * * 

"What!" a cry from the dining room.

The group was seated around the short table, sipping tea. The sky had already turned dark and Kaoru had finished explaining what she and Kenshin had seen. 

"No way!" Yahiko yelled passionately, "You are teaching me 'the sword that protects life' that was founded by a peaceloving man!"

"Some people see it differently," Kaoru replied softly.

"Kaoru-chan," Megumi asked gently, "What do you know of your parents?"

"Hey fox!" Sano yelled brusquely, "You're not actually questionning -"

"Shut up rooster head," Megumi lashed out at Sano, "I'm just asking."

"Well, show some faith!"

"It was just a que-"

The two fell silent. Kaoru was staring down at her lap, her hands trembling.

"Kaoru-chan," Megumi whispered.

"I...," Kaoru began, fumbling with her words, "I don't know anything about them. They died when I was 10 years old. They left me nothing but the dojo." 

She swept her arm around her. "This is all I've known since then. I can't...I can't even remember what they were like. I only remember my father smiling and showing me the moves of kamiya Kasshin Ryu in the dojo."

The others were silent. Kaoru clenched and unclenched her hands nervously. It was true. All her memories were all jumbled now. She couldn't even remember their faces...

Kenshin sat up suddenly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"Kenshin?" Sano questionned.

"Everyone," Kenshin hissed, "Get down!"

Without questionning him, everyone dropped down. Not a moment later, a dagger whizzed through the paper of the door and slammed into the wall. Everyone turned to stare at the dagger, surprised and horrified. kenshin, on the other hand, jumped up, sword drawn and threw the door open.

"Who are you?" he demanded of a dark shadow in the courtyard.

The shadowed man laughed derisively. 

"I am here to challenge the last accursed survivor of the Kamiya legacy."

Kaoru inched her way forward, eyes wide. The man stared at her with icy an icy stare, his eyes boring into hers with such hate that Kaoru cringed before him.

The man's lips curled up into a terrible snarl. Without a word, he threw another dagger, aiming it for Kaoru. Still shocked, kaoru saw it coming but didn't move. _Accursed?_

"Kaoru-dono!" 

Dashing to her side, Kenshin swept Kaoru out of the way. The dagger embedded itself into the opposite wall.

Kaoru shook herself out of her daze. "Thank you," she said softly.

Then, a new resoluteness possesing her, Kaoru stood and stepped down into the courtyard.

"What do you want?" she asked the stranger sharply.

The unknown man smirked silently. Without a word, he reached behind him and grasped the hilt of a sword that hung at his back. Kenshin tensed, gripping the handle of his sword with both hands. Cocking his head arrogantly, the man pulled a sheathed sword from his back and held it out horizontally before him.

"Your name!" he barked at Kaoru.

"Kamiya," kaoru answered, lifting her chin, "Kamiya, Kaoru."

The man tossed the sheathed sword at her. It fell at her feet, stirring up the dust around it. Kaoru looked at it. An old sword. Long hilt, wooden scabbard. She looked up again, confusion filling her blue eyes.

"Well then, Kamiya kaoru," the man challenged her, "Pick it up and fight me. Fight me with the sword your father died holding!"

The statement flew at Kaoru like a brick and she stood shock still, eyes wide and staring. She mouthed several unknown words silently, her lips quivering. 

The man didn't give her a chance to collect herself. He unsheathed his own sword, creating a silver arc in the night air. He drew the hilt in close to his ear and pointed the sword straight ahead. With an angry cry, he lurched forward, sword aimed straight for the black haired, blue eyed girl who was staring blankly at him with confusion, sadness and shock mingled in her eyes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2, to be continued!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm putting this on my "happy-to-do" list. 


	3. nightmares

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects   
by linay  


**chapter 3: nightmares**

With an angry cry, he lurched forward, sword aimed straight for the black haired, blue eyed girl who was staring blankly at him with confusion, sadness and shock mingled in her eyes. 

The stranger's eyes glinted as he rushed forward, hate streaming from them. He cut through the air with his sword - only to be met with the harsh sound of steel clashing against steel. Kenshin stood between Kaoru and the man, his sword held up horizontally to block the attack. 

"Don't get in the way, Battousai!" the man hissed menacingly. 

Kenshin didn't answer. With a grunt he threw his weight against his sakaba sword and pushed the man away. The attacker skidded to a stop a few metres away. He straightened. 

"Don't involve yourself in this fight, Battousai!" he warned angrily. 

Kenshin crouched, his sakaba sword held straight in front of him. 

"But I _am_ involved," he answered cooly, "Whenever my friends are involved, so am I." 

The other man's eyes darkened. With a swift movement he sheathed his sword. 

"So be it," he announced darkly and, looking past Kenshin to Kaoru who was still in shock, "You will remember me, Kamiya-san. My name is Tetsuya." 

Without another word he turned to leave the dojo, his sword at his side. 

"Oi, Oi!" Sano yelled after the retreating figure, "You think you can just leave like that?" 

"Let him go," Kenshin responded quietly, sheathing his sword slowly. 

He turned to look at Kaoru. She was kneeling before the sword, a hand reaching out hesitantly. _The sword your father died holding. _So, Kaoru thought to herself, her eyes closing and her hand unable to touch the sword, her father was killed in combat. Her father had used a sword. Her head swam. But the Kasshin Ryu did not use swords, only the wooden bokken. Why did her father have this sword? A cool hand to her forehead caused Kaoru's head to snap up in surprise. Megumi stared back at her in concern. 

"Let's go in now, Kaoru-chan," Megumi suggested softly. 

Kaoru nodded slowly in response. Yahiko reached out to pick up the sword. 

"No!" kaoru snapped suddenly. 

Yahiko withdrew his hand in surprise. Kaoru blinked and shook her head. 

"Let me, Yahiko," she continued in an apologetic voice. 

Yahiko nodded. Clenching her teeth, Kaoru picked up the sword by the scabbard and stood. 

"I'll put it in the dojo," she said, to no one in particular. 

The group watched her walk towards the dojo building. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. 

"I'll wait for her here and make sure she goes to sleep before I return to the clinic," Megumi told the others, "The rest of you can go to bed." 

"But-" Yahiko began to protest. 

"Best to do what the doctor says," Kenshin said, stopping the protest. 

Yahiko grumbled under his breath as he stepped back into the house and headed for his room. 

"Sano," Kenshin said softly. 

Sano, who was leaning against a post nonchalantly, perked up. Kenshin headed towards the gate. 

"Kenshin?" Megumi questionned. 

"We won't be going far," kenshin reassured her, "We'll just be out of the way while you try to get her to sleep." 

"Aa," Megumi acknowledged. 

Kenshin walked out of the courtyard, a slouching Sano in tow. 

Megumi sighed and sat on the edge of the house, waiting for Kaoru to reappear. 

"Megumi?" 

"Yes, kaoru?" 

"I'm tired." 

"Of course," Megumi replied gently, "Let's get you to bed." 

Megumi, unusually gentle, took Kaoru by the arm and led her into the dark house, guiding Kaoru to her room. Kaoru stood still in the middle of her room, still at a loss. Megumi lit a lamp and quickly unfolded the futon. 

"Come," she said to the dazed kaoru. 

Kaoru obediently lay down on the futon, pulling the sheet over herself. Megumi went to a night table and poured a cup of water. 

"Thank you Megumi. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep." 

Megumi smiled. She pulled a small packet from her sleeve and shook a little powder from it into the water. 

"You will," Megumi replied, "And you will rest." 

She handed Kaoru the cup and instructed her to drink. Kaoru drank it down slowly. 

Handing the cup back to Megumi, she muttered softly before dozing off completely, "But what about my dreams..." 

Megumi smiled softly, "You need to rest." 

The doctor, content that her patient was fast asleep, stood to blow out the lamp. Casting one last look at the sleeping kaoru, she exited the room and slid the door shut. 

Kenshin and Sano were waiting for her outside. 

"And?" Sano demanded. 

"She'll sleep," Megumi informed them, "I gave her some sleeping powder. She'll sleep till late morning. God knows she needs some peace of mind." 

"Will she dream?" Kenshin asked cryptically. 

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "You know, she said something about dreams too. To be honest, I don't know if she will dream or not. But the fact remains, she _needs_ to sleep." 

"Thank you, Megumi-dono." 

Megumi waved her hand, "No need. I'll be back tomorrow." 

With those final words, Megumi swished by them and left the dojo. Kenshin sighed. He was sitting cross-legged, his back to one of the posts and his sword upright and leaning on his shoulder. Sano sat on the porch, his legs sprawled and his hands behind him. 

"So, Kenshin," he drawled, "What'd you think?" 

"I want to know who Tetsuya is." 

"Aa, wouldn't we all." 

The two men sat in silence. 

"Oi Kenshin, why do you think these morons are popping up all of a sudden?" 

"I don't know," Kenshin replied slowly. 

Kenshin rose slowly to his feet, holding his sword in hand. 

"But I think," he said in a low voice, "We should get some rest as well. It seems we will be busy again" 

"Aa," Sano replied lazily, "Here we go again." 

Kenshin headed for the interior of the house. "I will watch over Kaoru-dono," he announced. 

Sano cocked an eyebrow. Kenshin stared it down coolly. Sano shrugged and chuckled. 

"Well, whatever," Sano said, laying down on the porch casually, "I think I'll sleep out here tonight. It's way nicer than my old shack anyway." 

"Thank you, Sano." 

Kenshin turned and entered the house, padding towards Kaoru's room. He stopped outside her door, listening for a moment. Then he slid to the floor, back to the wall. He sat once again, cross-legged with his sword against his shoulder. His eyes narrowed. He hoped she was having a dreamless sleep. He, for one, was aquainted with nightmares and knew that no matter how deep a sleep was, no rest could be had if there were nightmares. He listened intently. He heard her soft breathing and a slight rustle of sheets. He pressed his lips together, trying to hear. And then he heard it. The sound was acute and painful to him. She was panting and he could sense the pain in her mutterings. He lifted himself and stood before the door, wondering what he should do. A small, soft cry from Kaoru pushed him forward. Kenshin slid the door open and stood at the threshold, watching Kaoru's brow furrow in pain, her lips mumble unknown words and her chest rise and fall unhappily. Kenshin moved to enter the room. He knew she was in a deep sleep but that her sleep gave her no rest. 

. 

Kaoru was peering into darkness, her heart gripped by a terrible sense of foreboding. She was marching in an endless crowd of people. A sword sliced through the air in a wide arc. Five men fell, blood spurting everywhere. Kaoru gasped in terror as the sword swung again and more people crashed into the ground, some of the blood splashing on her. The crowd around her began to panic, pushing and pulling in all directions. She felt as is she were going to be trampled by the sea of panicked people. 

"Stop!" she cried out involuntarily, her voice echoing through the space. 

The sword slashed through several men and women closer to her. They fell at her feet, lifeless and bleeding. Kaoru looked up. Now she could see the man whose sword was cutting down the people. He was but a shadow before her, his bloodied sword hanging at his side. 

"Why are you doing this?" she cried to the man. 

The man didn't answer. He just walked forward towards her, slashing people to his right and left and causing the crowd to push and panic further. 

"Stop it!" Kaoru cried. 

"But this is for us," the man's soft voice answered. 

"What?" she asked, stunned. 

"Don't you know me?" 

Kaoru searched the face in the shadows. The man's tall form, dignified form was familiar to her. Dignified? He was killing people! But the man seemed so...Kaoru squinted and tried to catch a glimpse of the man's obscured face. She gasped. Those stern eyes, the high cheekbones, the defined chin. 

"Father?" she stammered, uncontrollably. 

"No." 

The man chuckled. Kaoru, horrified, peered closer. No, this man was young. His hair was midnight black. And his eyes.... 

Kaoru struggled with herself, fighting to breath. His eyes were blue wells of chaotic feeling, confusing her and throwing her into a panic. She felt as if she were suffocating, dying from the look in his eyes. 

"Are you afraid?" the man chuckled. 

Kaoru couldn't answer. She was choking. She clutched at her throat. She felt as if she were drowning and she pawed the air frantically. 

"Wake up!" she screamed inwardly as she fought to surface. 

Her body screamed as she climbed higher, trying to break this dream. And then, as if she had broken the surface of the ocean, it was quiet. She stood in the dojo courtyard, alone. 

"Kaoru-chan!" 

Kaoru turned joyfully towards the sound, her former dream forgotten. 

"Father!" she cried happily, running to embrace the tall man. 

Kamiya was tall, slender but built. His grey hair was trimmed and short except for a long thin ponytail at the back. he had a long, stern face and gentle, calm brown eyes. Kaoru grabbed the folds of his familiar white gi. 

"Father..." 

"Aa," Kaoru-chan," he answered her in his low melodic voice, "What's this all about? Your mother's calling us to dinner." 

Kaoru looked up at him, eyes shining. "Mother?" 

Grabbing her father's hand, she bounded towards the dining room. 

"Mother!" she cried, throwing herself at her mother and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"Oi, Kaoru," her mother chided gently, "I'm carrying the food." 

Kaoru released her mother relunctantly and knelt by her table. Her mother placed a bowl of steaming rice and a plate of fish in front of her. Kaoru gazed at her parents lovingly. How could she have forgotten them? Her father, sitting sternly at his place. Her mother, smiling cheerfully. Kaoru stared in awe at her mother as if she had never seen her before. 

"Kyoko" Kamiya addressed his wife, "Kaoru-chan is gawking at you." 

"Aa," Kamiya Kyoko smiled, her eyes lighting up, "It's as if she's never seen me before." 

Kaoru hardly heard them. She was staring at her mother's beautiful black hair, which was loosed and fell around her shoulders and hung down her back. Her mother's face was smooth and china white, with delicate features. But it was Kyoko's eyes that caught Kaoru's attention. They were azure blue, just like hers. Kamiya kyoko's doe-like eyes were seas of calm and reserved beauty. Kaoru continued to stare. 

"Well, well," her mother intoned cheerfully, "Let's stop staring and start eating, shall we?" 

"Umm, yes," Kaoru replied, taking a huge bite out of the fish. 

Kaoru's face froze, her jaw refusing to chew. With a huge effort, she swallowed the mouthful. 

_Worse than mine, she thought to herself, Now I know where I get my cooking skills from._

Kaoru's mother was regarding her in concern. "It's not good?" 

"Aaa..." kaoru began sheepishly, "It's very good!" 

Kaoru's father was munching it down with a smile. 

"Yes dear," he affirmed, "Wonderful as usual!" 

Kaoru stared at him. _Wonderful?_

"Well," Kamiya said, finishing his food and rising, "Shall we go back to the dojo and complete your training for the day, Kaoru-chan?" 

Kaoru jumped up excitedly. She smiled gratefully at her mother and bounded out towards the dojo. The elder Kamiya ushered his daughter into the dojo warmly. Kaoru stared around her, amazed. The dojo hall was wonderful. The wooden floors shone, the walls were fresh, the list of students was long and everything seemed to sparkle with liveliness. Happy tears stung kaoru's eyes as she looked upon her dojo, restored to its former glory. Then her eyes fell upon the racks where the practice swords were kept. She froze. 

"Father," she whispered, "Where are the wooden swords?" 

"Wood?" Her father replied, confused, "Why would we use wooden swords?" 

Kaoru turned slowly to look at her father. 

"Don't we use wooden swords?" 

"Of course not!" Kamiya laughed, "We use real swords! Wooden swords are only for children to play with." 

"But - " 

"No buts, Kaoru. Now pick up the sword and start practicing!" 

He tossed a sword at her feet. The shiny metal sword clattered noisily as it fell before her. Kaoru stared at it uncertainly. 

"Well?" her father asked. 

Kaoru picked up the sword gingerly, marvelling at its heaviness. Metal swords are so heavy. She held it up hesitantly. 

"So?" her father asked again, a little bit impatiently, "Let's go!" 

Kaoru clenched her teeth and rushed at her father, sword upraised. Her father easily side-stepped the attack. Kaoru swung again, this time horizontally. It was blocked. 

"Now Kaoru," her father chided as he pushed her attack away, "If you keep using a sword like that, you'll never be able to kill anyone!" 

Kaoru's sword clattered to the floor. 

"Kill?" 

"Well, yes," Her father responded, "Why else would I be training you?" 

"You teach us sword training so we can protect others," Kaoru answered, starting to feel dizzy, "You teach 'the sword that protects life'. " 

Her father laughed. "What?" he exclaimed incredulously, "A sword that protects?! Kaoru-chan, a sword is made to kill. When we learn to use a sword, we learn the art of killing! That's the way things are." 

Kaoru stared at her father, struck speechless. The words echoed through her mind, threatening to drive her insane. 

"But -" 

"No buts, Kaoru," her father said sternly, "I _am_ training you for a reason! Our era is one of chaos. But our family will bring order to it! So, get up and learn the way of the sword." 

Kaoru sank to her knees, the words hammering her down. _It can't be true. _She shook her head violently, trying to free herself from the dream's grip. The room spun around her, her father's voice coming out garbled and incomprehensible. Kaoru, rolled over and clutched her stomach, the urge to vomit overwhelming. 

Her eyes closed. 

It was hot. So hot. Kaoru, pried her eyes open, still lying on her side. With sore arms she raised herself up to see where she had been taken to. She scanned the landscape. Kaoru was no longer in the dojo. She was in a red, barren land that stretched out beyond sight. 

"No..." Kaoru whispered, gritting her teeth and hanging her head, "Please, no more!" 

All of a sudden, she sensed that her hands, that had just been clenching the dust of the earth, were now holding something else. Startled, her eyes fluttered open. Then her hands flew up to her mouth and she fought to stifle the bile rising in her throat. 

She had been clutching the shirt of a dead man. The rotting man lay before her, eyes rolled up into his skull, blood dripping from his mouth, his neck, his arms. To Kaoru's utter horror, more bodies of dead men, women and children began appearing before her, the stench suffocating her. Kaoru gasped in a mixture of terror and wretchedness. The bodies, all in a gruesome state of decay, were piled high around her and littered the whole landscape as far as the eye could see. 

"No more!" Kaoru wailed, feeling her sanity give way as she collapsed, "Please, I beg you, no more!" 

And then, a coolness washed over her. Kaoru re-opened her eyes. A light, cool hand was covering her eyes and forehead. The gentle hand brushed a few stray locks away from her face . Then the gentle fingertips stroked Kaoru's cheek. 

"You will be fine, Kaoru-chan." 

Her mother's voice. Kaoru strained to sit up. 

"No," Kyoko's melodic voice wafted into her consciouness, "Rest." 

Kaoru peered up. She couldn't see her mother's face, only an outline of a person above her. She squinted, trying hard to catch even a glimpse of her beautiful mother. 

The gentle hand cupped Kaoru's cheek lovingly. A hot tear spilled from Kaoru's eye onto the palm of the hand she cherished. The cool fingertips wiped the tear away and continued to brush her cheek lightly. 

"Kaoru-chan," her mother whispered, radiating a sense of rest and peace, "You will have many hard times now. But always remember what you have been taught to be true." 

Kaoru whimpered softly. 

"But for now," her mother whispered lovingly, "Rest." 

The cool hand passed one final time across Kaoru's face, starting from her forehead, brushing her eyes closed and passing all the way to her chin. As the hand left her face, Kaoru slipped from the dream and began to rest in a deep, dreamless sleep. 

. 

Kenshin sighed, standing up by Kaoru's bedside. Her last anguished cry had driven him to kneel by her head. Not knowing what else he could do to comfort her, he had simply touched her face, brushing her hair away and stroking her face gently. Gradually, her breathing had evened out and she had lost the look of desperation on her face. Kenshin had continued to stroke her cheek until he sensed that she was slipping into a dreamless sleep. With one final stroke from her forehead to her chin, he knew that she was finally resting. So now, he stood and walked to the corner of Kaoru's room. He sank to the floor into a cross-legged position, placed the sakaba sword on the floor beside him and leaned back comfortably. With a satisfied sigh, Kenshin himself fell asleep. 

. 

Kaoru rolled over in her futon lazily, sunshine streaming into her room. She inhaled the fresh morning air and sat up, feeling refreshed and cheerful. She blinked at the bright sunlight. Could she have slept so late into the morning without even hearing the normal ruckus in the kitchen or Yahiko's daily scream for attention? Pouting slightly, she scanned her room curiously. When her eyes reached the far corner she almost jumped. 

"Kenshin!" 

At the sound of his name, Kenshin stirred from his sleep and stretched his legs out from their crossed position. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru demanded, "What are you doing in my room?" 

"Mmmmm, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin murmured sleepily, "I was watching over you." 

"Thank you," Kaoru said, smiling. 

Suddenly her face darkened and she began to glare at Kenshin angrily. 

"Oro?" the sleepy-faced Kenshin said, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru began menancingly, drawing out her voice, "You _slept_ in my room?" 

"But I-" 

Kenshin's explanation was silenced by the huge pillow that landed on his face. 

"Kenshin!" kaoru shrieked, "What will they all think! Stupid Kenshin. How could you!" 

Kenshin dodged another pillow as her tried to explain himself. Just as he found the breath, he bit his tongue. Kaoru was poised to throw the night stand at him. 

"I'll go make breakfast," he called, rushing out of the room and slamming the door shut with a loud clack. 

"Mou," Kaoru sighed to herself as she started to get up, "That kenshin!" 

Her eyes wandered to where he had sat. 

"Kenshin! That idiot, now what will they say!" she exlaimed, her eyes resting on an object in the corner. 

He had forgotten his sword. 

. 

Kenshin swayed happily into out onto the porch, taking the long way around to the kitchen. The smell of slightly burnt rice greeted his nostrils. He wondered who could have made breakfast. 

"So, have a good night?" a loud chuckling voice yelled at him. 

"Oro?" 

"Well," Sanoske taunted, laughing, "You look happy after your night in Jo-chan's room." 

Yahiko, who was mouthing down some not-so-nice looking rice balls suddenly turned beet red and crossed his arms, looking away. 

Kenshin waved his hands in front of him, laughing while a red flush creeped up his neck, "No no! It was nothing like that!" 

"Nothing like what?" 

Kaoru stood, again, with her hands on her hips, growling at Sano. 

"Aw, nothing," Sano replied, chewing lazily on his fishbone. 

Kenshin and Kaoru sat down, wondering if they should venture to try Yahiko's concoctions. Kenshin gingerly picked one up and slowly lifted it to his mouth. 

"Umm, Kenshin," Kaoru interrupted him in a low voice, "You forgot something in my room." 

Kenshin blinked at her. Sano was all ears. Kaoru lifted the sakaba sword and held it out for Kenshin to take. Sano collapsed, rolling over in laughter. 

"You forgot your _sword_ in Jo-chan's room," he roared, laughing, "Your sword in Jo-chan's room....Damn that's a good one!" 

"Oro?" Kenshin said quizically, taking back his sword and placing at his side. 

"Sano," Kaoru growled. 

Sano continued to laugh riotously, not hearing the low warning. He didn't even notice as Kaoru's little table flew into the air and headed straight for him. With a loud crash, the table collided with the (still) laughing Sano. 

"Oh Jo-chan," Sano said, sitting up and wiping tears from his eyes, "It's nothing to be ashamed of." 

Kaoru gaped at him, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She started to stammer, which only made Sano laugh harder. 

"Enough!" Yahiko yelled brusquely, "No one _cares_ what you did last night. Just give me a lesson already." 

He stood up, waiting to be followed. Kaoru now gaped at him. 

"Well?" Yahiko demanded impatiently, "Let's go." 

At a loss for words, Kaoru silently got up and followed Yahiko out to the dojo. Soon, the Kaoru's commanding voice and the crashing of the shinai could be heard. Kenshin turned to Sano. 

"Thank you Sano," Kenshin said wryly, "You seem to have brought her spirits up. Although your line of joking wasn't really to my preference." 

Sano grinned. "So, what really happened last night that was so great you forgot your sword in her room?" 

Kenshin sighed. "Nothing at all." 

Sano started to laugh again. 

Kaoru was sweating and it felt good. Pushing all dreams away, she had thrown herself whole-heartedly into teaching Yahiko. Yahiko was suffering for it. 

"Come on yahiko!" Kaoru cried energetically, urging him on, "Try again! 

"Geez," Yahiko complained, "What's gotten into you?" 

Kaoru smiled and wiped a thin line of sweat away from her forehead. 

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin called from the door. 

"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, straightening. 

"I'm going out for a bit, but I'll be back soon." 

"Where ya going Kenshin?" Yahiko asked curiously. 

"Out," Kenshin replied, turning to leave, "But I'll bring home some vegetables for dinner." 

"Sano," Kenshin said on his way across the courtyard, "Please take care of them while I am away." 

Sano, who was lounging on the porch, nodded at Kenshin's back. _Damn, he looks focused_. Sano shrugged and leaned against the post. 

Kenshin walked through the streets, his eyes searching but veiled. A low voice from behind a vendor's stall stopped him. 

"What are you looking for, Battousai?" the menacing voice of Saitoh greeted him. 

Kenshin smirked to himself, "Why do you care, Saitoh?" 

"Just looking out for the peace of this city," he replied coldly with a shrug. 

Kenshin nodded slightly and continued to walk away. 

"And," Saitoh continued nonchalantly, "The man Fujiwara lives at the edge of downtown, near the basket district." 

Kenshin continued on, acknowledging the bit of information with a curt nod. 

"Remember not to kill him." 

Kenshin threw a glance over his shoulder, "Of course I won't" 

"Are you sure? Even if it's that little girl of you-" 

"I won't kill him," Kenshin said firmly, "Thank you for the information, Saitoh." 

Saitoh raised a dubious eyebrow at him and shrugged. Without another word, the two men walked away from eachother in opposite directions. 

Kenshin marched through the basket district of the market, scanning the buildings. Finally, his eyes hit the mark. 

_"Fujiwara dojo"_

With a resounding knock, Kenshin pounded on the large wooden gates. The gates opened a crack. 

"What do you want?" 

"I've come to see the man called Fujiwara," Kenshin announced. 

"Well, you can't," the other man said, pushing the door shut. 

Kenshin stopped the door from closing with one hand and spoke clearly, "I said, I am here to see Fujiwara." 

The other man, struggled against the door, trying to close it. It was in vain however because Kenshin simply heaved at the door and it swung open, toppling the man into the dust. Stepping lightly into the courtyard, Kenshin walked undaunted into the dojo. Ten or twenty students were practicing diligently. 

"Where is Fujiwara?" Kenshin shouted. 

The students turned to look at him, astounded. One of the men who had been at the burning the day before was lounging on the sidelines. 

"Oi!" he called to the young students, "This man challenged your master yesterday at the market! Show him the techniques your master taught you!" 

"I have not desire to fight." Kenshin stated. 

"Get him!" the seedy man on the sidelines yelled. 

The students not knowing what else to do, charged Kenshin all at once. Kenshin unsheathed his sakaba in an instant. In the next instant, all the students who had rushed at him lay on the floor, struggling to rise. 

"Battousai!" a voice boomed, "Don't assault my students. I will be your opponent!" 

Kenshin sheathed his sword and turned to face the owner of the dojo. 

"Fujiwara-san," he said in a low voice, "I did not assault them, they assaulted me. I came only to speak with you." 

"the Hitokiri Battousai coming in peace?" the seedy man on the sidelines guffawed. 

Kenshin turned a cold eye onto the man, "That is not who I am. I am Himura Kenshin. And you are the fool who started the uproar in this dojo." 

"Yamada-san," Fujiwara addressed the thin man sternly, "Stop causing trouble in my dojo." 

Yamada growled and turned away, continuing to lounge at his seat watching the students. 

"Himura-san," Fujiwara addressed Kenshin, "Let us go then to speak." 

Kenshin followed Fujiwara into the a small room. They settled comfortably in kneling positions. An older woman entered the room and placed tea before the two men. Fujiwara nodded gratefully at her as she exited. 

"My wife," he explained to Kenshin. 

Kenshin nodded. 

"Himura-san," he continued, "What do you want to say?" 

Kenshin looked the man straight in eye, "Why do you harbour such hate against the Kamiya family?" 

The man chuckled. "You, of all killers should understand. Men hold grudges against those who kill their loved ones." 

Kenshin stared the man down. "Kaoru-dono has killed no one." 

"But the legacy must die!" Fujiwara said, pounding the floor with his fist suddenly, "My son was trained by Kamiya. Then he turned hitokiri and then he was killed." 

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is a non-killing technique," Kenshin replied, "I have seen it in practice myself. Kaoru-dono trains with a wooden sword." 

Fujiwara laughed in disbelief. "I don't know the full name of the technique my son learned at the Kamiya dojo - but it was definitely a killing technique." 

Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand this fully." 

"himura-san," Fujiwara warned menacingly, "I don't know you at all. I don't know if you have truly given up the Hitokiri way. But I do know that Kamiya Kaoru is the last succesor of a merciless killing technique. And that technique must be wiped out!" 

Kenshin shook his head. "Not Kaoru-dono. You are mistaken, Fujiwara-san." 

Fujiwara clenched his teeth. 

"Himura-san, I know what the Kamiya technique looks like. i saw my beloved son cut a man down before he fled to fight for the shogunate," Fujiwara said through clenched teeth. He stood and continued, "I built this dojo and taught techniques to counter the Kamiya technique. I will not allow it to progress. It must be totally destroyed!" 

Kenshin looked up sharply, "Even to the point of assaulting Kaoru-dono?" 

Fujiwara regarded him, stunned, "What?" 

"A man came to the Kamiya dojo last night and challenged Kaoru-dono." 

"My students would never initiate an attack, Himura-san." 

"The man who attacked Kaoru-dono used the same lunging attack your students tried to use on me. That means the attacker came from here," Kenshin said, pursing his lips, "Do you not have a student named Tetsuya?" 

Fujiwara stared at Kenshin, "No and I never have." 

"Fujiwara-san," Kenshin accused sternly, "If you are so dedicated to protecting lives, why would your technique use steel swords?" 

For the first time, confusion passed over Fujiwara's face. 

"Steel? My technique only uses wooden swords." 

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. Then they darkenned with anxiety at a realization that tugged at Kenshin's mind. 

. 

"Oi, Jo-chan!" Sano called, "You're smelling up the dojo!" 

Kaoru grimaced at Sano as she walked from the dojo towards the bath house. She sighed. She had practiced hard today. Yahiko almost crawled out of the dojo. She had made him practice hard too. 

"Too much of a good thing, hm Yahiko-chan?" Sano taunted. 

Yahiko stared daggers at Sanoske, too tired to do much else about it. 

"One happy family, right?" An ice-cold voice came from the open front gates. All three friends turned towards the sound. Kaoru's blood ran cold as she recognized the man from the night before. _Tetsuya_

Tetsuya chuckled, sword dangling from his hand. 

"Recognize this?" he asked cruelly, holding up the real Kamiya dojo plaque in one hand. 

"Bastard!" Sano shouted angrily. 

"Oh, you want to be involved too?" 

"Hey you," Yahiko shrieked angrily, "Get your dirty hands of our plaque!" 

"With pleasure," the man said in a low, evil tone. 

Tetsuya tossed the plaque into the air with a flourish. Kaoru watched silently, with shock-filled horrified eyes. With several swift, shining strokes of his sword, Tetsuya cut the plaque into little pieces and let them hit the ground unceremoniously. 

"You..." Yahiko growled, preparing lunge at the man. 

Tetsuya laughed cruelly, crouching into an attack position. 

"Come," he said coldly, "Come meet your death, Kamiya Kaoru." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3, to be continued! 

A long one, hm? I really appreciate all your reviews, even the really short ones. They really encourage me to keep writing! So please, keep telling me what you think! (It makes me feel special ^_^ ) Well, I know this chapter must have been long and tedious, but honestly it will all come together I promise! And I know, I am notorious for cliffhangers…but please, bear with me! I'm already writing the fourth chapter! 


	4. mysterious saviour

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 4: mysterious saviour**

Tetsuya laughed cruelly, crouching into an attack position. 

"Come," he said coldly, "Come meet your death, Kamiya Kaoru."

"She'll do no such thing," Kenshin's cold voice cut in from behind.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin stood behind Tetsuya, at the entrance of the gate. His eyes were harsh and his tone was cold. 

"You again," Tetsuya cursed, turning his attention towards Kenshin instead, "Guess I'll have to kill you first before I can destroy that girl."

Kenshin made no reply. He lowered himself into a battle stance, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. 

"I don't appreciate your threats, Tetsuya-san," Kenshin said in a low, dangerous tone, "And I think they must stop."

Tetsuya smirked, readying his sword.

"Make me," he cried as he rushed towards Kenshin. 

When Tetsuya was almost on top of him, Kenshin whipped his sakaba out and swept the air with it, waiting for the sound of impact between sword and flesh. But the sound never came.

"What?" 

Tetsuya sommersaulted over Kenshin's attack and landed behind him. From behind!! Kenshin's senses screamed to him. With lightning speed, Kenshin whirled around to block Tetsuya's downward slash. 

"Losing some your reflexes, are you?" Tetsuya taunted as their blades struggled against eachother.

Kenshin gritted his teeth. This guy was stronger than he thought. And still, the feeling that he had seen these moves in the Fujiwara dojo nagged at his mind. Between thoughts, Kenshin thrust and blocked with his sword, the metal sounds echoing throughout the dojo. Tetsuya fought expertly but Kenshin was growing more and more certain that his movements were from the Fujiwara technique.

_But my technique only uses wooden swords_ Fujiwara's voice echoed through Kenshin's mind.

Wooden swords. Then the realization hit Kenshin. Tetsuya was good. There was no denying his skill. But his swings were too wide. Whenever he thrust or slashed, the sword travelled a little too far. _As if, Kenshin noted, As if the sword is too heavy for the technique._ With this new understanding, Kenshin renewed his attacks. Kenshin unexpectedly dashed forward straight towards Tetsuya.

"What? Are you giving yourself to me?" Tetsuya mocked as he swung his sword at Kenshin with all his might.

Kenshin easily dodged the swing and then lifted his own sword in a diagonal slash. Tetsuya saw the attack coming. He tried to pull his sword back to block. But his sword seem to have a mind of its own; it was still being carried backwards by the momentum of the original swing.

"What?" Tetsuya cried, alarmed.

Kenshin's sword cut through the air unhindered and landed with a loud thwack on Tetsuya's shoulder. Tetsuya buckled under the heavy blow. Kenshin stood over him, sword pointing at his throat.

"You can't even control your sword," Kenshin said, disgusted, "The technique you are using is designed for wooden swords and you didn't think to compensate for the difference in weight." _Which means Fujiwara is lying or you stole his technique, Kenshin added silently to himself_

Tetsuya chuckled, raising himself up with his sword. 

"You think it's that easy to defeat me?" he laughed and rising as if to leave, "Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me."

The tip of Kenshin's sword did not waver from the enemy's neck.

"You're not going to just walk out of here again," he said softly.

Tetsuya chuckled again, his laugh full of hatred. 

"You can't keep me here, Battousai." 

Tetsuya pulled a tiny black ball from his sleeve and held it up between two fingers. He looked past Kenshin and smirked malevolently at Kaoru.

"We'll meet again, Kamiya!"

After uttering his threat, Tetsuya tossed the small ball in the air. A blast of smoke errupted, making Kenshin back away from his enemy and collapse in a coughing fit. Kaoru rushed forward worriedly. The smoke cleared. Kenshin tried desperately to rise and looked around frantically for Tetsuya. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, holding him down by the shoulders, "Don't get up, he's gone."

Kenshin's knuckles went white with frustration as he clenched his sword angrily. 

"Damn," Kenshin cursed under his breath. 

Kaoru's eyes widened. She'd never heard Kenshin swear before. Kenshin rose brusquely, sheathing his sword with a loud snap. He made as if to leave the dojo. 

"Kenshin?"

"I will find him," Kenshin muttered, his eyes dark.

He began to stride forward with determined steps but was stopped by a firm tugging at the back of his gi. 

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked, turning slightly, "Let me go."

"Kenshin," she whispered, head bowed, "Stay."

Kenshin looked at her, eyes wavering between affection for the girl before him and the desire to pursue his new enemy. In the end, the choice was made for him. 

"Oi Kenshin!" Sano yelled gruffly, "You can't leave dumbass, we need you to cook! It's dinner time and we don't want you-know-who whipping something up."

Kenshin regarded his friend with a mixture of annoyance and impatience. This was a serious matter, not a time for joking around. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. He turned back to Kaoru, preparing to tell her to let him go. His eyes met hers. 

Kaoru gazed back at him, her eyes wide and pleading. Kenshin felt his gaze soften and his body slowly relax from the pent up tension inside of him. He smiled at her with gentle, wide lavender eyes.

"Fine, fine!" Kenshin called with a tone of cheerfulness, "What is everyone in the mood for?"

Kaoru smiled at him gratefully. Kenshin gave her a soft smile before heading off to the kitchen.

.

Night had fallen hours ago. Kenshin lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He had been trying to sleep for two hours. Irritated with the unwanted bout of insomnia, he rolled over on one side to stare at the wall for a while instead of the ceiling. A soft rustling sound attracted his attention. He perked up his ears, listening intently. He heard a door slide open and closed. Kenshin sat up, worry lines etching themselves into his forehead. He crawled out of bed and, grabbing his sakaba sword, stepped out into the hall. He looked around.

No one. 

Kenshin knit his brows together. He could have sworn he'd heard someone leaving a room. Shrugging, he started to return to his room. After all, what did it matter? Perhaps someone had to get a drink, or go to the bathroom or something normal like that. 

Sounds from the dojo made him freeze in his tracks. Someone was in the dojo. Kenshin made his way with catlike movements to the dojo building's door. Holding his sheathed sword warily, he peered into the dojo. His eyes widened in surprise.

Kaoru was kneeling at the centre of the room, her father's sword unsheathed and lying before her. She ran a set of delicate fingers over the flat of the blade, whispering incomprehensible words. Kenshin saw a tear splash against the blade. Kaoru's deftly moving hands lifted the sword up in the air before her. Then, with unexpected suddeness, she gripped the handle tightly with both hands. 

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried, suddenly worrying for her safety. 

Kaoru did not turn to look at him. Instead, she rose quickly, holding the sword upright. With unnerving energy she began to hack at the air with the sword. Kenshin recognized the moves - they were the warm up exercises of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He watched from the doorway as Kaoru gradually worked up a sweat. All of a sudden she stopped, panting.

"Kaoru-dono?"

She finally turned towards him, a wry smile forming on her lips. She walked swiftly to her father's shrine and sheathed the sword, placing it on the floor before the shrine. Then she knelt before it, head bowed.

"It's impossible," she stated flatly, "The Kamiya Kasshin cannot use metal swords - the technique requires a lighter weapon to be effective."

Kenshin nodded silently from his place at the door, remembering his fight with Tetsuya.

"How can this be my father's sword?" Kaoru asked softly, more tears splashing onto the sword, "How..."

With an anguished moan she clasped the sword with both hands, her knuckles going white.

"I don't understand!" she cried softly, "Why would he die fighting? Who killed him? And...why?"

The last word came out as a choked sob. 

"Don't despair, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin encouraged her softly as he slowly knelt beside her, also facing the shrine. 

Kaoru turned to him tearfully, her tears overflowing. 

Kenshin smiled at her softly.

"You will have many hard times," he said with a slight smile, "But always remember what you have been taught to be true."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his words. _Those words._ She had heard those words before. Kenshin blinked at her in surprise; she was staring at him.

"Oro?"

Kaoru laughed softly and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her yukata. She smiled to herself, feeling a sense of renewed strength building up inside of her.

"Alright!" she said, rising to her feet, "It'll all be fine!"

Kenshin rose slowly, nodding at her. He smiled. 

"So then," Kaoru asked, stretching her arms, "Shall we go get some rest?"

"Aa," Kenshin replied.

When they were just about to enter the house, Kenshin stopped. Kaoru looked back at him in surprise.

"Kenshin?"

He smiled placatingly and gestured for her to continue on in. 

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono," he reassured her, "I just want to sit out here for a while."

Kaoru nodded and walked into the house alone. Kenshin heard the faint sound of her door shutting. He sighed in relief as he sat on the edge of the porch.

Leaning back and looking up at the stars, he tried to sort out his feelings. She was so young, so tender-hearted. He had known by the look in her tear-filled eyes that she had never before been the object of disgust in anyone's eyes. He had felt the feelings of helplessness and shame that had emanated from her pleading eyes when she had been begging him to stay. It was the only thing that had held him back from pursuing Tetsuya - the sight of her beautiful innocent eyes marred with feelings of shame. Eyes that had never before shown anything but strength and pride and kindness. Kenshin sat and thought pensively. His feelings. He couldn't even think clearly. He felt as if he should do something to bring the happy carefree look back into her eyes. But how do you protect someone from shame? 

Kenshin pressed his lips together. There were some other feelings confusing him. He had felt affection when he had seen her in tears. But there was something else. Something that was nagging at him, amplifying his anger when she was hurt, forcing him to follow her whenever she wandered off. _But I want to stay with you forever_. Her words from a time that seemed so long ago echoed in his mind. In truth, the words had hurt him. They had stung him because he felt so old and scarred compared with her youth and innocence. Her simple statement. _....to stay with you forever_. He sighed, frustrated by his own unwillingness to admit what he never dreamed possible. 

_To stay with her forever,_ Kenshin thought to himself, _But as what?_

She was young, he concluded. And innocent. Too young, too innocent. 

Kenshin rose slowly, looking up to the stars.

"I won't allow them to weigh you down with shame," he vowed. 

And then with a smile he thought to himself, _And I will stay for as long as you want me to_

Satisfied with his conclusions for the night, he turned to head to his room.

.

"Geez!" Yahiko sighed, patting his belly, "The Akabeko had the best food!"

"You should know, little waiter," Sano chuckled.

Yahiko threw a deadly glare at him. 

"Ah - Jo-chan!" Sano called at kaoru, "Thanks for lunch!"

"Hmph," kaoru grumbled, "I didn't know I'd have to pay for you, too!"

"Don't you know," Yahiko teased, "You pay for everything!"

Kaoru turned to look at him, hands on her hips, "Don't rub it in you little freeloader!"

Kenshin smiled, amused by the talk. The four of them had just eaten a huge meal at the Akabeko restaurant. Kaoru had been full of her usual energy and had insisted that they go out. The group had been silently glad that she had returned to her normal self. It was refreshing. 

"Give that back!" an old lady unexpectedly shrieked. 

The group turned simultaneously. In front of a pottery stall, a thin old woman was grappling with a thief for a huge vase. 

"Give it back, give it back!" she shrieked.

"Oi, Shouldn't we be helping out Jo-chan?" Sano glanced around, "Jo-chan? Oi, where'd she go?"

The group watched in stunned silence. Kaoru was already barreling towards the thief and his victim. 

"Hey you, thief!" she cried indignantly, "You leave oba-chan alone!"

The thief looked up in surprise, only to be met with Kaoru's fist. 

Kenshin and the others looked at eachother and nodded. She's definitely back to normal. 

The thief slowly fell over backwards, with Kaoru staring angrily down at him. She didn't even notice the old woman tottering under the weight of the pot. A huge crashing sound made the whole group cringe. Kaoru turned to look behind her with dread. The old woman lay on her back, the broken pieces of the prized pot all around her. 

"Oba-chan!" she cried, rushing to the old woman's side, "Are you alright?"

The woman sat up and looked at Kaoru's expectant face. 

"Of course not you idiot!" she shrieked, "You broke my most expensive pot! Should've let the thief just take it! At least he would've found a use for it."

"Eh?"

"Hey old woman!" Sano yelled, "Jo-chan was only trying to help!"

"Well," the snarky woman snapped sarcastically, "She didn't do very well, did she?"

"Oi!" Yahiko yelled, "Hold on you old hag -"

"Yahiko," Kaoru reprimanded sternly.

Kenshin eyed the situation worriedly. When should he step in? 

"I wish you'd never come along," the woman continued berating Kaoru, "You ruined everything."

Kaoru hung her head, shamefaced. Kenshin began to step forward, thinking that was quite enough.

"You did a horrible job of helping but," she said gruffly, "but thank you."

Everyone looked at the old woman in surprise. 

"Eh?" Kaoru stared dumbfounded at the woman. 

"Thank you, young lady," the woman said, meeting Kaoru's surprised eyes.

"Whoa," Sano whispered to Kenshin, "Talk about personality disorders."

The old woman was short but slim and her brown eyes crinkled with life. Kaoru found herself smiling at the old woman.

"And don't call me oba-chan," the old woman commanded, "That makes me feel old. My name is Nagoya. Nagoya Minako."

"Yes, Nagoya-sama."

"My god!" Minako cried, "You'd think I was a dead saint. Just call me by my first name - Minako."

"Yes, yes," Kaoru corrected herself, "Minako-san."

The woman nodded enthusiastically. "Good, good," Minako smiled, her eyes twinkling, "That's the way to address someone as beautiful as me." 

Sano gagged in shock. But Kaoru smiled, her eyes catching some of the old woman's twinkle. Kenshin smiled appreciatively. The woman made Kaoru smile. 

"Minako-san," Kenshin said, bowing lightly to the old woman, "Please accept our apologies for the pot"

The woman looked Kenshin up and down appreciatively. 

"Oi Kenshin," Sano whispered again, "She's checking you out."

Kenshin's eyebrows went up.

"Hey, old woman!" Sano called out, "Aren't you a bit old to be doing that?"

The woman sniffed at Sano and then turned to Kaoru. "Quite a catch you've got there," She said a bit loudly.

Kaoru flushed. Kenshin flushed. Yahiko sighed impatiently. 

"Ummm, Minako-san," Kenshin said to cover his embarrasement, "Please, join us for tea at the dojo."

Kaoru eyed Kenshin and huffed, "Since when do you invite people to my dojo for me?"

The old woman laughed heartily, "There ya go girl! Show him who's boss."

"Oro?"

"Oh great going Kenshin," Yahiko muttered under his breath, "Now there'll be two lunatic women at the dojo."

A pot sailed through the air and smashed against Yahiko's skull.

.

The group wandered happily down the road to the dojo. Kaoru and Minako led the way, arms linked. Yahiko and Sano followed, grumbling about the lunatic women. Kenshin came last, watching the pair of laughing women with a slight smile on his lips. The company of such a light hearted woman would be good for Kaoru's spirits, he thought. Although perhaps not for his pride. 

"Fancy meeting you here," a cold voice came from the bridge up ahead. 

A tall slim figure loomed in front of them. Kaoru's heart stopped - but only for a second.

"Listen you fiend," Kaoru yelled, "Go away. Stop dirtying my father's name."

Tetsuya simply cast his usual smirk at her as he advanced slowly, pulling his sword from its sheath lazily. 

"Stupid girl," he mocked.

Kaoru stiffened. Minako watched her intently. Kenshin's blood began to boil. He took a large, threatening step forward.

"Not so fast Battousai," Tetsuya said with a laugh, "I want a shot at the girl so," he pointed at a figure approaching from behind, "I brought a friend along."

Kenshin looked behind him. A lanky, thin figure was leaning against a tree behind them, sword drawn casually.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, Battousai," he said with an evil grin.

"Yamada," Kenshin growled, "I should've known."

Yamada laughed, "Yes, you should have! You should have put two and two together when you realized Tetsuya was using the Fujiwara technique. You should've remembered that I was there at the dojo, egging on those poor fools of students."

"You stole the Fujiwara technique for your own purposes," Kenshin said bitterly.

"Obviously," Yamada said smirking as he got up and started towards Kenshin, "But enough talk. Time for some quick deaths."

Tetsuya crouched into a battle stance.

"No one will get in our way now, pretty little bitch," he crooned.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried.

"You won't have a chance to save her," Yamada chuckled, "I'll keep you busy."

Yamada launched himself at Kenshin, sword upraised. Kenshin, distracted raised his sword to block. Switching movements in mid-air, Yamada moved to stab at Kenshin's stomach. He twisted out of the way just in time. 

_He's good, _ Kenshin thought angrily, _How can I fight him _and_protect Kaoru-dono?_

Yamada didn't give him time to think about it. With a loud shout, he lunged forward again.

Tetsuya did the same. His sword sliced through the air, heading straight for Kaoru. Kaoru tried to react but she was held frozen by the look of disgust in Tetsuya's eyes. Minako just watched silently, her face strained.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled, while parrying desperately with Yamada.

An unexpected kick sent Tetsuya flying off the side. Sano stood angrily in front of Kaoru, glaring down at the sprawling Tetsuya.

"No one attacks my friends," Sano growled.

"Idiot," Tetsuya muttered, standing and brushing himself off.

He lunged at Sano, sweeping the air with his sword. Sano side stepped and punched Tetsuya in the back. Tetsuya stumbled forward a few steps but then turned and swung again at Sano. Kaoru's heart lept into her throat. Tetsuya's sword had grazed Sano's chest. A thin line of blood appeared across his shirt. 

"Damn you!" Sano shrieked, "My favorite shirt!"

The two threw themselves at eachother again. But it was obvious Sano was at the losing end.

"Yahiko," Kaoru ordered quietly, "Give me your shinai."

Yahiko stared up at his master. Her face was set and determined, her eyes unwavering. He dared not object. He pulled the shinai from his back and handed it to her silently. Kaoru took it and held it upright. She stepped forward confidently.

"Kaoru?"

She looked back at her student.

"Be careful okay?"

She smiled at him with tight lips. Then she faced the fighting men. 

"Tetsuya," she shouted, "I'm ready. Fight me!"

The men stopped fighting and stared at her. Tetsuya grinned malevolently. Sano looked at him angrily.

"Jo-chan?!"

"I'm okay Sano," Kaoru said, gritting her teeth.

"Not for long," Tetsuya smirked.

"Let's go," Kaoru muttered.

She lept off the ground, Yahiko's shinai clenched in her hands. She was aiming for his shoulder. Tetsuya dodged and swung at her back but Kaoru managed to stop his sword by smashing her shinai onto it from above, forcing it down.

Between blocking Yamada's attacks, Kenshin watched Kaoru's battle with frightened eyes. Tetsuya's technique was designed to defeat the Kamiya technique. And on top of that, he was using a real sword. It was only a matter of time before... Kenshin's hands tightened on his sword. He had to beat Yamada soon. 

"Where's your father's sword?" Tetsuya taunted as he and Kaoru fought.

"Shut up!" she cried angrily, trying desperately to hit the arrogant man.

"You're so pretty for a little bitch," he continued as he came dangerously close to hitting her, "Maybe I should have some fun with you before slitting your throat?"

She lunged at him angrily. He stopped her attack with his sword and pushed her forcefully away. She fell to the ground.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin called, turning to run towards them.

Kaoru turned towards the voice.

"Idiot!" Yamada called, slashing at kenshin from behind.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed, forgetting all about Tetsuya. 

Kenshin easily dodged the attack and retaliated by smashing his blunt sword against Yamada's side. He sank down in pain. Kenshin made as if to rush to Kaoru. 

"Don't move," Tetsuya warned coldly, his sword at Kaoru's throat.

Kaoru sat still, her shinai on the ground. 

"Pathetic," Tetsuya said, disgusted, "In your worry for him, you left yourself completely unguarded."

"Tetsuya," Kenshin growled dangerously, "If you hurt her..."

Tetsuya laughed. "You'll what? Kill me? That's fine - but it'll be too late by then. Besides, my mission will be accomplished."

Kenshin let out a fiercesome growl from the pit of his stomach.

Tetsuya looked down on Kaoru. He lifted her chin with the tip of his sword and stared deep into her unwilling eyes.

"Too bad for you," he said softly, "But the Kamiya line ends here."

He pulled the sword back, preparing to thrust it into Kaoru's throat. Kaoru closed her eyes.

_Is this how I'll die? Killed fighting? I wonder how much it will hurt. It seems so wrong for a master of the discipline of the sword that protects life. And now I'll never know who my family was, _Kaoru thought dreamily,_And now I won't be able to stay with him anymore... _

She waited for the blow. She felt the air around her throat tingling. When was it going to come? It should have come by now. Kaoru opened her eyes. Tetsuya was still pointing the sword at her but he was strangely still. The whole world was still. 

"Bastard," she heard Tetsuya mutter.

Then she saw him. Her eyes widened. A man. A black haired, blue-eyed man was standing behind Tetsuya, his sword pressed against Tetsuya's back. Beads of sweat were running down Tetsuya's face. 

"Bastard..."

"Swear all you want," the stranger said coolly, "But you will still die."

Tetsuya whirled around suddenly, his sword slicing through the air. The other man, staggered back, blood beginning to seep through his sleeve where Tetsuya had slashed. 

"Not so fast, are you?"

The stranger grinned, "You should've hit my sword arm, idiot."

Tetsuya's face contorted with anger. He launched another attack at the man, slashing right and left. The stranger parried quickly.

Kaoru watched in wonder. Tetsuya's attacks seemed to match the stranger's. Almost as if their techniques were made to battle one another. She looked away suddenly as she felt a prescence beside her. Kenshin knelt protectively over her, sword still drawn.

"Kaoru-dono, are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered, looking into his worried eyes, "I'm fine. Yamada?"

"Ran away."

kaoru nodded. Then they all turned to watch the fighters.

Tetsuya laughed nervously, "You're good!"

The stranger, facial expressions grim, said nothing. 

"So good," Tetsuya chuckled, "That I think I'll just give up and go after the bitch."

Turning swiftly, before his new opponent could react, he ran towards Kaoru, sword upraised. With a shout, he began to bring his sword down on her.

Kenshin leapt to his feet, preparing to block Tetsuya's desperate attack. But their swords never collided. Tetsuya's sword stopped mid-swing and faltered, clattering to the ground. Kaoru gasped. Tetsuya choked on his own blood, being held up only by the stranger's sword - which was protruding from his chest. The stranger pulled his sword out sharply and Tetsuya collapsed in a dead heap. 

"That," the stranger said grimly, swinging his sword in a sharp arc to get the blood of it, "That was for my mother, whom you murdered."

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano and the forgotten Minako stared at the man before them. A tall man, with high cheekbones and stern, serious blue eyes. Kaoru seemed the most affected. He seemed so familiar. She stared intently at the man who had saved her life, he who was now staring back at her and clutching his injured shoulder. 

The mysterious saviour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4, to be continued!

Hoy, everyone! Thanks for your reviews - I am so happy!! Sorry this chapter took so long to post - I had a hard time writing...

Anyway, please tell me how you're liking or disliking it. Are my fight/action scenes okay? How are the characters doing? Hm? Hm? Is the plot too confusing? (Well, I'm not revealing anything just yet...but i'm getting there) Anyway, I'm getting really excited about this fic and I'm having a lot of fun writing it so please tell me (even in two words) if you like it!! 


	5. a new resident

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 5: a new resident**

The mysterious saviour sat on the porch of the dojo, massaging his now bandaged arm. Megumi had come by the dojo to treat the wounds that the friends had recieved. To the stranger's relief, she had asked no questions about the actions that had taken place. Only the others had seen him kill and they were silent about the matter.

The stranger sighed. It felt so odd to be in this dojo. He thought about the young girl who owned the dojo. She seemed far too young to be handling such an enormous task. Plus she had all these strange people living with her. She must be brave indeed. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the stranger caught a glimpse of flaming red hair. The small red-haired man was approaching him slowly from the side. He stood beside the sitting man.

"Thank you for saving Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said in a low voice.

The stranger looked up at him, eyebrows raised. He was of small stature but his crossed-scars spoke of many battles. He looked small and young but he knew that he was older and more experienced. The stranger could sense that this man was an incredible swordsman - and one that bore a strong attachement to the girl named Kaoru.

"You don't hate me for killing that man?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly.

"I have tried to pity the man, Tetsuya. But somewhere inside of myself, I am relieved he is dead."

The stranger eyed Kenshin. He saw the battling emotions in his face. 

"Would you have killed him?" the stranger asked.

"I don't know," Kenshin answered honestly, "I've vowed never to kill again but...he almost...Kaoru-dono."

The stranger smiled softly, "You care for her that deeply?"

Kenshin shrugged. Then he changed the topic.

"And you," he asked, "Are you glad you killed that man?"

The stranger looked down, clenching the edges of the porch.

"That man deserved to die," he said, his voice suddenly strained with emotion, "He killed my mother in cold blood - and only because he wanted my father to..." The stranger shook his head lightly. "Ah, but anyway, I think it's time I introduced myself properly to you all."

Kenshin nodded. The stranger rose and the two began to make their way towards the dining room where Megumi was examining Kaoru. As they neared, they heard the bickering voices of the two women. 

"Megumi," Kaoru growled, "You don't have to pinch that hard!"

"Kaoru," Megumi growled back, "You don't have to squirm so much!"

"Well, I'm not even hurt!"

"Listen little girl, I'm just doing my job."

"Whatever," Kaoru snorted, "You just wanted to see if you could treat your precious Ken-san again."

"Why you -" 

"OW!" Kaoru shrieked, "Why'd you pinch so hard?"

Kenshin sighed. The stranger raised his eyebrows. _Women,_ they both thought, exasperated. With a loud snap, Kenshin slid the door open and flashed the two women a wide rurouni smile. At the sight of the men, the Megumi and Kaoru let go of eachother's throats and sank back to their seats. 

"So," Kaoru addressed the stranger eagerly, "How is your injury?"

"Fine," Megumi answered for him with a wave of her hand, "He was treated by me so of course he's fine."

"I wasn't talking to you," Kaoru spat at Megumi.

"Well," she countered catishly, "I was just telling you the obvious since you can't see for yourself."

"Excuse me," the stranger said, bowing politely and stopping their imminent cat fight, "I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

The two women gawked at him. He was handsome afterall. His jet black hair was tied up in a short pony tail, his grey gi hung off of a muscular chest and his deep blue eyes sparkled. The women continued to stare. Kenshin shifted uneasily. 

"Girls!" a crackling voice broke the silence, "Don't stare - it's rude!"

"Minako-san!"

"Besides," Minako sniffed, "He's not much anyway."

Kenshin stifled a chuckle. The stranger regarded the old woman, dumbfounded. Not much anyway?

"Umm," Kaoru said, looking up at the stranger, "Thank you for...back then..."

The stranger bowed, then kneeled comfortably facing the others. 

Megumi elbowed Kaoru in the ribs and shot her a "you-know-what-you-should-be-doing-now" glare.

"Well," Kaoru said, "These are my friends. Megumi, the doctor." Megumi bowed her head. "Minako-san, a woman we just met today. And there's Yahiko and Sano who you saw before. That's Himura Kenshin over there" Kenshin bowed. "And I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

The stranger raised his eyebrows. Kamiya Kaoru.

"So then," he began, "I suppose you will want me to introduce myself." He paused as they nodded. "I have been wandering for some time now, seeking out my last living relative. And for the man who killed my mother. I killed that man today - first for my mother and second, to save Kamiya-san"

His audience nodded sympathetically.

"My name is Koji."

Silence. 

"Ummm," Kaoru began timidly, "That's it?"

Koji, the stranger, smiled placidly, "Yes."

Kaoru blinked several times in surprise. Then she nodded emphatically.

"Sorry, Sorry," she said, "I don't mean to pry. Then can we call you by your first name since we won't know your last name, Koji-san?"

"Please," he replied.

"Oh enough of this!" Minako complained gruffly, "I'm bored, I want to go home."

Kaoru nodded, standing up. 

"But we'll see eachother again, won't we Minako-san?"

"Of course, cutey," Minako replied, "Now, who wants to walk me home?"

Kenshin stepped forward and bowed politely, "I will accompany you back, Minako-san."

"Oh goodie!" Minako squealed, grabbing onto Kenshin's arm. 

Kaoru glared at the old woman, feeling a twinge of - 

"You're not _jealous_ of that old grandmother, are you Kaoru-chan?" Megumi teased in a whisper. 

Kaoru blushed and turned away haughtily. 

"Just don't come back late Kenshin!"

"Oh my!" Minako guffawed, "She's already got you on a leash."

Kaoru only blushed more deeply. Megumi tittered. Koji stared at them in wonder.

A few minutes later, Megumi, Kaoru and Koji were standing on the porch, watching the figures of Minako and Kenshin disappear. 

"Where are yahiko and the rooster?" Megumi asked casually, stepping down from the porch.

"Yahiko's asleep and Sano already went home," Kaoru answered.

"Well then, I guess I'll go home too. But I'll be back tomorrow," Megumi added with a wink to Kaoru, "Can't leave you alone with all these **men**, Kaoru-chan!"

"Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru yelled at Megumi's back.

"Oh nothing," Megumi called as she disappeared from the dojo.

"Well," Kaoru said to Koji with a sigh, "Would you like to stay here for a while? Since you're wandering, I know you don't have a place to stay. And we have plenty of empty rooms."

Koji looked at her in surprise. 

"You would offer a complete stranger a room under your own roof?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kaoru said with a dry laugh.

"Even a man you knew could kill?" he asked incredously.

Kaoru shrugged. _That wouldn't be the first time either, she thought to herself_ Outloud she said, "That doesn't matter to me, I know you wouldn't hurt us."

Koji looked at the girl with wonder. Was she incredibly brave or just too naive? His eyes softened.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "I appreciate it greatly."

Kaoru smiled softly, "You can take the room beside Kenshin's. It's the third room on the right. You're right across from Yahiko."

Koji smiled and asked, "So many rooms. Who sleeps in them?"

Kaoru scratched her head. "I sleep in the first room, Kenshin has the room beside me, then there's your room and across from that -Yahiko."

"Why doesn't anyone sleep in the first rooms on the left?"

Kaoru's face darkened. "Well," she said thoughtfully, "The second room on the left -the one opposite Kenshin's - was...well, my father never entered it. Actually, he made it a point to never even open the door. So I don't feel right opening it either."

Koji nodded slowly. "And the first room on the left?"

Kaoru pressed her lips together. "That was my parent's room."

She didn't say more and Koji didn't press the matter. Instead, he sat down on the porch again. 

"Kamiya-san, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," Kaoru said, sitting down beside him.

"How long have you been running this dojo by yourself?"

"Well," Kaoru said quietly, "I was ten when I lost my parents."

"Lost?"

Kaoru grinned ruefully, "I don't know what happened to them. But then I was alone. Dr. Genzai helped me out but gradually I took care of the dojo by myself. That is, until Kenshin and Yahiko showed up!"

Koji smiled at her disarmingly.

"And how did you take care of the dojo?"

"I taught Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It's a technique my father developped - its motto is: the sword that protects life. A lot of people don't think that's possible though."

"No, they don't." 

"But my father was a great man," Kaoru continued, her eyes misting, "And his technique is good. I'm proud of him."

"Were you okay during the years you were alone?"

Kaoru glanced sideways at Koji. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Most of the time. But sometimes I got into trouble. People would say bad things about me. People would try to dirty the name of my school. But I always pulled through."

Koji smiled approvingly. "Your friends seem to care about you a lot," Koji said softly, "Especially Himura-san. Tell me how it happened that they are staying here."

Kaoru leaned back and smiled. "It's really a great story," she said with a laugh, "Did you know I attacked Kenshin the first time I saw him?"

"Really?" Koji exclaimed with a loud chuckle.

"Yes really!" Kaoru replied, the memories flooding her with warmth, "He was so funny. But he saved me many times."

Kaoru laughed happily. "Kenshin does the laundry," she continued, "And he cooks better that I do. I'm really lucky that he stays!"

Kaoru's cheerful laugh filled Kenshin's ears as he came through the dojo gates. He smiled. She was laughing. But as he approached the house, he stopped cold.

The two of them were sitting on the porch, laughing and talking intimately. Kenshin felt a sudden pang. What could have made Kaoru laugh so cheerfully? Why did she look so happy while talking with that man. He frowned. Without a word, he slipped around the back of the house and crept into his room, not wanting to disturb their intimate chat. 

Kenshin lay down on his futon, staring up at the shadows playing on the ceiling. What was he feeling? His mind dared to admit the truth to him. His heart sank as he recognized the feeling: jealousy. 

.

The shadows were shifting on Kenshin's ceiling. But he was still awake. Wide awake actually. And, against his own will, straining his ears to listen for any sounds coming from the porch outside. Then came the familiar sound of foosteps. But these were heavier than Kaoru's and they continued past Kenshin's room. The door of the room beyond his slid open and shut.

She must have offered him a room. Kenshin felt another pang.

He waited for Kaoru's footsteps. He knit his eyebrows together. Where was she? He sat up slowly and crept stealthily out of his room. He cast a peek into Kaoru's room. She wasn't there. He padded silently out on to the porch. 

Kaoru sat before him, her back to him and her legs dangling from the edge of the porch. She was leaning against the post.

"Kaoru-dono?"

She jumped, startled by the voice behind her. She turned in surprise.

"Kenshin!" 

"kaoru-dono, why are you still out here?"

Kaoru flamed red. "Where were you? Did you just come out of the house?"

Kenshin nodded solemnly.

"And you didn't bother to say you were home!?"

Kenshin shook his head, "I didn't want to bother you two while you were talking."

Kaoru's blush changed from a faint pink glow into a livid red. 

"You idiot!" she shrieked in as low a voice as she could, jumping to her feet to face him.

"But Kaoru-dono, you were -"

"Waiting for you, you silly idiot!" she cried, rushing towards her room.

She was stopped abruptly. Kenshin stood in her way.

"Kenshin, get out of my way, idiot!"

Kenshin didn't budge. Kaoru steamed. She tried to go around him but he simply moved to prevent her passing.

"Well," Kaoru huffed angrily, "Talk to me if you won't let me pass. Just don't stand there like an idiot!"

Kenshin lifted his violet eyes to meet hers. She inhaled sharply. His eyes were neither wide and affectionate nor narrow and cold. Instead, they were calm, calculating and firm. Kaoru swallowed nervously. Kenshin had never looked at her in such a direct way before. 

"Kaoru-dono," he whispered, "I am sorry to have made you worry."

Kaoru could only shrug. She was feeling unnerved by the way his eyes seemed to judge her every expression, weighing her. 

"I did not want to disrupt your moment of happiness," he continued, his eyes unwavering.

Kaoru tried to mouth out some words, but no sound came.

"Would I have been an interruption?" Kenshin's question was pointed.

Kaoru shook her head, still unable to speak. Kenshin waited silently for a more concrete answer. Kaoru sensed the reason for his silence intuitively.

"Kenshin, you idiot," she muttered, "Of course you wouldn't have been an interruption."

She hung her head, no longer able to bear the strain of his intense stare.

"I was waiting for you!" she suddenly cried out hurriedly, trying to push past him, "Now let me go!"

Kenshin's strong grip on her shoulders forced her to stay. She pulled back instinctively, brushing his hands away. She knew that he was still staring at her, and that he could probably see the tears filling in her frustrated eyes. 

"Kaoru-dono," he whispered huskily, "I am sorry to have made you wait."

Kaoru tried to shrug nonchalantly. Kenshin reached out a hand and brushed her bangs away from her face, smiling softly. Kaoru glanced up, surprised. Kenshin beamed back at her with his familiar wide sweet eyes. 

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"You are so weird."

Kenshin smiled his childlike smile at the girl standing in from of him. 

_And you're so cute, an unknown part of him commented back silently_

As if surprised by his own thoughts, Kenshin shook himself suddenly.

"Cold, Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled cryptically in response.

"Let's get some rest, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru nodded and they both turned to enter the house. Kenshin walked in perfect step with Kaoru. He stopped before her door and slid it open for her. 

"Goodnight Kenshin."

"Goodnight Kaoru-dono."

After Kaoru had entered her room, Kenshin slid the door closed with a soft click. He sighed softly and proceeded to his own room. He settled into his futon with a sigh, his thoughts lingering on the way Kaoru had stared up at him with those wide, blue eyes. Another sigh escaped him. 

From the room beside Kenshin, Koji listened with a soft smile playing on his lips. He lay on his futon, his arms behind his head. 

_Those two are so funny, he thought to himself_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 5, to be continued!


	6. the first death

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 6: the first death**

"So, the dojo's picked up another hapless soul, has it?" Sano drawled.

"So it would seem," Kenshin replied in his usual unassuming voice.

His lavendar eyes were quiet and they never left the figure walking in front of him. The happy figure of Kaoru who was chatting up a storm with Koji. The large gang of Kamiya dojo residents were on their way to a scrumptious lunch at the Akabeko - Kaoru's treat as per usual.

"Man," Yahiko gushed, "Koji is so cool!"

Sano cocked an eyebrow at the enthusiastic boy.

"Found a new hero already, kid?" Sano teased, "Get used to the back burner Kenshin, looks like you got second place from now on."

Kenshin pressed his lips together, a sudden sulleness darkening his face. 

"Oi," Sano whispered fiercly to Kenshin, "Don't take it like that! You know you'll always be the number one wanderer to Jo-chan!"

Kenshin threw a dark look at Sanoske.

"Okay, Okay!" Sano said as he backed off, hands in the air, "None of my damned business, I know."

Kenshin let loose a sigh just as the group was entering the restaurant. 

Tsubame greeted them politely as usual, blushing slightly as Koji, a man new to her, ruffled her hair. She directed them to a booth and bowed, promising to bring them wonderful sukiyaki.

"So, Koji," Kaoru was asking, "When did you arrive in Tokyo?"

"About two weeks ago," Koji replied casually.

"Hmmm, so you haven't been here long."

"No," he said with a smile, "But I think I like it here."

Sano chuckled, elbowing a quiet Kenshin.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said with a heart-melting smile, "Do you think you could get me so more chopsticks - these ones are a bit dirty."

Kenshin began to rise softly. Koji looked over at him from the other side of Kaoru and held up a hand.

"Let me, Himura-san," Koji said, smiling.

Without another word, Koji stood and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Kenshin sank back down onto his seat. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru chided, "You shouldn't have let our new guest get the chopsticks."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin apologized quietly.

Kaoru regarded him quizically, a little confused by his downcast mood. Kenshin pressed his lips together in a thin smile.

"Anyway," Yahiko interjected, "When are you start teaching me again, Ugly?"

Kaoru grabbed Yahiko by the collar and growled, "When you stop calling me ugly, you little kid!"

"What can I say?" Yahiko said, rolling his eyes and pinching Kaoru's cheek, "I'm only telling the truth, you big ugly raccoon."

Kaoru gripped yahiko's collar with both hands, about to explode. 

"That's enough."

The boy and girl turned in surprise to Kenshin, who hardly ever interupted their fights and never with such a calm serious voice.

Kenshin continued sipping his tea silently. 

"Here you go, folks!" Tae came bustling forward with her usual smile, "Fresh and hot for my favorite customers!"

The food suddenly took first place in everyone's minds. Greedy pairs of chopsticks dug into the big plate of steaming food. Kaoru stopped herself suddenly.

"Oh," she said softly, "The chopsticks. I wonder what's taking Koji so long."

"Here Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said softly, setting his chopsticks before her, "Use mine for now."

Kaoru was about to protest but the look in Kenshin's eyes warned her not to. With a grateful smile, Kaoru took the chopsticks and began to dig out some food for herself. Kenshin continued sipping his tea quietly.

"I'm back!" Koji said, sailing happily towards the table, "I'm sorry it took so long. Here are some chopsticks Kamiya-san."

He held out a pair of chopsticks. Kaoru looked up from her food and smiled apologetically.

"Oh sorry Koji-san," she apologized, "I was so hungry so Kenshin gave me his."

Koji flashed them a heart-melting smile. He sat back at his place and held out the chopsticks to kenshin. 

"Thank you very much, Himura-san," Koji said to Kenshin with a thankful grin.

Kenshin nodded, taking the chopsticks in hand. 

"Hey everyone!" Yahiko cried cheerfully between mouthfuls, "After lunch, let's take a walk by the river!"

The group all nodded eagerly.

"God knows that Ugly needs it!"

The ensuing screams and howls from their table caused many other patrons to turn to look at a young girl throttling a small boy.

.

"Another full belly," Sano sighed comfortably as the group strolled through the main streets toward the river side. 

Kenshin stared straight ahead, his eyes focusing on a large gathering in the street ahead of them. His pace quickened slightly, an old familiar smell assaulting his senses. Blood.

"What..." Kaoru's voice trailed off as she heard the most heart-wrenching sound.

The sound of a woman wailing. The anguished cries rose high above the astonished murmurs of the crowd. 

Kaoru and Kenshin pushed forward through the murmuring crowd.

"How merciless," an elder woman remarked pityingly.

"She'll be on her own from now on," a man clucked his tongue, "Poor girl."

"Who would do such a thing for no reason?"

"And in this Meiji era of peace..."

Kaoru stopped suddenly as she saw the object of pity. A pretty young girl was kneeling in the dust of the road, her face smeared with dirt and blood. She was weeping, seemingly unaware of the crowd around her. In her arms she cradled the dead body of a young man, slashed through the heart. She wept, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh my love," she whimpered, burying her face in his clothes, "Don't leave me...please don't leave me..."

Kaoru stared at the pitiful girl, her eyes filling with tears. Kenshin looked on silently, his emotions masked. 

"How cruel," Kaoru whispered.

"Oi!" Sano demanded, grabbing an onlooker, "What happened here?"

The onlooker struggled in Sano's grip and then gave up.

"I don't understand what happened," the man hanging from Sano's fist stuttered, "Everyone was just milling about peacefully and all of a sudden this man appeared and cut down that dead man over there. For no reason at all! He just killed him, right in front of his wife."

"That's all you saw?"

"Yeah," the man said as Sano dropped him, "No one got a good look at his face, he moved so fast. But he did say something weird."

"What was it?" 

The man's next words captured all of Kaoru's attention and ripped her heart to shreds, even more than the sobs of the new widow.

"He said," the onlooker repeated slowly, "that 'chaos will bring order to this false era of peace. I do this in the name of the Kamiya Tenken Ryu'."

Kaoru paled as she looked down again at the weeping woman. _Kamiya Tenken Ryu._ Kaoru began to tremble slightly and her breathing quickened. _Kamiya..._

"What," The girl on the ground sobbed, "What is this awful Kamiya technique that destroyed my life?" 

Kaoru's heart seemed to stop within her. _This must be a dream..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 6, to be continued!


	7. Saitoh's visit

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 7: Saitoh's visit**

From the edge of the murmuring crowd, Saitoh watched the Kamiya girl coolly. He watched her eyes go wide with shock and her lids flutter nervously. He watched as she slowly sank to her knees in front the sobbing wife of the murdered man. He calmly looked on as her delicate hand rose to cover her open mouth, her crystal blue eyes filling with tears. His cool mind compared her to a bruised flower, her innocence slowly being crushed. 

Saitoh's eyes moved to the boy and the rooster head. He cocked an eyebrow in amusement. The boy was rushing around wildly, demanding explanations from the dumbfounded onlookers. Sano, the rooster head, was simply standing still, his mouth hanging open. What an idiot. Saitoh turned to look at the Battousai. He smirked. The Battousai was struggling between standing still and kneeling beside his troubled woman. Saitoh watched as the Battousai quietly placed a gentle hand on the Kamiya girl's shoulder. Then the Battousai stared ahead at the gruesome scene before them, his eyes hardening. A compromise between his two natures. Saitoh mused on this. Tenderness mixed with coldness. He could see the gentleness in the Battousai's touch and yet there was a cold fury brewing in his eyes at the same time. Who knew that such extremes could exist within the same man?

Saitoh's slitted eyes wandered to another person standing in the crowd. This man was obviously aquainted with the group since he was restraining yahiko by the shoulders. Saitoh stared hard at this new man. He had never seen him before. He seemed harmless enough even though he carried a sword. 

With a flick of his cigarette, Saitoh decided that it was time to make his presence known. He stepped through the crowd, his hand lightly resting on his katana. His blue policeman's uniform caused the onlookers to step back.

"Get off the ground," he spoke with a cold authoritativeness.

Kenshin didn't bother to look at him.

"What do you want, Saitoh?" His voice was a low growl but the gentleness did not leave the hand that was still on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Information of course."

"Ask the crowd," Kenshin returned calmly, "We know nothing."

Saitoh smiled his sardonic smile. "I want to talk to the girl."

Kenshin's grip tightened on Kaoru's shoulder.

"No."

"She's the only one with clues," Saitoh said, "And I want to know everything she knows."

"I said no."

"You're not her guardian," Saitoh said, the edge in his voice blatant.

Kenshin turned to look up at him, a yellow rage brewing in his eyes.

"No need for that," Saitoh grinned coldly.

Without even knowing why, Kenshin's hand wandered to the hilt of his sakaba sword. But as his fingers closed around the hilt, he felt a small tugging at the edge of his hakama. He looked down, his eyes returning to their affectionate tenderness.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"It's okay, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered softly, "I don't mind answering his questions."

"But -"

Kaoru smiled softly. 

Kenshin pressed his lips together but his hand slid away from his sword. Saitoh's lips twisted into an approving smile.

"A wise choice, Kamiya-san. I will come by the dojo shortly"

Kamiya rose slowly, brushing the dust off her kimono. Her clear blue eyes rose defiantly to meet Saitoh's.

"But," she said, her voice ringing with determination, "If I cooperate, I want to know everything that happens with respect to this case. I want to find out who is behind all of this."

Saitoh shrugged, turning away. "Whatever."

Kaoru wasn't satisfied. "I want your word, Saitoh-san."

Saitoh cast an incredulous look over his shoulder. The girl was staring back at him, her eyes lifted confidently and her head thrown high. He regarded her, bemused by her confidence. A slight smirk passed over his impassive features.

"You have my word, Kamiya-san."

Without a second glance back, Saitoh turned and walked away.

Sano let out a low whistle. "Jo-chan!"

Kaoru turned to Sano slowly, "I want to know who's behind this. I've had enough!" Her eyes looked back at the crying woman, who was reluctantly being led away from the body. "And innocent people are suffering."

"It isn't your fault, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin's gentle voice soothed her.

Kaoru lowered her eyes. "As long as people believe that my technique is behind this, I am still responsible. And I will stop whoever is behind this," she added.

Koji watched the scene unfold before him. He had expected her to be brave. But he had never thought she would be so confident. A smile played upon his lips despite the seriousness of the situation. 

"You are right, Kamiya-san," Koji said proudly, "You should take action against whoever is dirtying your name."

Kaoru smiled at Koji appreciatively. Kenshin also smiled, but weakly. 

"Let's go back to the dojo," Kenshin coaxed softly. 

They all began to walk away slowly. Kaoru walked on ahead, distancing herself from the others slowly and ignoring the concerned looks they gave her. She was afraid they would hear the woman's cries, echoing through her mind with unbearable volume. 

. 

Two days passed before Saitoh cast his shadow over the Kamiya dojo's doorstep. Kenshin, who was doing the laundry diligently, sensed his cold aura immediately. He stood and headed for the dojo gate, brushing away some stray suds as he approached. 

"Saitoh." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Where is Kamiya-san?"

"I'm here," Kaoru's clear voice interrupted the two men's death stares.

She advanced on them slowly, holding her chin up deliberately.

"Shall we go into the house, Saitoh-san?"

Saitoh stepped forward and grinned.

"Actually," He replied, gesturing towards the dojo building, "I'd prefer to talk with you in the dojo."

Kaoru nodded silently and the three of them turned towards the dojo. As they neared the entrance, Saitoh stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kenshin. 

"I'd like to question Kamiya-san _alone_," Saitoh said icily.

Kenshin growled, his eyes filling with anger. He was about to tell Saitoh that there was no way in hell he would leave Kaoru alone with a cold hearted beast when Kaoru's soft voice cut in.

"It's okay Kenshin," she reassured him softly, "I'll be okay. Why don't you wait here?"

Without another word, Kaoru entered the dojo. Saitoh threw a smug grin at Kenshin before stepping into the dojo after Kaoru. The door slid shut with cool finality. Kenshin frowned and sat down on the steps, grumbling to himself about Saitoh's arrogance. 

"Who's that?" Koji's voice interrupted Kenshin's thoughts.

Kenshin looked up briefly. "He's a captain of the police. He's questionning Kaoru."

"Do you know him?"

"You might say that."

Koji sat on the steps a little aways from Kenshin.

"You fought him once, I think," Koji remarked.

Kenshin looked up in surprise. 

Koji pressed his lips into a smile. "I can just tell. There's something about your aura - you're....defensive?" koji guessed.

"Saitoh's a dangerous man," Kenshin muttered, looking away.

"I hear that there's been some trouble with Kaoru's dojo lately," Koji began slowly.

Kenshin was silent.

Koji eyed him. "You don't want to say." Another statement. "No matter."

Kenshin remained silent.

"But," Koji began again, "I would like to know what you thought about the killing this afternoon."

"It was strange."

Koji gave off a low chuckle. "Yes, strange. And?"

"And," kenshin replied testily, "I worry about the words the killer said."

"About Kamiya-san's technique?"

"Yes that," Kenshin affirmed, "But more about the other things he said."

"Ah yes," Koji repeated, "Chaos will bring order to this false era of peace."

Kenshin's face darkened. "There is some truth to that," he remarked softly.

Koji raised his eyebrows dubiously. The two samurai sat in uneasy silence.

Koji rose quickly, adjusting the sword in his belt. 

"I'm going out for awhile," he said amicably, "Please let Kamiya-san know I'll be back later on tonight."

Kenshin nodded at Koji's back, watching him walk away with his quiet, calm lavendar eyes.

.

Inside the dojo, Kaoru quietly seated herself near the front of the hall, beside her father's shrine. She waited for Saitoh to speak. Saitoh wandered up to where the names of the students were listed on the wall. He looked at them, hands in his pockets.

"Saitoh-san?"

"Not many students these days, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru stifled the urge to snap back at the nonchalant police captain. "No," she replied calmly, "Not many."

"Was there a time when there were many students, Kamiya-san?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

Kaoru shrugged. "It depends."

Saitoh turned to look at her, his eyes, as always, cool. "When did this dojo have the most students?"

"I'd have to say," Kaoru responded proudly, "That there were the most students when my father was the instructor."

Saitoh nodded and walked slowly towards the rack of wooden swords. "And what technique did your father teach?"

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Kaoru answered, impatience growing in her voice, "But you know that, Saitoh-san."

Saitoh ignored her impatience, tracing his fingertip over one of the wooden swords. "Did he teach any other technique before the Kasshin Ryu?"

"No!" Kaoru exploded, "And I thought we were here to talk about the murder, not about my father."

Saitoh turned to her suddenly, a deadly gleam in his eyes. "But we are here to talk about your father. The killer came in the name of a Kamiya technique, did he not?"

Saitoh's words cut through her a knife. She dropped her head. "It can't be true."

"Regardless," Saitoh continued mercilessly, "I need to know if your father taught any other technique than this 'sword that protects' nonsense and who the students under this other technique were. Whoever inherited that other technique is behind the killing."

Kaoru tried her best to ignore the insults embedded in Saitoh's comments. "I have ** never** heard of the Kamiya Tenken Ryu. _Never_."

"I have."

Kaoru's eyes shot up to meet Saitoh's cold ones. 

"What?" she stammered.

Saitoh smiled at her confusion. "There was a man who fought for the shinsengumi who identified himself with that particular technique."

Kaoru was struck dumb, her eyes involuntarily wandering to the sword that lay sheathed beside her.

"And that must be your father's sword," Saitoh commented, "A steel sword, I might add."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh but it does," Saitoh continued, "The man I spoke of - who said he used the Kamiya Tenken Ryu to kill his enemies - was a formidable fighter. So good at killing, in fact, that the Shogunate recruited him as a hitokiri. As an assasin."

"What does that have to do with my father?"

Saitoh stood right before her, looking down into her frightened blue eyes. "That man, claimed to have created the Kamiya Tenken Ryu. And since men usually name the techniques they create after themselves, it follows logically that the hitokiri I speak of was your-"

"No!" Kaoru cried vehemently, covering her face, "It's impossible."

Saitoh knelt in front of Kaoru, even then towering over her. With a long arm, he reached out and held up her father's sword horizontally before her. Kaoru cringed, refusing to remove her hands from her face. Saitoh, with one fluid movement, removed the sheath from the long sword. 

"Look at the blade," he commanded.

Kaoru remained still. With his free hand, Saitoh pulled Kaoru's hands away from her face. Kaoru was forced to stare down at the shiny blade. 

"Does this look like the blade of a peaceful man?" Saitoh asked in a forceful but not unkind voice.

Kaoru stared down at it, noting that she could see her reflection on the blade's shiny surface. But she could not see her face clearly - the blade of her father's sword was covered in knicks and scratches that were obviously made by other swords of steel. She was unable to tear her eyes away.

"But my father wanted to protect us. He wanted peace." she mumbled.

"The same can be said of your Battousai here," Saitoh replied calmly, "And he was one of the most cruel killers of the Edo era."

"But I don't remember any killing technique..." Kaoru's voice was small. Saitoh placed the hilt of the sword in Kaoru's confused hands. He stood and took a few steps back. 

"Stand," he commanded.

Kaoru, totally confused, stood with the heavy sword in her hands.

Saitoh drew his sword fluidly. The sound of the sword unsheathing rang in her ears. He held it up and then pointed it straight at Kaoru. 

"Be prepared," he said, almost gently.

Kaoru stared at him. What was he going to do? Her eyes held nothing but confusion - until Saitoh rushed at her, his sword upraised. Kaoru froze like a deer in the headlights. He can't be serious, her mind cried to her. But the rushing wind of his sword falling down on her convinced her he wasn't going to stop. Her small cry was lost in the sound of Saitoh's sword whizzing through the air. 

Outside, Kenshin jumped up at the sound of steel clashing against steel. He raced into the dojo, almost tearing the door from the wall. His sword was drawn with no hesitation, a burning rage swirling in his narrowed eyes.

There, in the centre of the dojo, Saitoh towered over Kaoru, his sword pressing closer and closer to her neck as she tried to block feebly with her father's sword.

"Saitoh," Kenshin growled, a protective rage smoldering in his eyes.

Saitoh, sensing that his time alone with Kaoru had run out, lifted his sword away from Kaoru's. Kaoru almost gave a sigh of relief - until she saw his sword sailing through the air at her horizontally. Kenshin saw it as well and began to rush forward madly.

_Too late..._

Then, unexplicably, Saitoh's sword was hurtling through the air. It spun on the ground and slid into the wall. Kenshin stopped his onward rush abruptly. Saitoh folded his arms and regarded the girl calmly, his sword on the floor at the other end of the dojo. Kaoru straightened from her crouching position and stared down at the sword in her own hands, wondering what had just happened. 

"I'll wager that was never a technique of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Saitoh stated quietly.

Kaoru's hands trembled and she dropped the sword on the ground with a loud clatter. "I..."

Saitoh continued coldly, "I've seen that technique. I've seen the hitokiri, your father, use it. I see you _have_ learned some of that technique, although you seem to have forgotten it ever existed."

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, her eyes pleading. "I don't understand..." she pleaded quietly.

"The Kamiya Tenken Ryu," Saitoh announced cooly.

"Saitoh," Kenshin growled again, his anger increasing at the sight of Kaoru's confused eyes, "I could kill you for that."

Saitoh turned to Kenshin, amused. He watched Kenshin lean into an attack position. Saitoh cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid," he said matter-of-factly, "How is your death going to help that girl now?"

Kenshin growled back. "Be prepared."

With infuriating nonchalance, Saitoh walked away from Kenshin to pick up his sword. He sheathed it and walked towards the door. 

"You really are stupid," Saitoh commented, "I wouldn't have killed the girl. I only wanted to see if she retained some knowledge of her father's killing technique - to see if indeed it had been passed down." He threw a glance at the trembling Kaoru. "Now, as I said before, find the man who inherited the Kamiya Tenken Ryu technique and you will find the killer." 

"Saitoh..." Kenshin's growl came from deep within.

Saitoh ignored it and continued to leave the dojo. "You'd better forget about me and pay some attention to the girl."

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, anger and worry swirling as one in his eyes. Kaoru was kneeling on the ground, bowing before her father's sword in tears. He watched her body tremble. He fought to contain his anger, his hand shaking with controlled rage as he sheathed his sword. He gnashed his teeth together, unable to approach the fragile girl in front of him and just as unable to exact his revenge on the man walking away from him. With no other options left for him, he turned back towards the departing Saitoh.

"Saitoh!" his voice rang in the courtyard, deadly and fierce.

Saitoh looked over his shoulder, a thin smirk plastered across his lips.

"I will be kept informed of the events in this case."

Saitoh smirked, "So that you can kill the man?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed even further. Saitoh dismissed the thought with a casual wave of his hand. 

"I don't care. Just stay out of my way," Saitoh threw the comment over his shoulder as he left the dojo.

Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to rid his veins of the fury that was coursing through them. He swallowed, urging the rage to calm, to rest. When finally the anger had subsided, he turned back to look at Kaoru. When he saw that she was still prostrated before the sword, his rage threatened to consume him again. He fought it down. 

"Kaoru-dono." His voice was cracked with the conflict within him.

But Kaoru didn't hear him. She was lost, drowning in a sudden onslaught of memories. _Shadows, there were shadows fighting in the dojo. And the incessant sound of clashing steel that rang through her heart. Angry voices. Two angry voices._

"Won't you even avenge her?"

"It's not the way -"

"What are you talking about?"

"The way is to protect -"

"You taught me to fight! You taught me the art of killing."

"I was mistaken..."

Then came the sound. The sound that threw her into blackness. The sound of a sword cutting through flesh. The sound of her father's last breath as his body hit the wooden floor. Then the sword. The sword that spun across the floor and stopped in front of her kneeling body. Kaoru felt the hot tears coming, remembering that day as a child. Remembering how she had stooped to grasp the hilt, only to have it torn away by other hands. She looked up and saw...

The tears ran unchecked from her eyes as the face of the man who had ripped her father's sword away from her became clearer.

Yamada.

Kaoru turned away from the leering face unhappily and returned to the man who had killed her father. He was standing over the body, chest heaving. Kaoru reached out a hand, begging her father to rise. And then the hilt of her dead father's sword connected with the back of her head.

All went black.

And all went black for the present Kaoru as well. Kenshin watched in mute horror as she seemed to be re-enacting some horrible scene. Then suddenly she fell forward, unconscious. Her body hit the wooden floor with a sickening thud before Kenshin could reach her side.

_Too late._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 7, to be continued!


	8. death of the parents

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 8: death of the parents**

Kenshin paced impatiently in front the door to Kaoru's room. He was fairly seething with controlled rage, his eyes resembling those of a caged tiger. His knuckles were white from gripping the hilt of his sword, which hung at his waist. His lips were set in a thin frown.

Yahiko was also in the hallway outside of Kaoru's room; he sat, his back the wall. He rested his elbows on his knees and tried to stay calm, in spite of the raging aura that was pacing back and forth in front of him.

Kaoru had been unconscious for two hours already. When she had not awakened right away, Kenshin had sent Sano running for Megumi. Yahiko had then helped him to move Kaoru to her room. Megumi, arriving only a few minutes later, had almost forcefully thrown the two men out of Kaoru's room, insisting that their worrying would only aggravate the situation. Only Sano had been permitted to stay - to help Megumi apply treatment to Kaoru. Ever since then, Kenshin had paced angrily and Yahiko had tried to ignore Kenshin's pacing. 

"Would you stop-" 

Yahiko's words died on his lips as Kenshin turned to glare at him. Yahiko shrugged and looked down, studying the wood floor. Kenshin resumed his pacing.

The door slid partially open. Kenshin and Yahiko looked up at Megumi expectantly. Without a word, she slid out of the room, followed by Sano who slid the door shut as quietly as he could. "Well?" Kenshin demanded a bit more harshly than usual.

Megumi raised a finger to her lips and gestured that they should all go outside to talk. Kenshin, with unusual impatience, pursed his lips and made as if to barge into Kaoru's room. Sano stood unmoving before the door, shaking his head gently.

"Sano," Kenshin's voice came out as a growl.

Megumi pulled Kenshin's arm back fiercely. "She's fragile right now," she hissed into his ear, "If you go in there with that killer aura of yours, who knows what damage it will do!"

After a brief moment of conflict, Kenshin nodded and pulled his arm away. Then he turned and stalked out of the house. The rest followed him out into the courtyard with relieved sighs. 

"Tell me what's wrong with her," Kenshin demanded once everyone was outside.

Megumi sighed at the man before her who stood with feet planted apart, arms crossed and eyes glaring savagely.

"I swear, Kenshin," she muttered to herself, "You're worse than a worried husband."

Sano, in spite of himself, had to choke back a chuckle. Yahiko sat on the porch, watching Megumi intently but keeping silent. Sano leaned against a post. Megumi looked up and began her diagnosis with a clear and unfaltering voice.

"There is no physical damage. But some trauma seems to have thrown her into a state of emotional distress. She's not unconscious because of any physical pain or any wound. She's unconscious because of some great emotional stress that's been placed on her. Her mind couldn't handle the strain so she passed out," she paused and then continued in a softer voice, "But she should have woken up by now. I don't know what could have caused it. It's like she was hit by something so big..."

Megumi's voice trailed off, her face becoming reflective. 

"Why can't you wake her up?" Yahiko demanded, piping in worriedly.

Megumi turned to the small boy, "I wish I could. All I could do was give her medicine to make sure she doesn't develop a fever. But, like I said, this isn't physical. She has to pull herself out of it."

Kenshin scowled and started to head for the room again. 

"Stop, Ken-san," Megumi ordered, "You'll only make it worse. Go calm yourself down before you even _think_ of setting foot in that room."

Kenshin's scowl deepened and he pressed forward, ignoring Megumi's direction. Megumi did not wait for Sano or Yahiko to intercede. Without a word, she stepped forward. Her hand flashed out without warning. 

Kenshin stopped, raising a hand to his red and pulsing cheek. Megumi held the hand she had used to slap Kenshin gingerly. 

"How dare you," she accused, "How dare you add to her suffering by filling her presence with the insufferable aura of the Battousai. Kenshin, wake up!"

Yahiko and Sano watched, holding their breaths in the tense silence. Kenshin, head bowed, was still touching his cheek. Megumi was staring him down, although a little bit nervously.

"Megumi-dono," Kenshin's low voice broke the silence, "I won't disturb her."

Without looking up, he brushed past the others into the house. At the entrance he paused. 

"And," he said, looking over his shoulder and showing that the snarl had left it, "Thank you."

Kenshin stood facing Kaoru's closed door. From within he could hear her heavy breathing. He positioned himself by her door, sitting cross-legged. He bowed his head and tried to quiet the storm of thoughts in his mind. Then, he prayed that she wasn't dreaming.

But Kaoru was not well.

_Unbearable_

Kaoru's heart raced as she fought to gain control.

_The stench is unbearable._

She lifted up a hand to reach out to the tall man standing over her. The man held out a hand to lift her up. Kaoru gasped and recoiled in horror.

_The stench of blood is unbearable_

The man's hand was coated in blood. 

Kaoru looked up in terror to see the man's face. It was her father's face. Then the face swirled and clouded and became different faces. Kaoru shut her eyes, unwilling to see. 

_Kaoru-chan._

A sweet melodic voice.

Kaoru pried her eyes open slowly 

_Kaoru-chan._

"Mother?"

Kaoru heard her mother's voice cut through the haze of red and pain. She felt herself wrapped in delicate arms. Her beautiful mother smiled down at her.

"Kaoru," her mother's voice soothed, "Stop being afraid."

"But-"

Her mother,Kyoko, smiled. "Your father was once a killer."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.

"But," Kyoko whispered, "I taught him the joys of peacefulness."

Kaoru buried her face in her mother's cool silk kimono. 

"People can atone for their sins," her mother continued, "People can change."

Kaoru began to weep into her mother's arms. And she didn't even know why. 

"You must know, we were happy. Your father learned to protect those he loved. You too must learn this - to protect the ones you care for, at whatever cost. This is what you have been taught."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her daughter, letting the folds of her kimono drape around her. Kyoko leaned forward, covering her daughter's body with her own. Kyoko's body jerked suddenly. Kaoru began to struggle under her mother's weight. 

"Mother?"

Then, something sticky and thick began to leak onto Kaoru's cheek. 

_This stench_

"Mother?" A desperate tone entered Kaoru's voice.

Kaoru pushed her mother's body over and now it was she who was cradling her mother. Kaoru's heart stopped. 

_The stench of blood._

A thin line of blood was trickling from the corner of her mother's mouth. Kaoru's mouth dropped in horror as she saw blood gushing from her mother's chest, turning her white kimono into a dark rust red. Kyoko's clear blue eyes stared up lovingly into Kaoru's.

"Protect," she breathed softly, "those you love."

And then the beautiful blue eyes lost their luster and became dull and opaque. Kaoru's breath shuddered within her. 

"Mother..."

"Damn," a cold voice commented, "Missed one."

Kaoru's tear-filled eyes wandered to the figure standing above her. She rose to face the killer, gently laying her mother's twisted body on the ground. Her eyes met the killer's eyes. A sudden wave of recognition passed over Kaoru. She struggled with the sensation, trying to place a name to the killer's face. 

_I know you, she thought_

The killer laughed. 

_I know you._

And the world spun again. 

She standing in the dojo unable to move and facing a tall panting man whose sword was dangling at his side. Instead of her mother's body, her father's body lay twisted before her, bleeding and lifeless. The man in front of her was trembling.

_I know you_

Another wave of recognition swept over Kaoru as she watched this different killer. She struggled to place him. Then the man spoke.

"Chaos," the man whispered in a barely audible voice, "Remember? You said chaos would bring about the need for true peace. I'll continue that dream using your first technique - no matter what the cost." 

The man shuddered with a sob, as he knelt beside the master he had just killed.

Kaoru's eyes widened with realization. Her father's student had killed him. Kaoru looked down. The student was bowed before her father's body, his own body racking with silent sobs.

"Good work," A cool voice interrupted from the sidelines, "Now you can continue your master's true dream."

Kaoru looked over to the side. There Yamada stood, over the unconscious body of a small girl. Herself. 

The student rose slowly. "Shut up."

Yamada smirked. "You only did what was necessary - he was in the way of your mission. Besides, your master wouldn't even avenge the death of-"

"I said shut up!"

The unknown but familiar man walked away from the body, towards Yamada. He scooped the unconscious girl into his arms and carried her out of the dojo. His voice wafted back to Kaoru, who was standing still in the middle of the dojo.

"She'll be all alone now," the student's voice came, "Poor girl, she saw the deaths of both her parents. But," he added apologetically, "This is the price chaos exacts."

Kaoru fell into the dark void of her memories, back into darkness. She felt her dreams swirling around her senselessly. She cried out but no one answered as she was pulled into a river of thick blood. The stench overwhelmed her and as she was being pulled under, she screamed.

Kenshin jumped up from his watching place and threw the door open, eyes wide with apprehension. Kaoru lay curled on her futon, her brows furrowed in pain and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 

"No," she whimpered in her sleep, "No, please don't..."

Kenshin fought the urge to run into the room and cradle the childlike girl in his arms. He knew his disturbed soul would probably just churn up more nightmares in her troubled sleep. He gritted his teeth and backed out of the room slowly, sliding back into a sitting position once again. His head ached and he screamed for a silencing of the demons milling in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to stroke her cheek and hold her in his arms and protect her from the nightmares. But his own nightmares tore at him, refusing him peace and thereby refusing him the right to cradle such an innocent child. Kenshin moaned softly, still battling his anger. 

_ Kaoru was crying, the broken and limp body of her beautiful mother lying in her chubby, child's arms. Kaoru's pudgy fingers traced the outline of her mother's delicate chin, high cheekbones, refined eyebrows. Her mother's blue eyes were open but unseeing. _

Mother!

The silky white of her mother's kimono was slipping through her fingers, away into oblivion. 

Don't go!

But she was already gone, death written in the dullness of Kyoko's eyes and in the limpness of her once sprightly body. Kaoru wept a child's tears. 

And then, her sobbing became twined with the harsh and seering sound of cruel laughter. 

Kaoru's tear-filled eyes looked up to face her mother's killer. Her heart leapt with recognition. The slick hair, the lanky stance, the long sword.

Tetsuya. 

Heavy footsteps charging through the hall interrupted Kenshin's troubled thoughts. Kenshin looked up in surprise to see Koji rushing towards him, his face flushed and his blue eyes worried. Without stopping as he passed, koji tore the door to Kaoru's room open and rushed in. Kenshin rose in angry protest, sensing that Koji's aura was no better than his own. 

_ Kaoru faced the specter of Tetsuya's face, taunting, laughing, sneering. Kaoru covered her eyes, her bloodied hands smearing her mother's blood onto her tear-streaked face. Kaoru screamed, the scream carrying the weight of her mother's death._

A kind, worried voice broke through her nightmare. Broke through and pulled her to the surface. 

"Kaoru!" Koji cried frantically, pulling the fitfully dreaming girl into his arms, "Kaoru!"

"What?" Kaoru whimpered softly, gradually regaining consciousness.

"Kaoru, wake-up!" 

Kaoru's whimpered, curling into the as yet unknown arms that held her protectively. "Dead," she breathed through oncoming tears, "My parents murdered."

Koji rocked her gently, soothing her softly. Gradually Kaoru's whimpers faded and she pulled away gently.

"Koji-san?" she exclaimed softly in surprise.

Koji smiled at her brightly, his hand still holding hers.

Kaoru drew her hand away awkwardly. "I saw it," she whispered, "I saw my mother die. Tetsuya killed her. Killed her in front of me."

"He killed my mother too," Koji said, pressing his lips together sympathetically, "So it seems I have avenged both our mothers when I killed Tetsuya." 

Kaoru looked up, confusion clouding her eyes and a shadow of a lost echo on her lips: "But the way is to protect..."

Koji's eyes widened. He regarded her strangely, with his sparkling blue eyes. Kaoru looked away. Her voice became a whisper. "It was true. My father did teach a killing technique, the Kamiya Tenken Ryu. I...," her eyes glazed, "I'm beginning to remember."

She twisted her blanket between her fingers nervously. Koji watched her, apprehension in his eyes. Then, Kaoru slowly squared her shoulders, giving off a radiance of renewed strength

"Um," she whispered with a shy smile, "Thank you for waking me. And," she looked up with a smile in her eyes, "You called me Kaoru."

"Is that okay, Kaoru-san?" Koji said and smiled brightly. 

Kaoru's eyes twinkled, "Of course, Koji-san."

Kenshin watched from the doorway. On one hand, his heart leapt with relief that Kaoru was awake and smiling. On the other, his heart twisted with some unknown anxiety. His gentle brow furrowed unhappily with confusion. Pursing his lips he turned, and without a word, walked away. 

© linay, 2001 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 8, to be continued!


	9. tense living arrangements

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 9: tense living arrangements**

"Koji!" Kaoru called from the balcony the next morning, "Kenshin!"

She stopped abruptly as she spotted the two men facing Saitoh in the yard. The three men stood in a loose semi-circle, each standing erect - as if they were three stone statues. She heard their deep voices rumble and sensed the tension emanating from them.

"It occured sometime yesterday afternoon," Saitoh stated cooly.

"Three men, three women and three children," Kenshin reiterated grimly, "Each an isolated event - picked off randomly in different locations."

"Yes," Saitoh affirmed, "They were all killed yesterday afternoon. Nine deaths in total."

"Any reason why?" Koji asked quietly.

"Chaos," Saitoh remarked, almost musingly, "Witnesses say the killer murdered the victim swiftly then said -"

"Chaos will bring order to this false era of peace," Kenshin interrupted.

"Precisely," Saitoh remarked casually, "And he announced his background too - the Kamiya Tenken Ryu."

The sudden sound of breaking dishes caused all three men to look towards the porch. For a fraction of a moment, all were still; Kaoru stood shock still facing them, the hand that dropped her tray of tea cups still dangling uselessly. Then, Kaoru stooped quickly to gather the broken bits of porcelain from the mess at her feet.

"Excuse me," Kaoru apologized hurriedly, trying to sweep up as much of the pieces as possible and refusing to look up lest they see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru's eyes involuntarily snapped up to see Kenshin striding towards her swiftly. He stood over her without his usual unassuming demeanor. Kaoru stared up at him, unsure of what to expect.

"Go inside, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru blinked rapidly, the tone in Kenshin's low voice surprising her and, in the deep recesses of her mind, scaring her. The tone was neither gentle nor harsh but it was uncharacteristically cold. She dropped her head, her hand reaching out to gather more broken pieces.

"I will, Kenshin, after-"

Kenshin grabbed her wrist firmly. The piece in Kaoru's hand dropped onto the wood of the porch with a dull thud. 

"Kenshin?"

"I will do it, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, pulling her firmly to her feet by the wrist, "Please go inside."

Kaoru straightened herself, regarding Kenshin oddly and with no small amount of confusion in her blue eyes. Without another word, she turned and shuffled softly into the house. Kenshin turned away and returned to the other two men.

"What ever is the matter between you?" Saitoh asked, tossing Kenshin an amused smirk, "And the girl?"

Kenshin raised narrowed eyes to Saitoh, "Don't ask what you don't need to know."

Saitoh's smirk deepened, "Ah."

Kenshin ignored the self-satisfied grin on Saitoh's face. His eyes flicked between them, his fists clenched and all his muscles taut. "This killer will be stopped," he stated coldly, "At all costs." Kenshin's eyes rested on Saitoh's smirking face, daring him to ask the question.

Saitoh dared. "Will you kill him, Battousai?"

Kenshin narrowed his burning eyes into slits, refusing to answer. Saitoh grinned back in silent mockery. 

"Another thing," Saitoh said, shifting his weight lazily, "I've arrested more people today than I ever have for carrying swords illegally."

Kenshin's frown deepened.

"Seems chaos _is_ coming," Saitoh continued, "Just like the bastard said."

"A few more people carrying swords doesn't constitute chaos," Koji said quietly.

Saitoh shrugged, "Well, I better go into the house to inform Kamiya-san."

Saitoh started towards the entrance to the house with his smooth, long steps. Kenshin stood in his way.

"Don't speak to her of this," he growled.

"But I promised her I would inform her of all news relating to his case," Saitoh protested, mocekery thick in his languid tone.

"I'll tell her myself," Kenshin hissed.

"What about the dishes?"

Mockery. Kenshin sensed it and hated it. His anger grew like a flame within him, his muscles tightening with battle anticipation. 

"I think," Koji said, clearing his throat and the tension that hung over them, "I think neither of you should see Kaoru at the moment."

Kenshin's dark violet eyes redirected their anger towards Koji. "Why not?"

Koji coughed. "Well, obviously not Saitoh-san. And you, Himura-san," Koji said softly, "You'll give her nightmares with that aura of yours."

Though he was smaller, Kenshin stared Koji down with burning eyes, weighing the argument in his mind. 

"Fine," Kenshin said, releasing his muscles, "I won't talk to her."

Kenshin started towards the porch where the broken porcelain cups still lay. "I will clean this up," he dismissed the group without a second thought, "Koji you can tell the news to Kaoru. And Saitoh, leave."

* . * . *

Kaoru sipped her tea slowly, eyes deliberately ignoring the other people eating dinner silently. Yahiko nibbled at his food as quietly as he could. Koji picked at his food with his chopsticks, and tried not to chew loudly. Kenshin didn't even bother to feign interest in the food; he sat and stared down at it. The room was silent. 

Kaoru sighed and set her cup of tea down. She flicked her eyes nervously in Kenshin's direction. He was still looking down. She sighed and began to raise herself slowly off the floor. The soft rustling of her kimono felt unbearably loud in the deafening silence of the room. Kenshin raised his eyes to her.

"Kaoru-dono, you have not finished your meal," he stated quietly.

Kaoru frowned, unknowingly irritated by the indifference in his tone. "I'm not hungry."

She stalked out of the room without another word. Koji cleared his throat. 

"Himura-san," he said in his soft melodic voice, "I will lock up the gates."

Yahiko picked up some of the plates. "I'll wash up," he volunteered.

Kenshin acknowledged their departures with a curt nod. And then he was left alone in the silence.

Once out of earshot, Kaoru shook herself from fingers to toes to rid herself of the tension the silence had caused. She stretched her arms upward, looking towards the calm night sky. Then, with a heaving sigh, she relaxed.

"He's not doing it on purpose, you know."

Kaoru looked towards the source of the low voice, startled. 

"Koji?"

Koji smiled his calm smile and walked over to the porch where she was standing.

"He doesn't hate you."

Kaoru laughed skittishly, trying to brush him off. "What are you talking about, Koji?"

Koji smiled serenely and sat on the porch by her feet. "You won't admit it, Kaoru?" he said softly, "You're worried he hates you because of all this commotion."

"And why would I be worried about something serious like that?" More nervous laughter.

Koji turned his blue eyes up to look straight at Kaoru. "Because he's been so cold, so tense lately. Right Kaoru?"

Kaoru stared back at Koji. With a sigh and a wry smile she plunked herself down beside him. Koji smiled at her endearingly.

"Don't worry too much. He's tense because he's worried. He's cold because he doesn't want to upset you with his anger."

Kaoru glanced at Koji from the corner of her eye. "Since when do you know everything about him?"

Koji smiled. He looked up at the night sky and spoke quietly, "I understand more than you think. He's an old warrior, like me. He's seen death and chaos, like me. It's hard to find the balance of your emotions when you've been through as much as we have."

"Since when are you such a mind reader?"

A deep rumbling laugh errupted from Koji. "Just don't misjudge him, Kaoru," he chuckled, "He does care about you."

Kaoru grunted in reply. Cocking her head to one side, she turned to study the face of her companion. Koji was leaning back, staring up at the sky. His smooth features were peaceful. His blue eyes traced over the stars patiently, thoughtfully. Almost like... Kaoru furrowed her brow thoughtfully. Almost like...

"What is it?" Koji asked, turning to meet her quizical gaze with a patient smile.

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up and she turned away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "It's nothing!"

Her reaction earned her another deep throated chuckle from Koji. "Ah, Kaoru," he breathed with a smile.

"And you, Koji," Kaoru asked sheepishly, "Won't you tell me something about your life? You said you were an old warrior, like Kenshin."

Koji looked away with a light smile. "You would hate me if I told you."

Kaoru shook her head vehemently. "No, I wouldn't!"

Another serene smile. "You can't say that until you know all I've done."

"Then tell me!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Let me be the judge."

"Kaoru," Koji sighed, "You're so innocent." He paused to smile at the stars. "My life is one of tragedy - it is destined to be. My family is cursed with my burden. I would never want to drag you into it."

Kaoru placed her hand on his shoulder. Koji turned in surprise. "Maybe I could help?" she said.

A rueful smile played on his lips. "Kaoru," he smiled, "It's late. You should get some rest."

She smiled at him, her smile like a ray of sunshine. She rose gracefully, her light hand lifting from his shoulder. Koji listened to her soft footfalls fading away into the house. He exhaled softly, leaning back on his hands and staring up into the sky.

As soon as their low voices disappeared, Kenshin rose from his place in the dining room. The light had faded long ago but he weaved his way out of the room expertly. His face was still taut with tension, his movements becoming more and more catlike. 

"Goodnight, Himura-san."

Kenshin stopped on his way inside at the sound of Koji's low voice.

"Koji-dono," Kenshin acknowledged quietly, "Goodnight."

"Is what I told her true?" Koji's voice stopped Kenshin again.

"That I'm emotionally unbalanced at the moment?" Kenshin snorted, without turning, "Don't you think we're too young for that?"

Koji laughed. "Too young? Let's not fool eachother, Himura-san. You and I both know we are close to our thirties, even though we don't look it."

Kenshin remained silent as Koji continued in his amicable tone.

"And we've both seen our share of chaos, right Himura Battousai?"

Kenshin bowed his head. "So you knew."

"Ah," Koji affirmed, "I knew it right away. But don't think I have anything personal against you."

Kenshin smiled dryly into the darkness, "I know you wouldn't. We're both too tainted to judge anyone else. Am I right?"

"Though your emotions may be clouded, your mind is sharp," Koji said softly. 

"Goodnight, Koji-dono," Kenshin said loudly as he proceeded into the house. 

Koji smiled at the stars in response. So, the legendary killer Battousai was staying with Kamiya Kaoru, a girl whose father once taught the newest serial killer in Tokyo. Add on a rude orphan and a loafing gangster who drops by constantly. What a strange household he'd fallen into. Koji sighed once before standing slowly and heading for bed.

© linay, 2001 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 9, to be continued!

_Thank you everyone for your kind and constructive compliments. After a short abscence I'm ready to continue this fic at top speed. (or at least, top speed for me...) Ah yes, and we have met Tetsuya before. He made his appearance in an earlier chapter - he made an attempt on Kaoru's life. Now...here's a list of characters to remember: _

Nagoya, Minako: weird old woman  
Fujiwara: man who developped a technique to counter the Kamiya Tenken Ryu (because his son became a killer)  
Tetsuya: He's dead. He and Yamada ganged up on Kaoru to try and get rid of all Kamiya's  
Yamada: guy who stole Fujiwara's technique in an attempt to kill Kaoru. Good fighter. Ran away from Kenshin though.  
Koji: mysterious guy who saved Kaoru's life by killing Tetsuya and is now staying at the Kamiya dojo.

Okay see you all in the next chapter! Please review so I get an approx. idea of how many people are reading this! 

~linay 


	10. as the death toll rises

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 10: As the Death Toll Rises**

"Minako-san! I didn't know you sold baskets too!" 

Minako wrinkled her nose at Kaoru's exuberance. "Of course i sell baskets, you silly girl! my shop is in the basket district, you know."

"Oh well," Kaoru stammered, "You had pots, remember? I _know_ you had pots because...Well, you know..."

Kenshin allowed himself a shadow of a smile at Kaoru's blushing face. Her youthful vibrancy calmed him and kept him anchored to his peaceful side. His brow grew troubled as he watched Kaoru and the old woman squabble happily. But, he mused to himself, in the course of only a few days he had felt himself slipping towards his fierce nature. Kenshin had taken careful measures to distance himself from the young girl, knowing that he would frighten her with his anger. So he veiled the rage burning within him under a mask of indifference. He had felt Kaoru's hurt in response but he had reasoned that it would be better than her horror at his hateful spite towards whoever had begun their troubles. Kenshin's face darkened. Rage began to boil up inside of him as his thoughts touched the events that had stripped his Kaoru of her peace of mind. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru interrupted his dark meditations cautiously, "Don't you think this basket would be good for the laundry?"

Kenshin raised his eyes to the expectant girl before him. He mustered all his strength and flashed her a semi-innocent smile. 

"Yes, Kaoru-dono," he said, trying to push the anxiety out of his voice, "I like that basket very much."

Kaoru, apparently relieved, smiled with a sigh. "Alright!" she exclaimed happily, "We'll take it Minako-san!"

"You mean, you'll pay for it, not you'll take it," Minako snorted.

"Ah Minako-san," Kaoru giggled, "You're so funny."

"Watch it girl," Minako warned with a firm smack to Kaoru's back, "I don't like being laughed at."

.

Kaoru waved at Minako enthusiastically as she and Kenshin walked away from Minako's stall. Kenshin, carrying the newly acquired laundry basket under one arm, studied Kaoru out of the corner of one eye. 

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin ventured quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Kaoru answered softly, "We have to get on with our lives."

Kenshin nodded slowly. 

"And how are you, Kenshin?"

Her question caught him off guard. He sighed heavily. "I am fine, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru peered at him inquisitively, trying to sense out his feelings. But there were none. He was a dry as a bone. She wrinkled her nose in frustration.

"There she is..." A hushed whisper.

"I can't believe she came out." Another whisper.

"The nerve!" An angry whisper.

"And look who she's with!" A bitter hiss.

Kaoru looked around in surprise. People were staring at them; staring and whispering. Confusion and hurt filled her features. Had Kenshin heard? Kaoru looked over to Kenshin. His face was taut and expressionless. 

"I think it's time we went home," Kenshin stated coolly to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded, speechless. Her shoulders sagged and she dropped her head, letting her bangs fall over her face. Kaoru tried to ignore the feel of the disgusted stares directed at her by the crowd. She felt herself cowering underneath the spite. Kenshin gritted his teeth angrily and refused to lower his head. Angry at the fickle emotions of the people around him, he strode beside Kaoru proudly, even cockily. He threw a casual glance to the side, checking on her. 

"Kaoru-dono," he muttered under his breath.

Her vibrancy. Her youthful innoncence. Her pride. Gone, like a breath of wind. He pressed his lips together angrily. Without warning, he grabbed one of her limp hands and hooked her arm under his. Kaoru looked up at him in surprise. Kenshin stared straight ahead, squeezing her arm in the crook of his. A thin, grateful smile passed over her face and then, sensing the spiteful stares, she cringed and bowed her head again.

"Get a doctor!" A frenzied shriek pierced the market air.

The crowd began to move, twisting and turning. A bloodied man pushed his way through, only to collapse to his knees in the dust.

"Doctor!" he wailed.

Kaoru's head snapped up. She rushed ahead of Kenshin in the direction that the man had come from. _This stench_ Her heart raced frantically. _The stench is unbearable_. Kaoru skidded to halt, dust rising. _Blood._

A child lay face-down in a growing pool of his own blood. A small girl sat in the layer of blood beside him, clutching the back of his shirt with both hands.

"Brother!" she cried.

Kaoru gasped. She stumbled forward, reaching out both hands to the weeping girl. The bloodied girl raised tearfilled eyes to Kaoru. _So much blood_. 

"Are you happy?" A voice cracked with anger shouted.

Kaoru turned to the source of the voice. A distraught man stood, buckled over with grief.

"Are you happy that your filthy technique took away my son's life?"

Kaoru shook her head, with wide pleading eyes. The man advanced angrily.

"I hate you," he said, his low voice laced with venom, "I hate your technique. How dare you interrupt our era of peace with your violent ways."

Kaoru backed up fearfully and turned back towards the little girl. The child was regarding her with horror-filled eyes - horror that was slowly turning to hate. Kaoru gasped.

"How dare you disrupt this peaceful time!" Another angry voice called.

A crowd was gathering. Kaoru backed up into Kenshin's stiff body. Her pleading blue eyes whipped around to stare at him. His face was impassive and deathly cold and his eyes were hooded slits of rage. Kaoru felt fear gripping her stomach. A large crowd was amassing itself around them. A burly man stepped forward.

"You!" he accused hatefully, "You are a shame to our era of peace!"

"Your Kamiya technique is destroying our peace!" Another man shouted angrily as he stepped out from the crowd. 

"You're scum," a third man hissed. He grabbed a small rock from the ground and hurled it at Kaoru. "Take that wench!"

Kaoru cringed as she saw the rock hurtling towards her. But the rock bounced harmlessly to the ground. Kaoru opened her eyes. Kenshin was holding his arm out in front of her, his sheathed sword shielding her. 

"Bastard!" Someone shouted, "You're a killer too-"

"The Battousai!" Another voice yelled.

"Violent pigs!"

"Take this, you bastards!"

More rocks flew at the pair. More yells. More insults. 

"Come here, bitch!" A hand grabbed Kaoru's wrist and pulled her away from Kenshin roughly. 

A big, hairy man held Kaoru up by the collar of her kimono. Kaoru barely struggled in his grasp, her feelings of shame weighing down her limbs. The man raised his arm, then backhanded Kaoru fiercely. The crowd cheered. Kaoru's head lolled to the side, her kimono still caught in the big man's grip. Her face stung fiercely. But the crowd's cheering stung right to her heart. 

Kenshin didn't even bother to warn the man. He charged swiftly and silently, knocking down the man who held Kaoru. Kaoru fell backwards, but Kenshin caught her with his free arm.

"You bastard," the man said as he rose, wiping the trail of blood from his mouth, "I'll get you for that, you bloody killer."

Kenshin snarled at the man. Kaoru winced as she felt a hand grab her wrist and drag her away from Kenshin. Kenshin shot Kaoru a look from the corner of his eye and, without a word, pushed her away towards the one who was grabbing at her.

Kaoru fell into soft but firm arms. She almost started to struggle out of their grip.

"Don't fight me, silly girl!" a wrinkled voice muttered.

"Minako-san!"

Minako held her tightly by the upper arm. "Let's go now."

"But Kenshin -"

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Let's go!" she commanded.

With hooded eyes, Kenshin watched Minako and Kaoru weave their way into the crowd and disapear. Then his eyes focused on the three men surrounding him.

"Come on you dirty cur," one taunted, "Let's hurry up so we can teach you a lesson!"

"You and that filthy woman!" 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed with anger and a golden rage brewed within him. Now that Kaoru was gone, he allowed his pent up rage to darken his mind and push out his gentle side completely. Kenshin felt his anger churning inside of him and the desire to hurt the people hurting his Kaoru growing. He looked up at his assailants, a vicious smirk twisting his lips. 

"Come then." Kenshin's voice dropped into a low growl.

Cold.

Dangerous.

Angry.

.

Meanwhile, Minako was dragging Kaoru down deserted streets. Kaoru, though usually a strong girl, was lagging behind the old woman.

"Minako-san," Kaoru asked quietly, her slow steps pulling back on Minako, "What about Kenshin?"

"Didn't I say not to worry about him?" Minako scolded, "He can take care of himself. Let me take you somewhere safe for now."

"But-"

"Look," Minako said, spinning around to face Kaoru suddenly, "Do you want them to skin you alive? Right now, Tokyo is in turmoil because of these irrational murders. And the people think _your_ technique is behind all their pain. You do _not_ want to get caught by an angry mob, understand?"

Kaoru nodded, deflated. Minako looked her over with a heavy sigh.

"We're almost there, Kaoru-chan," Minako said, gripping Kaoru's hand with hers, "And we'll have some nice hot tea."

Kaoru pressed her lips together into a thin smile and continued to plod behind Minako.

"Minako-san," Kaoru whispered softly, "Do you blame me too?"

Minako heaved another sigh. She turned and took Kaoru's chin in one of her withered hands. "No, Kaoru," she said, her face creasing with wrinkles as she smiled, "I don't think you're to blame. Let's just get to a safe place now, okay?"

A shadow of a smile flitted over Kaoru's pale face as she nodded and started to walk alongside Minako briskly. Minako's step quickened as they grew nearer to their destination.

"Almost there," she panted under her breath.

They stopped right before the towering gates of a dojo.

"Minako-san," Kaoru gasped, "You live here?"

"Yes, silly girl! You think I'd work and let my husband stay at home and do nothing?" Minako chuckled, "My husband runs a dojo."

Kaoru peered at the plaque hanging from the gate post. 

"Fujiwara," she read slowly, the name ringing bells in her mind. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. She began to shake her head violently. "No," she pleaded, "No I can't go in. Fujiwara is the man who...who..."

"Nonsense," Minako said, forcefully taking Kaoru's wrist and pushing on the dojo gates, "You're coming in and that's final."

Kaoru protested fearfully, even as she was pulled completely into the dojo. Minako pushed the gates closed behind them. Kaoru stood in the courtyard, trembling slightly.

"Stop being afraid, girl!" Minako chided, as she led the way up the house's porch, "My husband may be loud but he's not violent."

Somehow this information did not calm Kaoru's fears. She followed Minako into a small dining room with a slight tremble in her steps.

"Now," Minako directed, "Sit here. I will bring the tea in. And don't you dare move from that spot."

Kaoru sat and nodded, clasping her clammy hands in her lap tightly. Minako walked out of the room calmly, leaving kaoru to worry by herself. Kaoru was nervous. She was in the house of a man who hated her. She gripped the folds of her kimono, trying to wipe of the cold sweat from her palms. 

The sound of heavy footsteps thumping towards the entrance of the room forced Kaoru to look up. A burly, bearded man barrelled into the room.

"You!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at a stricken Kaoru, "What the HELL are you doing in my house?"

Kaoru, completely mortified, prostrated herself into an excessively formal bow. She heard the man's growls. The calm voice of Minako interjected.

"Calm down husband," Minako said calmly as she walked past him into the room holding a tray of tea, "She's my guest."

Minako set the tea onto the table and sat beside Kaoru. "Sit up, Kaoru," she said serenely.

"You brought this viper, a dog's daughter into our home?" Fujiwara stuttered in a rage, "How dare you insult the memory of our son by bringing this unworthy creature into our home!"

Minako looked sharply at her husband. "It's not her fault," she spat, "Now, either leave or sit here while I tell Kaoru-chan what she doesn't know."

.

Kenshin leaned against a wall in the dark of the police station. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. His sword lay on the table at the other end of the room.

"Seems you caused quite an uproar in the market place today, Battousai."

Kenshin ignored Saitoh. Saitoh, of course, smirked.

"Well, Battousai, have anything to say for yourself?"

Kenshin opened his eyes a crack to glare at Saitoh. 

"You seemed to have slid into your old personality quite easily," Saitoh drawled lazily, "And all because of this Kamiya girl. Who knew you had such a weak point. No wonder you tried to leave her behind when you went to Kyoto."

Kenshin emitted a low dangerous growl.

Saitoh laughed dryly. "Don't worry Battousai, I wouldn't try to use her against you, so to speak. However," he paused to take a long drag of his cigarette, "I do have a proposition for you."

Kenshin, his face stony, made no reply. Instead, he turned to stare out the window.

"What if I let you find this killer?" Saitoh said, "I'll give the lead and you find him. Your meager senses seem to have become sharper since this whole ordeal started."

Kenshin turned to stare at Saitoh. "You would take me as one of your lackey detectives?"

Saitoh chuckled and stood, flexing his long, lean body. "So against the idea of working for me, are you? Well, think about it," Saitoh said, approaching the table where Kenshin's sword lay, "You get to go after to bastard who did this to your woman."

"And what will I do to him once I find him?"

Saitoh grinned, picking up Kenshin's sword and tossing it to him. "Anything you want short of killing him, Battousai. Anything you want."

Kenshin caught the sword and tucked it into his belt deftly. "And why are you so set in getting me to do this."

"Because I know you can. I can see how much you want to rip this guy apart in your eyes," Saitoh said, bemused, "And all because it concerns that girl."

Kenshin straightened and headed to the door. 

"I'll think about it."

"Oh," Saitoh threw at Kenshin's departing figure, "You'll find your woman at the Fujiwara dojo."

Kenshin turned back, a look of mild surprise on his face. "What?"

Saitoh raised an eyebrow. "You sent her off with Nagoya Minako, didn't you?"

.

Minako sat up straight, pouring the tea skillfully. "Kaoru," she began quietly, "I told you my name was Minako, Nagoya Minako. And that was no lie. However," she paused to set a cup of tea before Kaoru, "I married and took another name. Fujiwara."

Kaoru gasped. Fujiwara sat stone still, camly acknowledging the tea his wife set before him.

"I am sorry I hid this from you," Minako continued, "But I was afraid you would not accept me if you knew I was the wife of a man set against your father."

"But why -" Kaoru sputtered helplessly.

"I wanted to know about you," Minako interrupted quietly, "It's true your father killed my son, so to speak. But I couldn't believe that it was your fault. So I wanted to meet you - and see for myself."

"Foolish woman," Fujiwara grunted.

Minako faced her husband, her voice clipped and angry, "Does this little girl before you look like a killer? Can you blame her for her father's mistakes?"

Fujiwara grunted. Kaoru stood unexpectedly. She approached Fujiwara cautiously and silently knelt and bowed before him.

"I don't know of the crimes my father committed. All I know is that he was loving to me. If he had been the cause of your son's death however, I am sorry."

Fujiwara glanced down and the girl and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Just get up girl!"

Kaoru sat up, her large blue eyes filling with tears. Minako gasped. Both Fujiwara and Kaoru turned to her in surprise.

"My God," Minako breathed, a hand fluttering over her mouth, "You look just like her!"

"Like who?" Fujiwara and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"Kyoko," Minako mouthed silently.

Kaoru jumped to her feet. "You knew her? You knew my mother?"

Minako lowered her hand and regained her composure. "Yes," she whispered, "She was beautiful."

"What was she like?" Kaoru cried excitedly.

"Exquisite," Fujiwara muttered, "She was exquisite."

Kaoru turned to Fujiwara in surprise. 

Fujiwara turned saddened eyes to Kaoru, "Yes, I knew your mother as well. She was my cousin."

"Then, why?" Kaoru asked, dumbfounded and unable to even formulate a question.

Fujiwara smiled ruefully, "Why do I hate you? Hate your family? Because your father stole my son. And then destroyed my cousin. "

"But my mother was murdered."

"And," Fujiwara said bitterly, "If she'd never been with your father, she would never have been targetted in such a way."

Kaoru stared at him. 

"Does that surprise you Kamiya Kaoru?" Fujiwara grunted, "You should know that the loved ones of powerful men are always a weakness."

Kaoru winced, images of Jineh and Saitoh flitting through her mind.

Fujiwara sighed and continued, "Yes your father was a shinsengumi assasin. He was a mighty fighter too. He was posted here, in Tokyo. It was in this city that he met my cousin, Kyoko." Fujiwara stopped, his dark eyes wandering to the ceiling thoughtfully.

Kaoru leaned forward expectantly. "Please," she begged, "Tell me what happened."

Fujiwara pressed his thin lips together and stroked his thick beard. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed, setting his palms on the table, "Your mother loved him the instant she saw him. And they married soon after that. They built the Kamiya dojo, where your father taught kendo while he wasn't on missions."

Fujiwara lowered his head and pressed his fingers against the wood of the table.

"And then," his voice becoming strained, "The revolution ended. But Kamiya wasn't pleased with the result. He stopped offering Kendo lessons. And he trained only three students. Two young men and one small girl. One of the boys chosen for training was my son."

"What was his name?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Shobei," Fujiwara answered slowly, "My son's name was Shobei. A bright young man and very skilled. I am not surprised Kamiya wanted him as a pupil. But one day my bright young son announced he would leave on a mission - to destroy the false new era of peace."

Fujiwara looked up, his eyes staring vacantly at the wall. "He left us in anger. And he never returned. We received news that he had been killed while murdering innocent people in Kyoto. His body was..."

"Do you see why my husband is so angry?" Minako interjected quietly, "My son was sent on a mission by your father and met his shameful death on the streets of Kyoto. And, only a few months later, your father started teaching a technique of protection. Do you see the injustice?"

Kaoru stared down at her hands, trembling. The pain in their voices overwhelmed her. 

"And now senseless killings in Tokyo!" Fujiwara's eyes began to burn angrily, "Another student of the Kamiya Tenken Ryu is spreading death in the streets!"

Kaoru's eyes snapped up. "Do you know this student?"

"No," Fujiwara answered dryly, "The identity of the other two students is unknown to me. It was kept very secret."

"But there were only two others - a young man and a small girl, right?"

Fujiwara turned curious eyes upon the intense girl before him. "That is so."

"Then that other boy is the killer in Tokyo!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Are you sure you don't even have a clue about his identity?"

Fujiwara shook his head slowly. Kaoru slumped slightly. Minako watched her silently.

"But he was only a few months younger than my own son. Shobei sometimes described his fellow students. He said the girl was no more than 8 or 10. And the boy was tall. Shobei wasn't able to figure out where they lived since they were always at the dojo before he arrived and always stayed later after he left for home."

"Nothing else?"

Fujiwara shook his head. 

"But there were only three, right? And only one of them could be the killer now, right?"

Fujiwara raised an eyebrow. "That is correct."

Kaoru jumped up from her seat and bowed quickly. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be returning home now."

Minako looked up sharply. "Should you be out in the streets?"

Kaoru set her lips in a grim smile, "I have to tell this new information to Kenshin right away. It means we're only looking for one man - the only other male student of the Kamiya Tenken Ryu. I will find him!"

With that, Kaoru ran out of the room unceremoniously. Fujiwara turned to his wife.

"Is she always like that?"

Minako sighed.

.

Kaoru ran through the pouring rain, letting the water splosh around her ankles. She was hardly a block from the gates of the Fujiwara dojo when a cold voice stopped her.

"Where are you running to?"

Kaoru's body stiffened immediately. She turned her head to stare at a figure shadowed between two buildings.

"Yamada..." The name left her lips as her blood turned to ice in her veins. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 10, to be continued!

Sorry it took so long for me to write this! I hope everyone still remembers what the plot is about cause it's about to get complicated! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Please keep telling me what you think. I really appreciate it. Till the next chapter! Don't worry, I promise it won't take me as long to write. 


	11. the hitokiri's burning rage

-----dream------{rurouni kenshin fanfics} The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 11: The Hitokiri's Burning Rage**

"Where are you running to?"

Kaoru's body stiffened immediately. She turned her head to stare at a figure shadowed between two buildings.

"Yamada..." The name left her lips as her blood turned to ice in her veins.

"Surprised to see me?" Yamada snarled with a smirk as he emerged from the shadows, "Hm, little Kamiya brat?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed angrily. "Why you-"

"Now, now," Yamada interrupted sharply, "Let's not have any name calling, shall we? Just listen - I have some information you might be interested in."

"Is that so?" Kaoru scoffed, "How could you have any information that would interest me?"

"Don't you remember?" Yamada smiled knowingly at Kaoru, "Don't you remember the day your father died? I was there, I know who the killer was."

Kaoru's mind reeled with the memories.

_ "Good work," A cool voice interrupted from the sidelines, "Now you can continue your master's true dream." There Yamada stood, over the unconscious body of a small girl. Herself. _

"You," Kaoru growled, her eyes swimming with anger, "You approved of his death. You let my father's own student murder him. You-"

She was stopped by Yamada's mirthless laugh. "Of course I approved of his death. I hate him," Yamada's eyes glinted cruelly as he hissed, "And I hate you. I will kill you with my own hands. But first, I'll let you track down that other student for me."

"And what if I don't want your information?"

"Oh I don't think you have a choice," Yamada chuckled softly, "You need to find that killer before everyone in Tokyo is dead. And don't think I really care if everyone has to die before you do."

Kaoru clenched her teeth angrily. "You-"

The unexpected sound of feet splashing through the puddled streets caused the two to look up. 

"Kaoru-dono!" 

A smile rose to Kaoru's lips unconsciously as she recognized Kenshin's voice. 

"Here, midnight tonight," Yamada growled.

Kaoru stared.

"Midnight," Yamada repeated as he ran into the shadows, "Come alone."

Kenshin rounded the corner, calling Kaoru's name as he ran through ankle deep puddles of water. 

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kenshin had stopped by the Fujiwara dojo only to learn that Kaoru had left moments before. He had raced after her without hesitation. He whipped his head around frantically, searching the dark streets for her. With a sudden splash, he skidded to a halt.

Kaoru was standing still, her eyes staring into an empty alley. Kenshin approached her cautiously.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru turned at the sound of his voice.

"Kenshin."

Kenshin took Kaoru's elbow gingerly. "Kaoru," he asked in a low voice, "Why did you leave the Fujiwara dojo?"

Kaoru turned bewildered blue eyes up to Kenshin's face. "I," she stammered slowly, "I wanted to go home."

Kenshin furrowed his brows at her words. He sensed that she was concealing something from him.

"Kaoru-dono, what-"

"Let's go home, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, "Let's just go home."

.

Kenshin guided a bewildered Kaoru up to the gates of the Kamiya dojo. As he looked up to push the gates open, he suddenly cursed under his breath. Kaoru's head jerked up. Kenshin cursed again, seeing that his supposedly silent curses had drawn her attention upward. Plastered across the gates in bright red paint were hateful and cruel words. Kaoru inhaled sharply, unconsiously tightening her grip on Kenshin's arm.

Kenshin, unable to control himself, cursed under his breath for a third time as he watched Kaoru's hurt lips mouth the words painted on her door.

_Murderer_

Go back to hell, pigs

You'll get yours

Even as Kenshin pushed her past the doors and into the safety of the dojo courtyard, he could feel her trembling under the weight of those words. 

"Kaoru!" A concerned young voice called from the porch.

Kenshin looked up to see Yahiko and Koji standing on the porch, watching the duo with concern. Yahiko's mouth hung open as he watched his master come towards them with the most defeated look he had ever seen. Koji stood, grim-faced and simply stared.

Kaoru didn't bother to look up, although she felt all eyes on her. She simply lifted the soaking wet material of her kimono and mounted the steps of the porch, gliding past them. Kenshin watched her go as he stood under the shelter of the porch with the others.

"Himura-san," Koji asked quietly, "What happened to Kaoru?"

Kenshin, his eyes never leaving her retreating figure, shrugged as he said firmly, "Don't let Kaoru-dono leave the dojo."

Without another word, Kenshin made his way to his own room to change, leaving a wet trail behind him.

Koji and Yahiko turned to each other and shrugged. Then, silently, they went about two separate tasks; Yahiko to the hallway and Koji to the kitchen.

.

Kaoru set her comb down on her bed table. With smooth graceful movements, she pleated her midnight black hair into a long, shiny braid. Then, tightening her crisp dry yukata around her, she rose and headed for the door to her room. She slid it open carefully, poking her head out to scan the hall. A rich nutty smell filled her nostrils. She inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of fresh rice. Anticipating a hot meal, she stepped out into the hallway. 

"What?"

Kaoru drew her foot back in surprise. She stared down. The floor was dry. She stepped forward again, surprised that someone had cleaned the hallway so quickly. A quiet voice from the entrance to the hallway interrupted her thoughts.

"Yahiko cleaned it," Kenshin informed her from his spot by the entrance, "And Koji-san has prepared dinner."

Kaoru nodded and walked towards Kenshin who was leaning, arms folded, on the door frame. Without a word, the silent pair headed for the dining room.

"Ah! Kaoru!" Koji exclaimed with a bright smile, "I'm glad you've emerged. Please share this meal with us!"

Kaoru smiled as she sat and picked up the chopsticks that had been carefully laid beside her bowl of rice.

"Thank you for the food," she said with a tiny smile. She turned to Yahiko, "And thank you for cleaning."

Yahiko shrugged and turned back to his food, trying not to radiate pride.

Kenshin sat silently, sipping tea. 

"Kaoru-dono," he asked, his tone dropping into a rumble, "Why did you leave Fujiwara dojo?"

Kaoru fidgetted with her chopsticks and spoke hesitantly, "I wanted to go home."

Kenshin closed his eyes and restrained the anger rising in his throat. "Kaoru-dono," he asked again, his tone tightening, "Did you not realize that your life would be in danger?"

"It's no big deal," Kaoru answered, trying for nonchalance.

Kenshin's knuckles went white as his fingers pressed hard against the cup of tea he held up to his pinched lips. "No big deal?" His voice had dropped into a dangerous rumble, "Your life is not big deal?"

Yahiko's eyes darted nervously from Kaoru to Kenshin, inching unconsciously away. Koji ate silently, staring down at the table.

Kaoru shifted in her seat and tried to act normal. "It wasn't very dangerous," she said flippantly.

Kenshin slammed his tea cup onto the table suddenly. Everyone jumped in their seats. All eyes were on Kenshin but Kenshin was glaring only at Kaoru with blazing, angry eyes. Kaoru stifled a gasp, unable to understand his sudden anger.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin growled, "You acted foolishly today and risked your life." Kenshin placed his palms on the table and leaned forward angrily. "And I won't stand for it. I won't allow you to be in danger. You will not leave the gates of this dojo."

Kaoru began to protest as Kenshin rose and headed for the door. "But Kenshin -" 

"No!" Kenshin barked, throwing an angry glance over his shoulder, "You will not leave this dojo until this matter is settled - it is not a question!"

Leaving behind a stunned Kaoru, a nervous Yahiko and a stoic Koji, Kenshin stalked out and slammed the door shut. As soon as he was out of the room, he sighed and leaned against the wall, staring up. He bit his lip, almost as surprised at his outburst as everyone else had been. He ran a sweaty hand through his hair and rationalized his harshness. She needs to be protected at all costs. No one will hurt her. With those thoughts in mind. he steeled himself and walked away.

Kaoru heard Kenshin's steps pad away from the dining room. Then she allowed herself to slump down. She looked over at her anxious companions. 

"Who would have though, hn?" Kaoru tried to laugh, "As if I could be kept here against my will!"

Yahiko stared dumbfounded at Kaoru's quickly receding laugh. Kaoru sighed and placed her chopsticks down. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I will go to my room now."

She stood and left the room quietly. Yahiko turned to Koji.

"What the hell is going on?"

Koji sighed and also put down his chopsticks. "Himura-san is being very protective of Kaoru."

"But he's never ever spoken like that to her before!"

"That is most likely true," Koji said sighing, "And she must be very shocked at the moment."

Koji rose slowly, smiling down at the startled face of the young boy below him. "Don't worry, it won't be like this forever."

Koji left the room to stand on the porch and peer out into the rain. Vaguely he could make out a red headed form standing by the open gates. Koji watched silently as Kenshin slowly, methodically scraped the paint off the of the gates. Kenshin, sensing he was being watched, turned slowly to stare at Koji. The two men locked gazes silently. In Kenshin's lavender eyes, Koji saw the battling emotions quite clearly, as well as the determination to keep Kaoru safe. With a soft smile, Koji dropped his gaze and Kenshin turned to resume his scrubbing. As Koji walked into the house, Kenshin gritted his teeth and ignored the rain that was once again drenching him to the bone.

Koji padded softly to Kaoru's room and slid the door open quietly. Kaoru was sitting on an open futon, staring at the wall. At the sound of the door sliding open, she turned quickly.

"Ken-"

The name died on her lips. Koji smiled softly as he entered the room and slid the door shut behind him. Without waiting for an invitation, he approached the staring girl and sat beside her on the futon. Kaoru, shocked and flustered, inched slowly away from him. 

Koji smiled knowingly, "Don't be so nervous, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru's eyesbrows shot up and she stopped moving, nervousness seeping into her already pale features.

"Koji-san -"

"Back to 'san', are we?"

Kaoru laughed nervously, "It's just that..."

Koji smiled serenely and placed one of his large calloused hands on her slim hand that was resting on the futon. "Kaoru-chan," he asked patiently, "What has happened between you and Himura-san?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru tried to laugh.

Koji pressed his fingers onto hers. "Remember what I told you before?" he said quietly, "Don't misjudge him. He's acting the way he is for your own good."

This time time Kaoru did laugh - but her laugh was dry and angry. "For my own good?" she spat, "He treats me like an idiot and it's for my own good?"

"He's trying his best to protect you," Koji said placatingly.

"By locking me in my own home?" Kaoru asked, angry tears coming to her eyes, "Why does he have to treat me like a child?"

Koji sighed with a smile, "Kaoru-chan, if you act like a child, he'll treat you as one."

Kaoru pulled away from Koji with surprising force, anger shining in her tearfilled eyes. 

"What!" she cried, "You're saying -"

Koji grabbed both her hands and pulled them to his chest. "Don't be rash," he chided with a patient smile, "Don't overeact."

Kaoru tried to twist away, crying angrily, "Let go of me!"

The door slid open with a loud snap. The pair turned to see Kenshin looming in the doorway, a golden rage glittering in his eyes.

"What are you doing in Kaoru-dono's room, Koji-san?" Kenshin demanded, slurring the 'san' in Koji's name.

Koji dropped Kaoru's limp hands and rose quietly. "Talking," Koji answered seriously.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow as his hand flitted to the handle of his sword. "Talking?" he spat, "It didn't look too civilized."

Koji took a few cautious steps forward, "It wasn't like that, Himura-san."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kaoru gasped fearfully, watching the two men eye each other. 

Koji held his hands up. "I'll just leave," he said softly.

Koji made as if to leave the room quietly but Kenshin didn't move from the door. "What were you doing to her?" Kenshin demanded again.

"Nothing," Koji answered, impatience flaring slightly in his tone.

Without a word, Kenshin slammed Koji into the wall angrily and pressed his now drawn sakaba sword to his neck. Kaoru stared at the two men towering above her. She rose to her feet quickly.

"Stop it, Kenshin!" she cried.

Kenshin didn't bother to look around. "What were you doing," he hissed at Koji's face.

"Get off him!" Kaoru shouted at Kenshin, anger replacing the fear, "He wasn't doing anything! In fact, he was defending you!"

Kenshin's grip on Koji's gi loosened but he still did not turn around.

"I said he wasn't hurting me! And I can't believe he even tried to defend you," Kaoru yelled, tears spilling over her cheeks, "When all you do is hurt the people who care about you!"

Kenshin dropped Koji suddenly and turned to stare at Kaoru. Kaoru attempted to meet his eyes defiantly through her tears. What she saw only made her heart leap into her throat. For the first time in a long time, Kenshin's lavendar eyes had gone wide. He was staring at her and Kaoru flinched under his purple, bewildered and hurt gaze. Without another word, Kenshin turned away and left the room silently. Kaoru lowered her eyes for a moment and then she looked up quickly at Koji who was straightening his gi. She blinked in confusion when she met Koji's slightly disaproving eyes.

"That was the wrong choice of words, Kaoru-chan," Koji said softly with a light frown.

Then, Koji also left the room and slid the door shut behind him, leaving Kaoru standing alone in the middle of the room.

Koji slid the door shut with a sigh and then, as he turned to exit the hall, almost tripped over Kenshin. Kenshin was sitting cross-legged by the door, his sword on the floor beside him.

"Himura-san!"

Kenshin didn't lift his head or open his eyes. "I'm sorry, Koji-san."

Koji smiled although Kenshin wasn't looking, "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would not allow her to leave the dojo."

"Don't you think you are being a bit extreme?"

"No."

Koji shrugged and continued to exit the hall. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to keep her here for awhile," Koji sighed, "I'll be going out for a while then."

Kenshin didn't bother to respond. He simply sat, and waited.

.

Night had fallen on the Kamiya Dojo. Kaoru sat in the centre of her room, unmoving. The rain still had not stopped; it continued to pour down unrelentingly. Kaoru was no longer dressed in her flimsy yukata but in an old kimono. With a determined snort, she rose to her feet and silently padded to the door. She slid it open slowly, being careful not to make a sound. Holding her breath, she stepped out of her room gingerly.

"Where are you going, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru jumped as she heard Kenshin's low voice coming from below her. She looked down to see Kenshin sitting by her door, staring up at her. 

"Oh," she chuckled nervously, "Just out for a breath of fresh air!"

"No."

Kaoru stared down at Kenshin's flat refusal.

"What do you mean- " she sputtered uselessly.

"It's late, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin ordered, "Go to bed."

"Kenshin," Kaoru stated angrily, hands on her hips, "You can't stop me! I -"

"Yes I can," Kenshin said in an angry whisper, "You are far too reckless with your own life."

Kaoru stared, anger flaring. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Kenshin stared at her, his purple eyes reaching deep into her. "Please go back to your room, Kaoru-dono," he said softly but firmly, "I will protect you. You will stay in the dojo."

In a huff, Kaoru spun on her heel and marched back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Kenshin lowered his head tiredly. He let out a heavy sigh and pressed his lips together. Was he being too harsh? No, he concluded, she needed to be protected. So lost was he in his thoughts that he did not hear the soft sound of a girl sliding to the ground from the window of the room behind him. 

Kaoru lowered herself gently onto the ground from the window of her room. Her heart was pounding, expecting Kenshin to pounce on her any minute. She crouched by the base of the wall, listening. Satisfied that Kenshin hadn't heard, she rose and turned towards the dojo gates.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru stopped suddenly.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Yahiko asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he peered out into the rain.

Kaoru leaned up towards Yahiko's window. "Shhh, Yahiko," Kaoru whispered.

"Why?"

"There's just something I have to do."

"Why not tell Kenshin?"

"He won't let me go."

"But Kaoru," Yahiko protested in a whisper, "He's worried -"

"Please don't tell him!" Kaoru begged softly, "I _have_ to do this on my own." _If only to prove I can do something without him, _ she added to herself. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Yahiko assented reluctantly, "But come back." 

Kaoru smiled gratefully and sprinted away into the rain. Yahiko stared after her, shaking his head. With a confused sigh, he flopped onto his futon and stared up at the blank ceiling.

Kaoru slowly eased to a stop as she ran past the gates of the dojo, noticing that the red paint had mysteriously disappeared from the doors. For a moment, her thoughts were twinged with guilt as she pictured Kenshin sitting by her door, guarding her. 

_"Midnight, come alone"_

She shook her head violently and focused on her midnight meeting. She had to get that information before anyone else was murdered in her father's name. She steeled herself and ran into the rainy night.

Saitoh flicked a burning ash from his cigarette. He lounged against the side of a dark building, taking shelter under an overhang. He watched the street from the shadows, one hand resting on the hilt of the sword at his side. He smirked, hearing the approaching splash of footsteps.

Yamada squeezed the handle of the dagger he had sharpened for this particular occasion. His lips curled into a menacing grin as he saw the soaking wet Kamiya girl run towards their appointed spot. She ran past his hiding place and stopped in the centre of the deserted street, searching for him. Yamada loomed behind her and crept forward stealthily, drawing the dagger. 

Yahiko crept out of his room guiltily. The child hadn't been able to sleep. He almost tripped over Kenshin, who seemed to be sleeping fitfully in his sitting position.

Kenshin was dreaming. His features twitched with the nightmare. He was running into the dojo's hall, sword drawn. Kaoru was in the midst of a sword fight with someone. Both fighters thrust their swords forward. Both were still. Then Kaoru's back arched slowly, her blood trickling from the sword that was protruding from her back. He heard her gasp softly, quivering slightly as her white gi slowly turned red. Both Kaoru and her opponent fell slowly backwards away from eachother onto the shiny dojo floor - both of their swords bloody to the hilt, both of their chests growing dark from each of their own life-blood slowly draining from their bodies. 

_Too late._

Someone was shaking him.

_Too late._

Kenshin's eyes snapped open. He was face to face with a very anxious Yahiko. 

"Kenshin!" Yahiko exclaimed breathlessly.

"What is wrong?"

"Kaoru," Yahiko confessed, leaning back and hanging his head, "She ran -"

"What?!" Kenshin shouted, jumping up. 

He flung her door open and stared.

Empty - except for the rain that was streaming in through an open window.

_Too late._

.

Yamada approached the girl slowly from behind, raising the dagger slowly. A malicious smile crept onto his face as his arm lifted. With a sudden cry, he lunged forward, bringing the dagger down.

Kaoru turned, startled by the unexpected shout from behind. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Yamada!" she screamed as she tumbled to the muddy road in an effort to escape the dagger.

She twisted up from the ground, clutching her arm.

"Yamada!" she cried again, blood seeping through where her fingers gripped her upper arm.

Yamada straightened and turned to the crouching girl. "So you came," Yamada snarled, "You stupid girl."

Tears began to sting Kaoru's eyes as she realized she had no weapon with her. And Kenshin would certainly not appear to save her. She rose with difficulty.

"Give me the identity of the other student of my father's Kamiya Tenken Ryu!" Kaoru shouted angrily.

Yamada smirked as he walked forward slowy, clutching the dagger in an attack position.

"Why?" he hissed with a devilish grin.

"Because," Kaoru shouted into the rain, "Because you said you wanted to tell me!"

In the silence that followed, Kaoru realized her folly. Why would he give her information? Why had he really wanted to call her out? Her heart dropped.

"Did you think I actually needed you?" Yamada laughed loudly, "I already know who the other student is, you little idiot. I only need to kill you while that red-headed bastard isn't around and then I can track the other student with free rein." 

Kaoru's heart sunk even further. She watched through tear-filled eyes as Yamada launched himself at her, brandishing the dagger.

The next minutes were a flurry of motion. Kaoru found herself hurtling through the air, wrapped in someone's arms.

"Kenshin..." The name was barely breathed, as Kenshin came to a skidding halt with Kaoru in his arms.

Kenshin looked back over his shoulder at the slightly surprised Yamada. He dropped Kaoru unceremoniously and turned back to Yamada. Kaoru gasped and extended her fingers towards Kenshin's upper arm where a deep gash was beginning to drip blood. Kenshin flicked her hand away and stalked towards Yamada, drawing his sword.

"You," Kenshin growled, "I will kill you for this."

Kaoru gasped and covered her mouth with a fluttering hand. Kenshin ignored this and headed straight for Yamada. 

"Damn you, Battousai," Yamada cursed, "If you were only a second later."

Kenshin snarled at him through the rain and rushed at him, striking him across the chest with the reversed-blade sword and sending him into a wall. Kenshin reached out and grabbed Yamada by the front of the gi, his knuckles white. Before Yamada could even lift his dagger, he was flying though the air. He landed in the mud and then struggled to his feet. Kenshin struck him again, and Yamada cruppled into a heap. Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands, afraid because she had never seen Kenshin so unnecessarily brutal. 

"Get up," Kenshin raged, "Get up!"

Yamada struggled in the mud. Kenshin marched over to his crumpled form and lifted him up by the throat.

"Then die if you can't fight back," Kenshin muttered, leveling his sword with Yamada's throat.

"Stop, Battousai!"

Kenshin swivelled his face around to see Saitoh, standing in the rain. He emitted a low feral growl and turned back to his victim. Yamada's face was full of terror as he stared into Kenshin's livid eyes. 

"Let me deal with him," Saitoh commanded, walking up to stand beside Kenshin, "Don't kill him."

"Officer!" Yamada cried, "He attacked me!"

Saitoh raised an unamused eyebrow at Yamada's cowering features. "Don't misunderstand me. I don't want him to kill you only because I want the pleasure of extracting information from you at the police station."

Kenshin stared at his prey for a moment and then flung Yamada's pathetic body in Saitoh's direction. Saitoh caught the man by the arm and began dragging him away.

"Almost too late, Battousai," Saitoh smirked over his shoulder, "But remember, my offer's still on the table."

Kaoru watched Kenshin's back as Saitoh led Yamada away. They stood in the rain, neither moving for an eternity. Then, with slow deliberate steps, Kenshin began to walk away.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered his name softly and slowly, reaching out a slender hand to his retreating figure.

Kenshin stopped for a moment, turning to look at her from over his shoulder. Kaoru's body went rigid. His narrowed eyes met hers. The stare he shot her sent shivers of fear up her spine. From under droopping red locks of dripping wet hair, Kenshin glared at her with cold eyes narrowed with anger, disappointment and a slight tinge of hurt. Without a word, Kenshin turned away and continued walking through the rain, not even stopping when he heard the slight splash of a woman falling to her knees in the puddled water of the drenched Tokyo street. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 11, to be continued!

*Hi-yo! Look, Look! Another Chapter already! Who's on a roll.....heehee...  
Thanks for the reviews (although there aren't too many of them *sigh*). I really appreciate the comments.   
mystic wolf - sorry for the wait! But glad you're reading - and see, not such a long time between 10 & 11 (*beams*)   
macy - thanks for always reviewing; it's greatly appreciated  
Eliminator - *blush* I'm glad you're enjoying it!

E-chan - I know...I'm quite notorius for cliffhangers *drops head in shame*

Ayame - moohaha... I'm evil!! heehee....

liz - don't worry, I'm on it! ^_~

And to everyone who had reviewed the previous chapters: THANK YOU! Please keep reading and telling me what you think!

linay 


	12. a parting gift

**WARNING** ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. Not telling what, but it IS adult-ish (at least by my prudish standards). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

Also, characters do funny, perhaps uncharacteristic things in this chapter. I'M SORRY. But please bear with me, it all has a reason, I promise! So anyway, here is the (longest) chapter so far. 

The Sword that Protects by linay 

chapter 12: A Parting Gift 

Kaoru sighed and sank deeper into the steaming water of the bath. She reached up and slowly undid the cloth holding her hair up. Midnight black hair spilled from the top of her head and fell across her shoulders and down her back, the long strands floating up horizontally where they touched the hot water. Kaoru stared down at the intricate web that her hair had created in the water. SHe deftly twirled one end with a finger, tracing spiral patterns in the water. 

Another sigh. 

Kaoru suddenly plunged her head into the water. When she broke the surface again, her hair was matted onto her head, water sliding down from her hair in small streams. 

Another sigh. 

Kaoru leaned against the bath's wall and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, her fingers still playing with her hair. Megumi had been angry. It was to be expected. Kaoru had numbly endured Megumi's scolding. The doctor had scolded Kaoru the whole time that she had been wrapping Kaoru's arm in bandages. But it had been the scene right after that Kaoru found hard to endure 

"You're lucky it's just a scratch!" Megumi shouted, pulling the bandages tight, "It could've been much much worse!" 

Kaoru stood, bowed and took her seat at the other end of the room. 

Megumi then sat near Kenshin, who had already bared his arm and half his chest. 

"Kenshin's wound is much deeper," Megumi announced as she treated the wound. 

Kenshin remained silent, not even flinching as Megumi tightened the bandages that wound around his upper left arm. His eyes were stone cold and stared straight ahead. 

"Kaoru," Megumi admonished the girl as Kenshin was pulling his gi back on, "Didn't you think about us? Don't you even appreciate what Ken-san goes through for you?" 

Kaoru lifted her ashen face to answer but Kenshin's unfeeling voice cut in. 

"Of course not," he said without a trace of emotion as he rose to exit, "Otherwise she wouldn't have acted so rashly." 

Kaoru bowed her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Even Megumi had cast a sympathetic glance her way. 

Kaoru's chin touched the steaming water. His eyes had been terrible; she'd been glad they were directed at the wall and not at her. She couldn't even begin to describe the way his eyes had frightened her - the mixture of anger, coldness, hardness and, most terrifying, hurt. A cool tear slipped from Kaoru's cheek and dropped noiselessly into the water. 

Then, with a resolute sigh, Kaoru stood, the bath water heaving about her legs. She shivered and pulled a dry yukata around her as she stepped out of the bath. Running a towel through her hair she stepped out of the bath house and headed for her room. She paused at the entrance to the hall. 

Kenshin sat on the porch, his back to her. His sword was propped up between his legs, resting on his shoulder. He was staring at the closed doors of the dojo. 

Kaoru sighed, turning away. He had been like that since Megumi left the dojo - almost 10 hours ago. 

Kenshin listened numbly to the sound of Kaoru's retreating footsteps. He strained his ears to hear the soft sound of her door sliding open and shut, his eyes never leaving the great wooden gates. From his post on the porch, he had heard breakfast being served, dishes being cleaned, practice being held and Kaoru taking her afternoon bath. And for all that time, he had been still. 

With a sudden start, Kenshin jumped up from his seat, sword in hand. His nose was to the air, his trained ears listening carefully. 

A dull thudding sound was coming from the gates. And then another thud, and another. Something was hitting the wooden doors! 

Footsteps sounded throughout the dojo as all the occupants rushed out to the porch. Kenshin started towards the gates slowly. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered hesitantly. 

"Koji-san," Kenshin intoned emotionlessly, "Please take Kaoru-dono and Yahiko inside." 

With a quick nod, Koji guided Kaoru into the house by her shoulders. Yahiko followed wordlessly. 

Kenshin swung the gates open and stepped out into the street. He pulled the doors shut behind him and faced an angry crowd. Kenshin felt light crackle of eggshells under his feet. He did not have to turn around to know that the Kamiya gates were covered in splattered eggs. 

"You! You're a murderer!" 

Kenshin stared the crowd down coolly. 

"Bastard!" A heated voice called. 

An egg landed on the side of Kenshin's head, the yolk dripping down from his hair. Kenshin was unmoving. 

"Don't you have anything to say?" 

Kenshin was still as more eggs came hurtling at him. 

In a calm, cool voice, Kenshin announced, "You are mistaken; there are no killers residing here." 

"Liar!" 

"Did you know," an irate man stepped forward, "That more than a dozen people were murdered last night? All killed - for no reason! But for the Kamiya technique." 

"You are all mistaken," Kenshin replied coldly. 

"Liar!" the crowd chorused. 

"The Kamiya girl was seen sneaking out last night!" 

"It must have been her!" 

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "That is not true. Kaoru-dono was out for another reason." 

"At midnight?" 

"And how'd you know anyway?!" 

"Oh that's right," a voice hooted, "He was also on the streets last night." 

"So it was you!" 

Kenshin almost sighed. "No." 

"You can't fool us!" 

"You're the killer from the bakamatsu era!" 

"Unforgivable!" 

All of a sudden, the situation escalated. Several young men rushed forward to charge Kenshin. Unwilling to allow himself to be sucked into a fight, Kenshin dodged easily. 

"Don't play games with us!" 

More men rushed at Kenshin, yelling accusations. 

"Bring out the girl if you can't get that man!" a voice floated over the hubub. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin caught a glimpse of several strong men tugging at the doors of the dojo. Without a moment's hesitation, Kenshin flung all his attackers to the ground with a few swift swipes of his sheathed sword. In the next moment, he had knocked down the men trying to enter the dojo. 

"Stay away from her," he hissed at the crowd angrily. 

"Make us!" the crowd threatened as it edged closer towards Kenshin. 

"I won't let you touch her," Kenshin hissed, drawing his sword in a fluid silver arc. He held his sword out vertically, challenging the mob. 

The mob rustled nervously at the sight of the sword. Kenshin stood in front of the gates solidly, his eyes hard. An intimidating figure indeed. 

"You're the killer, aren't you?" a clean-shaven young man asked, stepping forward. 

Kenshin remained silent and solid in his stance. 

"You must be the killer that's terrorizing our city. Only someone with your skill could kill so easily," the man's voice was filled with hateful reverence. 

Kenshin stared evenly back. 

The younger man turned away. "We won't stop terrorizing you for all the pain you've caused us. We won't rest till you are dead or gone." With that calm announcement, the man walked away. 

The crowd began to thin slowly, Kenshin eyeing them all the while with his sword at attention. 

* * * 

The creaking of the dojo doors pricked at all the ears of those inside, regardless of where they were. Without a moment's hesitation, Kaoru was careening out of the house. She leaned out from the porch, her arm hooked around a post. The small, stiff figure of Kenshin emerged from the gates. 

He was walking straight for the small well. Kaoru started to jump off the porch to run to him but a light touch on her shoulder stopped her. She turned in surprise. 

Koji's blue eyes stared back into hers. He shook his head gently, gesturing towards Kenshin with a slight nod. 

Kaoru's eyes fell upon Kenshin. 

And saw him sheath his sword. 

And flick bits of egg yolk from his hair. 

She gasped, a hand going to her open mouth. 

"Why?" she breathed. 

"I don't know," Koji whispered, "But I think you'd better save your questions for later." 

They both watched as Kenshin stiffly reached the well. As if it were completely normal, Kenshin reached for a full bucket of icy water and emptied it over his head. Setting the bucket down, he shook tiny droplets from his hair with a vigorous shake of his head. Kaoru watched, fascinated. 

Kenshin turned away from the well and headed towards the porch. Kaoru stepped back slightly, the dark look in Kenshin's eyes sparking fear in her heart. Kenshin, for the first time that day, was staring straight into her eyes. 

Kenshin didn't stop until he was right in front of Kaoru and Koji. His eyes drifted slowly from Kaoru to Koji. 

"They are threatening us," Kenshin stated, "Please don't let Kaoru-dono leave." 

Kenshin spun on his heel and headed for another spot on the porch without waiting for a response. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted shrilly at Kenshin's back. 

No response. 

"Kenshin, you idiot!" she shrieked, slamming her palm into the wood of the pole, "Why are you doing this?" 

Kenshin paused mid-stride. Without turning, he spoke quietly, "Because you will be safe. Please, do not leave this dojo." 

"Kenshin..." Kaoru clenched her teeth angrily. But instead of yelling, she ground her heel into the porch and spun around, marching away towards the training hall. 

Kenshin sat facing the heavy wooden gates, his cheek resting wearily on the hilt of his sword. His eyes drifted shut for a moment. 

Kaoru's angry face stared at him from the blackness of his closed lids. He snapped his eyes back open, unable to face her accusing eyes. He tried to meditate, to stop the overflow of emotions rushing through his unwilling mind. 

A cricket chirped. 

The leaves in a nearby tree rustled. 

The cracking of wood echoed from the dojo 

Kenshin's eyes drifted shut again, his mind recalling images of Kaoru training Yahiko. He had been content to sit and observe then. Sit in silence and watch the pair with a slight smile on his lips. Kaoru would be enthusiastic and energetic. Yahiko would be stubborn and unrelenting. But he would be content to sit and watch from the side. Watch as Kaoru's forehead glowed with sweat. Watch as her feet moved smoothly and precisely. Watch as her beautiful hands held the wooden sword. 

Kenshin's breath grew calmer as he replayed those images in his mind's eye. Her fluidity. Her exuberance. Her smile. 

The jarring image of her arm, torn and bloody by Yamada's dagger. 

kenshin inhaled sharply, snapping his eyes open again. Was there no respite from worry? He felt his gut churn with remorse and anger for being too late to save her from that wound. Resigned to the fact that he would not have rest, Kenshin set his weary, glazed eyes on the door and simply stared. 

* * * 

Kaoru was sweating. Her eyebrows were drawn tight as she methodically swung her bokken in practice. 

Frustrated 

Swing. 

So frustrated 

Swing. 

SO DAMN FRUSTRATED! 

SWING. 

"Kaoru-chan?" 

"What!" Kaoru whirled around in mid-swing, her face glowing with perspiration. 

Koji lifted his palms peacefully. "Just wanted to check up on you." 

"Oh," Kaoru muttered, turning around and continuing to swing, "Did Kenshin send you? Because it sounds like something Kenshin would ask you to-" 

"Kaoru," Koji interrupted softly, "Remember what I told you about misjudging him?" 

A dry, choking laugh from the intensely practicing girl. 

"Kaoru-" 

"Listen, Koji," Kaoru heaved, savagely cutting the air with her bokken, "I'm not in the mood to talk softly with you, okay? I'm not in the mood for a quiet civilized chat, got it?" 

Koji sighed with a faint smile. "Fine, then," he replied quietly, "Let's practice together." 

Kaoru was once again stopped in mid-swing. She turned to look at Koji from over her shoulder. "Really?" she asked incredulously, "You want to practice with me?" 

"Well," Koji answered matter-of-factly as he picked a bokken off from the wall, "It's better than you swinging without proper form." 

Kaoru grinned through her heaving breaths as she turned to face her new opponent. "Great," she guffawed, "But if you go easy on me, I'll knock you out." 

Koji chuckled as he readied himself opposite Kaoru. "Naturally." 

Without further ado, Kaoru rushed forward with a yell, swinging down hard. Koji side-stepped easily, smiling. Kaoru stumbled forward and whirled. 

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!" she shouted, lunging again. 

Koji dodged. 

"Koji..." Kaoru growled, "Stop playing." 

"What do you expect?" Koji smiled good-naturedly while easily avoided another attack, "You're not fighting seriously at all." 

"What?" Kaoru huffed angrily, repositioning herself, "WHAT? I'll show you!" 

She charged in a mad rush, her bokken swinging horizontally. She almost smiled, anticipating the hit. But instead, she felt her wooden sword being wrenched painfully from her hands. It flew from her grip with incredible force, and slid away on the floor. Kaoru stared down at her empty hands. 

"Go pick it up." 

Kaoru lifted her unbelieving eyes from her hands to stare Koji. 

"Kaoru, go get it." 

Kaoru walked to the other side of the dojo dumbly and retrieved her sword silently. 

"Good." Koji smiled, but his voice was completely devoid of emotion. "Now Kaoru-chan, are we going to practice seriously?" 

Kaoru blinked at him and readied herself. 

Koji smiled back disarmingly. "You're not doing well because you're not focusing." 

In a flash, Kaoru's bokken was again sliding across the hardwood floor. She stared at it, dumbstruck. 

She stood still. Koji was still in his lunge position right beside her. He straightened and their shoulders almost touched. They faced away from eachother, neither moving. Kaoru could feel the heat from Koji's fingers, fingers which were less than an inch away from her own. Kaoru fought to steady her erratic breathing. Koji's chiseled facial features were stern. 

"Don't let yourself feel so much," Koji said calmly, "You won't get anything done." 

Kaoru stared straight ahead, pressing her lips together. Koji walked away from her stiff form and picked up her bokken. He approached her from behind and placed one hand on her still heaving shoulder. 

"If you feel too much, you won't be able to focus on what needs to be done. Remember that." 

Kaoru turned her face slightly to look at Koji's impassive face out of the corner of her eye. Koji pressed her bokken into her hand. 

"Let's try again?" Koji commanded softly. 

Kaoru crouched, watching Koji's movements with catlike eyes. Without another word, the two rushed forward. Their bokkens cracked fiercely against each other. 

"Good!" Koji's melodic voice rang out. 

Kaoru, forehead knotted in concentration, reacted only by swinging again. Koji blocked it but grinned as he felt the reverberation of the hit in his wooden sword. Grim-faced, Kaoru attacked relentlessly. Koji blocked with a calm smile on his lips. 

"Here I come!" Kaoru cried as she brought her bokken down with amazing force. 

Their wooden swords connected with a loud crack. Kaoru was bearing down fiercely as Koji blocked horizontally. Their bokken grated with the pressure. 

Koji's blue eyes twinkled softly as he stared up at Kaoru's intense stare. "Good!" 

Kaoru pushed him back with a loud grunt. They stood a few feet apart; Kaoru glaring daggers at Koji. Then suddenly, she broke out into a wolfish grin. 

"This is great!" she exclaimed heartily. 

Koji smiled demurely in response. Without delay, their bokken met again, filling the training hall with the sounds of earnest practice. 

* * * 

The afternoon had turned into night and Kenshin still sat and stared at the gates. 

Kaoru, refreshed by a bath, yawned and stretched as she stepped out onto the porch. As she exhaled, her eyes fell onto Kenshin's statue-like form. 

"Remember, he's just doing what he thinks is best." 

Koji's words rang through Kaoru's mind. She had managed to retain some of their conservation - even though the words had been spoken between the clashing of their bokken. Koji and Kaoru had seen their period of fighting as an opportune moment for discussion. 

Kaoru stared down at Kenshin, knowing that he knew she was there. 

"He just isn't used to the situation." 

Kaoru stepped toward Kenshin gingerly. 

"It's not that he wants to treat you like a child. He just doesn't know how else to protect you." 

Kaoru was all of a sudden standing beside Kenshin's silent form. She lowered herself slowly onto the edge of the porch. She waited, toweling her hair nervously. Kenshin made no move. 

"It's hard for men like us to balance our desire to fight and our desire to protect. That's what he's struggling with: the difference between the two." 

Kaoru dangled her legs casually from the edge of the porch and coughed softly. Kenshin's eyes did not waver from their steady stare. Kaoru stopped swinging her legs and turned to fiddling with her long wet strands of hair. She coughed again. 

Kenshin fought with himself. His body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds; he could not force himself to face her. He heard her gentle cough. He screamed at himself silently. Look at her! He tried swiveling to look at her but stopped when he remembered how terrible his eyes must look. Get rid of the angry eyes! He pinched his lips together, trying to blot out his vengeful spirit. Oh no, the pinched lips will make her frightened! Kenshin battled with his emotions; snuffing them out in a frenzied attempt to regain his happy demeanor. A wide rurouni grin. A high-pitched laugh. Even a stupid "ORO". Anything to seem normal! 

"Kenshin..." 

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed, his tone in an unusually high pitch, "Are you hungry?" 

Kaoru blinked as Kenshin rose to his feet hastily. 

"I will go prepare a nighttime snack," Kenshin said emotionlessly, his happy demeanor dropping away. Dammit, couldn't even keep it up for two sentences! 

Kaoru stared in puzzlement after Kenshin's retreating figure. 

She sighed to herself. We need to get out of this dojo, she thought. The Akabeko, perhaps? 

Kenshin, meanwhile set some white radishes onto the wooden counter. He sighed as he took up a large kitchen knife and started chopping. He felt the tension in his body winding him up like a tight coil, ready to snap violently. He gritted his teeth in frustration - he simply could not banish his dark thoughts. Images of his hurt Kaoru kept resurfacing: her tear-filled eyes, her cheek red from being slapped, her arm ripped open. The tension filled him with anger - and the anger was becoming more and more difficult to channel. 

So Kenshin concentrated on chopping. 

Kaoru entered the kitchen cautiously. Kenshin was facing away, chopping a white radish methodically. The steady, even sound of the chopping filled the silence of the room. Kaoru took a nervous step forward. 

"Kenshin?" she ventured. 

No answer but the steady chop chop of his large knife cutting through the white radish. 

Kaoru twisted her fingers together nervously. She inhaled deeply and took another step towards him. "Can I talk to you?" 

Chop, chop, chop. 

"Kenshin?" A few more hesitant steps. 

Chop, chop, chop. 

Kaoru was almost behind him now. She cleared her throat softly. "Kenshin," she began hesitantly, "I was thinking..." 

No response. 

"I was thinking that you're just too tense. Why don't we do something to relax?" 

The only answer was his chopping. Kaoru tried again. 

"I was thinking," she pleaded earnestly, "That if we could just go out we'd feel better." 

A slight pause in the chopping. Kaoru took this as encouragement. 

"Kenshin," she announced more confidently, "We're going to the Akabeko! I'll go call Yahiko and Koji! We'll have a nice walk and a great meal and then -" 

Kenshin spun around with lightning speed, dropping the kitchen knife onto the wooden counter with a dull thud. His calloused hand snapped up and gripped Kaoru's chin, forcing her face upwards. Kaoru gasped inaudibly as she found her eyes only a few inches away from Kenshin's narrowed lavendar orbs, his breath hot on her face. She struggled weakly but Kenshin held her face still. 

"Didn't you understand me?" Kenshin whispered through clenched teeth. 

Kaoru winced, trembling under his intense stare. "I...I was just trying -" 

"Didn't I make it clear that you are not to leave the dojo?" Kenshin's voice was a low hiss of anger. 

"I just thought -" 

"Are you trying to destroy me on purpose?" 

Kaoru's wide blue eyes shimmered with tears. 

"Enough of this, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin scolded in a growl, "You will NOT leave. It is too dangerous for you." 

Kaoru stared back, tears threatening to spill over. 

"Do I make myself clear?" 

Kaoru barely nodded. 

"I asked," Kenshin growled, tightening his grip on her chin painfully, "Do I make myself clear?" 

Kaoru nodded silently. Kenshin released Kaoru's chin with a rough flick of his wrist. He spun round again, picking up the kitchen knife and resuming his monotonous chopping. Kaoru recoiled backwards, her eyes wide. Kenshin heard her hurried footsteps as she fled the room. With a set face, Kenshin continued to raise and lower his kitchen knife monotonously. He could almost sense the tears flying from her eyes as she ran. With a sigh, Kenshin set the knife down slowly and gripped the edges of the counter. He closed his eyes. How did it come to this? How could we have drifted so far from what we used to be? 

It doesn't matter if she hates me, he mourned, as long as she is safe. 

Kenshin straightened instinctively as he heard heavier footfalls enter the room. 

"Koji-san." A statement. 

"Himura-san," Koji said quietly, "May I speak to you?" 

Silently, Kenshin left the uncut radishes and followed Koji outside. The two men walked without words to the training hall. Koji stepped reverently into the hall and stood at the side. Kenshin followed him in but sat on the short bench nearby. 

"Himura-san," Koji addressed him formally, "The people of this city are becoming increasingly angry." 

"That is true," Kenshin replied quietly. 

"Angry against you." 

Kenshin made no reply. Koji drew a small slip of paper from his sleeve and handed it to Kenshin. Kenshin took it and read it silently. 

"A challenge?" Kenshin said, disbelievingly. 

"Ah," Koji replied, "The people are blaming you for what is going on in Tokyo. They think you are the murderer." 

Kenshin tucked the paper into his sleeve. He sat, staring pensively at the hardwood floors. Koji shifted his weight uneasily. 

"Himura-san," he began quietly, "I have a request." 

"What is it?" 

"Leave the city." 

Kenshin looked up sharply at Koji, eyes glaring. Koji lifted in hands peacefully. 

"It's hard for me to ask this of you, Himura-san," Koji explained, "But trouble is brewing at the dojo because of your presence." 

Kenshin's response was a low growl. "How can you suggest such a thing when Kaoru-dono needs to be protected." 

"At the moment, she needs to be protected because of you," Koji replied calmly, "And maybe even from you. The best thing would be for you to disappear for awhile - until the turmoil of the city subsides." 

"But who knows if someone will come after Kaoru again?" 

"The man who was trying to kill her has been arrested, hasn't he?" Koji answered quietly, "Now we only have to fear the vengeance of the people - against you. And your over-protective tendencies are only worsening the conditions inside the dojo." 

"Easy for you to say," Kenshin muttered bitterly, "You always end up looking like the good guy to her." 

"That's not what this is about, Himura-san," Koji responded, "I am only thinking about Kaoru's well-being." 

"Are you sure?" 

Koji sighed. "Of course," he smiled serenely, "I'm only asking you to leave until they've caught the killer or until the people have found another scapegoat. Then you can return and things can be as they were." 

"Just what is good about me leaving?" 

"Mobs will stop throwing eggs at the dojo, people will stop sending challenges here, Kaoru won't have to face that shame anymore." 

"But they think Kaoru's father is at fault," Kenshin pointed out. 

"Not anymore I think," Koji countered, "They think you're the killer now." 

"But - " 

"Himura-san, I know this is hard. But please understand. If you go, Kaoru will be left in peace. If you go, mobs will stop assaulting the dojo. Think of Kaoru." 

"I am," Kenshin retorted, feeling his anger well up. But deep down, he could see the logic behind Koji's words. He asked his next question with a slight feeling of dread. "And just who will protect Kaoru-dono while I am gone?" 

"I will." 

"Of course you will," Kenshin muttered under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing," Kenshin brushed it off as he stood and flexed his muscles. 

"So you agree?" 

Kenshin stretched himself to his full height. Although he was still nowhere as tall as Koji, he struck an intimidating pose. "For now," Kenshin replied in a quiet, dangerous voice, "I will leave for now." 

Koji bowed slightly, "Thank you, Himura-san." 

"But don't think I am leaving her to you forever," Kenshin warned in a growl as he clenched his hands into tight fists, "I won't rest until the true killer is found. Then I will be back at this dojo. And I will be the one to watch over her." 

Kenshin watched with maddening fury as Koji's lips twisted into a smile. And then into a laugh. Koji hunched slightly and began to choke out chuckles. 

"What's so fucking funny?" Kenshin demanded angrily, his self-control lost. 

"You think I'm trying to steal her love from you, aren't you?" Koji laughed, clutching at his stomach. 

Kenshin just glared daggers at the mirth-filled man standing above him. Koji, seeing the anger that was near throwing Kenshin out of control, settled down and met his eyes calmly. 

"I'm her brother." 

* * * 

Kenshin entered the dark house quietly. He stopped in front of Kaoru's almost closed door. A thin line of golden light shone from the crack. Blinking at the small line of light, Kenshin could just vaguely make out Kaoru's slim figure and he could faintly hear the soft sniffling sounds coming from her as she sat on her futon. He tightened his fists and took a step closer to the door. 

And stared at the paper covering. 

And stared. 

Then, inhaling, he grabbed the edge of the open door and slid it open noisily. 

Kaoru's head snapped up, the hands that had been weaving a braid in her long black hair suddenly frozen in place. 

"Kenshin?" 

She blinked away the surprise in her eyes and suddenly dropped her head. Her hands gripped the long strands of her hair nervously. 

"Kenshin?" she repeated, an uncharacteristic submissive tone entering her voice. 

Kenshin stepped into the light of the room and snapped the door shut behind him. He strode forward silently. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice had risen to a barely inaudible squeak. 

Kenshin stopped only when he was standing directly over her. Then he slowly knelt. 

"Kaoru-dono," his voice rumbled softly, "The bandages Megumi-dono wrapped around my arm have become loose. Would you re-wrap them for me?" 

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably under his calm gaze. 

"Of course," she answered in a whisper, inching towards him slightly without raising her eyes. 

Kenshin shrugged his gi off of one shoulder, baring his chest and right arm. He extended his bandaged arm. Kaoru turned to the injured arm and began peeling the bandages off gently. 

Kenshin's eyes rested on her face rather than his arm, gauging the emotions running over her pallid features. Kaoru, meanwhile, focused on the bandages, gently unwrapping the thin strips of cloth until they lay in a small heap on her futon. She swallowed softly as she looked at the deep gash that was just beginning to heal. A wave of guilt passed over her face. Swallowing again, she pressed the end of the bandage down on Kenshin's upper arm. Her fingertips met Kenshin's lean upper arm muscles from above the thin layer of cloth and her breath caught in her throat for a second. Then she gently began to wind the length of cloth around his upper arm. 

Kenshin, his eyes never leaving Kaoru's intent face, felt her fingertips brush delicately against the skin of his arms. He breathed in deeply, lowering his eyelids slightly as he felt her soft fingers move feather-like over his tense upper arm muscles. With a firm tug, Kaoru finished wrapping the bandages. She felt Kenshin flex his muscles underneath the newly tightened bandage. Her breath stopped as she allowed herself to draw her fingers across his arm before dropping her hands into her lap. 

Silence. Kenshin let his arm fall back to his side. He was still watching her. 

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin breathed in a low tone. 

He rose to his feet slowly, his eyes still watching her. He didn't bother to pull his gi back on as he slowly turned towards the door. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice was barely a whisper. 

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin turned back to Kaoru's bowed head. 

"Why do you treat me like a child?" Her voice was tiny. 

Kenshin took a step towards Kaoru and squatted in front of her, his knees almost around hers. "How do you want me to treat you?" he asked, his voice low. 

Kaoru shifted uneasily but didn't back away. "It's just that," she whispered, "You always treat me as if I were some little kid. Always." 

Kenshin leaned forward slightly, letting his breath warm her features. "That's not what I asked, Kaoru-dono." 

Kaoru swallowed slowly, feeling a bit hazy. "I don't want you to treat me as if I were a child. As if I was your kid or your little sister or something." 

Kenshin extended his bare arm and flicked a stray lock of black hair away from Kaoru's face. 

"How do you want me to treat you then?" he crooned softly, his fingertips resting lightly on her smooth cheek. 

Kaoru swallowed nervously. Her dry throat was unable to muster a reply. 

Kenshin's rough fingertips slid down her cheek and under her jaw to rest on the side of the sensitive skin of her neck. He leaned in closer, his face becoming level with hers. A light flush rose to Kaoru's cheeks. 

Kenshin let his fingers rest on her neck as he spoke, his lips less than an inch from her face, "How do you want me to treat you?" 

Kaoru trembled softly but refused to cringe. Kenshin moved his fingertips to the back her neck until they pushed onto the back of her scalp. Then he gently intertwined his fingers in the hair at the very base of her neck. He felt her shudder. 

"Look at me," Kenshin commanded in a husky whisper. 

Kaoru nervously raised her blue eyes to meet Kenshin's. Her eyelashes fluttered nervously. Kenshin's lavender eyes were narrowed and intense. She struggled to calm her breathing. 

Kenshin stared back at her. Then slowly, he lowered his lips towards hers. Unable to close her eyes, Kaoru was still staring into Kenshin's when his lips met hers. Kenshin pressed against her moist lips gently and then pulled away only slightly. Kaoru swallowed nervously. She licked her lips unconsciously. She blinked nervously at the fact that she had just shown her enjoyment and started to lean away. But Kenshin's hold in her hair was firm though gentle. 

Kenshin lowered his knees onto Kaoru's futon, his bent legs almost surrounding her. He tilted his head slightly and nosed forward, letting his blood red bangs brush against her cheek. Kaoru almost gasped when Kenshin gently took her bottom lip in his teeth. He drew back slowly, letting his teeth graze her ever so slightly. Kaoru's lips were moistly parted and her breathing became musky. Kenshin pressed his lips against hers again, moving them agonizingly slowly. Cautiously, he widened her lips with his own and pushed his tongue between them. He watched as Kaoru's eyes slowly closed and her head became a weight in his hand. He pulled her in deeper, the gentleness in his kiss burning. Then he pulled away slowly. 

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly. Then opened wide as she saw the intensity burning in Kenshin's eyes. The hand that had been in her hair slowly spread down to rest in the small of her back. Kenshin's clothed arm still hung limp at his side as he leaned over her. 

"Is this how you want to be treated?" Kenshin asked huskily. 

Kaoru's eyes remained wide as Kenshin brushed his scarred cheek against hers. His lips met her neck and barely brushed the sensitive skin. Kenshin inhaled her deeply, becoming intoxicated by her fresh scent. His hand lowered itself to her hip. He shrugged off the other sleeve of his gi and let it hang from his waist. He reached out his newly bared arm and ran his fingers through Kaoru's long thick hair. Kenshin felt his body ache for contact. He groaned and ran his hand down to her other hip. 

Kaoru's breath quickened. He could sense it. She was frightened. 

In one fluid movement, Kenshin pulled her by her hips onto his lap, leaning back on his heels and causing her legs to straddle his. He inhaled. So sweet. Not moving his face from the smoothness of her neck, he felt her legs tighten unconsciously around his. But she was still frightened. He lifted his head from her shoulder and gently drew his tongue across the thin skin under her jaw. She gasped and instinctively tried to pull away. 

"Kaoru," he growled huskily. 

Kaoru froze instantly. Her name. Kenshin placed one firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. 

"Kaoru." 

Her name - stripped of formalities. Her name -without the `dono'. Her name - better than any possible endearment. 

Kenshin met her blue questioning eyes as he let one hand play with the edge of her yukata that lay open on her leg. As that hand nestled itself within the folds of her disarrayed yukata, the other began to fiddle with the collar which was dangerously low on her shoulder. 

"Let me, Kaoru," Kenshin enticed her. 

The utterance of her name was like a charm. Kaoru allowed Kenshin to gently push her yukata off her shoulder until the bandages that wrapped her own wound were revealed. Kenshin reverently stroked her upper arm. Then, taking the edge of her bandages in his teeth, he gently began to tighten them. Kaoru's forehead tightened as Kenshin then let him teeth wander from her arm to her collar bone, his hands going back to her legs. He pulled her closer onto himself. 

Kaoru started suddenly. Kenshin only grunted. Kaoru was positioned directly over his need and the warm sensation surprised her. His hands fisted in her yukata, subtly pulling the tie loose. Kaoru allowed herself to press into him and she rested her cheek against the side of his head, winding her fingers into his long red hair. Taking this as encouragement, Kenshin suddenly pushed her down onto the futon, his hands placed on either side of her head and his knees between her open legs. Kenshin stared down at her surprised blue eyes and her mass of black hair littered around her face. His eyes wandered longingly over her open yukata. Kaoru's cheeks began to burn. 

"Kaoru," Kenshin growled ferally, "How do you want me to treat you?" 

Hesitantly, Kaoru lifted a slender hand and attached it to the long red locks that were spilling onto her chest. "Not like a child or a sister," she whispered nervously. 

Kenshin lowered himself so that his body was pressed against hers. "How then?" 

Kaoru blinked, unable to voice the words. So instead, she traced one slender finger from Kenshin's temple to his chin and refused to avert her eyes from his. 

"My name," she breathed, "Call me by my name." 

"Kaoru," Kenshin groaned as she lifted her lips to his. 

Nestled deep into the futon, the two bodies twisted together into a heated rhythm where only the moistness of their skin separated them. 

From outside the room the only sound that might have been heard was Kaoru's muffled cry of Kenshin's name. 

* * * 

Awhile later, Kenshin pushed a damp lock of hair from Kaoru's delicate cheek with the tips of his fingers. He lay spread-eagle on the futon with Kaoru twined around him. Kenshin sighed as he felt Kaoru nudge her face deeper into his neck in her sleep. The thin film of sweat that covered both their bodies was still slowly evaporating. 

Trying not to move his shoulder, Kenshin turned his face slightly to peer at Kaoru from the corner of one eye. Her face was peaceful and calm. He let his fingertips stroke the pattern of her features, his brow creasing with the dread of what he was about to do. Gently supporting her head so as not to wake her, he eased himself out from under her. He slowly sat up and untangled his legs from hers. Kaoru sighed in her sleep but didn't wake. Pressing his lips together, Kenshin stood and gathered his clothes from around the futon. 

After he had straightened his gi, he knelt beside Kaoru's futon and pulled the covers over her. He brushed his lips against hers softly. For a few minutes he watched her sleep. 

This beautiful flower. 

"Kaoru," he whispered, reveling in the beauty of her name without formalities attached. 

This flower that had hardly begun to bloom - he had taken it. 

"Kaoru," he breathed, "Forgive me." 

Kenshin stood silently and padded to the door. He slid the door open and stepped out. Casting one last loving but regretful look at the sleeping girl, he slid the door shut noiselessly. 

And then, Kenshin the wanderer, disappeared once more into the night. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- 

End of chapter 12, to be continued! 


	13. the day after

The Sword that Protects    
by linay 

**chapter 13: the day after **

Kaoru turned in her sleep just as the sun's warm rays began to fill her room. She shifted comfortably, enjoying the smooth movement of the sheets over her bare skin.

Her eyes snapped open. _Bare skin?_

As her vision focused slowly, she saw her yukata folded neatly by her head. A multitude of memories, thoughts and sensations flooded her mind. She sat up quickly, clutching the sheet to her chest and looking around frantically for Kenshin.

_Kenshin._

The mere thought of his name made her heart leap into her throat. _Last night..._

"Hey, Ugly!"

Kaoru was still clutching the sheets to herself, lost in thought.

"I said, HEY UGLY," Yahiko yelled from the other side of the paper door, "Do you know what time it is?!"

Kaoru looked at Yahiko's familiar silhouette through the paper. "No," she stated.

"It's noon, you pathetic excuse for a kendo teacher," Yahiko shrieked, "Why the hell are you still in bed?"

_Noon?_

Kaoru wrapped the sheet and stood up. She headed towards the rack where her training outfit hung.

"Well?" Yahiko continued hollering, "Are you coming out or not?"

"Coming!" Kaoru sang dreamily as she slowly pulled her training clothes on, noticing but not resenting the dull soreness in her thighs. 

"Hurry the hell up, will ya?"

"Yahiko," Kaoru called happily, ignoring his impatience, "Is Kenshin in the kitchen?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, who cooked breakfast?" Kaoru asked thoughtfully, her hand ready to slide the door open.

"Koji did," Yahiko answered boisterously, "I haven't seen Kenshin all morning."

Kaoru's hand froze before touching the door frame. She pressed her lips together thoughtfully. Something didn't feel quite right.

"What did you say?" Kaoru asked seriously as she slid her door open and stared down at the impatient young boy.

"I SAID," Yahiko replied loudly, "That I haven't seen Kenshin all day. Now can we go practice, Ugly?"

Kaoru pushed past Yahiko quickly and rushed to the kitchen.

"Oi," Yahiko yelled angrily, "Oi Kaoru - what about practice?!"

Kaoru ignored Yahiko's yelling and kept running. As she was nearing the entrance to the kitchen she could hear the faint sounds of chopping. Hope rose in Kaoru's throat as she ran breathlessly into the kitchen.

"Kensh-" The joyous exclamation died on her lips.

"Kaoru," Koji smiled as he turned to look at her, "Good morning!"

Kaoru stepped into the kitchen hesitantly. "Koji," she asked, confused, "Have you seen Kenshin?"

Koji smiled endearingly as he turned back to chopping some vegetables. "No Kaoru-chan," he replied, "I haven't seen him all morning."

Kaoru frowned. _Where could he have gone to? Why wouldn't he be around this morning? Especially on this morning._

"But don't worry Kaoru," Koji assured her, "He probably just went shopping. Maybe he'll be back this afternoon."

Kaoru's frown deepened as she turned away, forgetting to respond to Koji. A small dark pit began to form in her stomach, resting heavily in her mind.

* * * 

Kenshin leaned against the doorway, his arms folded lazily across his chest. 

"Stay there for now, Battousai," Saitoh drawled from deeper in the dark room, "This probably won't take long."

Saitoh took a long drag from his cigarette before tossing it to the floor and grinding it with his heel. He jingled a set of cell keys from his long gloved fingers as he slowly approached a small cell. 

"So, my new friend," he said lazily, "What information can you give us?"

Yamada pressed as far back as he could into his damp, dark cell. "None!" he cried, cowering into the corner, "I don't know anything!"

"Sure about that?" Saitoh asked, turning the key in the lock, "Because I am pretty certain you're not telling us everything."

Yamada cringed in the corner and the rusty hinges swung open. "Leave me alone!"

Saitoh advanced, cracking his knuckles. "Come on now," he coaxed mockingly, "Tell us about this killer in Tokyo."

Kenshin's head remained bowed. His thoughts were scattered, drifting from Kaoru to slight revulsion at Yamada's screams. _Surely, he thought to himself as Saitoh emerged with a smirk, Surely Koji will tell her his reasons for leaving. _

* * * 

Kaoru sat on the porch, legs dangling. Night had fallen and still no sign of Kenshin. Kaoru sighed. 

Yahiko, as always, had been demanding lessons but she had solidly refused. Instead, she had sat where Kenshin used to sit. Waiting. 

Kaoru had waited for Kenshin's return all day. Yahiko had stopped badgering Kaoru after dinner and then he too had sat on the porch, worrying after Kenshin. Only when the stars had shifted had Yahiko tiredly dragged himself to bed. Now only Kaoru sat, waiting.

"Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru was still staring at the gates blankly.

"Kaoru-chan?" Koji sat slowly beside Kaoru and placed a warm hand on hers, "Kaoru-chan, what's the matter?"

Kaoru shrugged with a sigh. 

"Kaoru," Koji admonished, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Kenshin.." The name left her lips as a soft sigh.

Koji pressed his lips together into a frown. She was pining for the Battousai. Perhaps it should have been expected. 

"Kaoru-chan," Koji said gently, "Kenshin is a wanderer. He never promised he would stay."

Kaoru turned to Koji with wide, bewildered eyes. "Kenshin? A wanderer?"

Koji furrowed his eyebrows at the questioning tone in her voice. What had that wanderer done to make her so incredulous to the idea that he would have just up and left?

"Did he ever promise to stay at this dojo forever?"

Kaoru looked down. "Not really..." she began in a whisper, "But he..."

"He what?"

Kaoru bit her lower lip. "He wouldn't leave," she breathed.

Koji squeezed her hand. "What makes you so sure?"

With unexpected fervour, Kaoru tore her hand away and jumped to her feet.

"He wouldn't leave!" she cried, turning to run inside the house. As she tore into her room and collapsed to her knees on her futon, she half-sobbed, "He wouldn't leave _me_"

Koji, left alone on the porch, pressed his lips into a thin line. An inkling of the rurouni's actions began to creep into his mind and he did not like it all. It complicated matters more than necessary. Koji's frown deepened. He did not like the situation at all. 

* * * 

"He killed my beloved!" the man cowering on the floor sobbed pathetically, "Killed my children and burned my house!"

"And where were you while this was happening?"

"Didn't you hear me?" the bruised man hollered, "He slaughtered my family! He and his family should pay!"

A swift kick to the already bleeding man's stomach made him cough up the answer to the original question.

"I was fighting in the army," he sobbed, face to the ground, "And while I was away he and those dogs killed the whole village."

"And then?" came the cold, unfeeling question.

"And then," a bitter tone crept into the man's sobs, "And then I searched the whole of Japan for that dog's family. I hunted through Tokyo to find them. People heard he had retired but they wanted their hitokiri back. So I volunteered to turn him back into a killer. I hunted for his family." A sadistic chuckle mingled with blood erupted from the man's twisted face. "And when I found his whore, I had her killed."

"Killed who?"

Yamada laughed outright and lifted his hands to look at them in triumph. "I watched his fucking whore, Kamiya Kyoko, die!"

Saitoh flicked the ashes off his cigarette. "So you killed his Kamiya's wife to ressurect the assasin."

Yamada laughed crazily, "His beautiful wife. He couldn't save the bitch from me. I killed her!" A scowl graced his bruised face. "But I missed the kid. That little bitch, Kamiya Kaoru, his only daughter. But I'll get her yet!" Yamada raised a bloodied fist and howled, "I'll have my revenge on you, Kamiya!"

Kenshin, from his corner, scowled darkly. Saitoh eyed him from the corner of his eyes, warning him silently not to interfere with the questioning. With a gleam in his eye, Saitoh knelt before Yamada and blew smoke into his face.

"And, pray tell," Saitoh drawled, "Just who wanted you to ressurect the assasin, Kamiya?"

Yamada grinned madly. "Think I'd tell you?"

Saitoh grinned back. In the next second, Yamada was plastered against the far wall, a new bruise forming on his jaw. Saitoh stood and advanced menancingly.

"Who?"

Yamada cowered. "I don't know. People in Kyoto."

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I don't know," Yamada yelled fearfully, "They never told me. But they were rich-looking and we met in a dojo called Tetsuya Tenken Ryu in Kyoto."

"Really, now?"

"Really," Yamada nodded frantically, "Maybe they're still there. I don't know."

Saitoh smiled and turned away, walking out of the dingy cell. Kenshin rose and followed him out, glad to hear Yamada's cell being locked up behind them.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep him locked up, Battousai," Saitoh said, anticipating Kenshin's thoughts.

Kenshin stared at Saitoh's blue uniformed back incredulously. "Are you insane?"

As they rounded the corner to Saitoh's office, Saitoh chuckled. "Don't misunderstand me. He won't be a free man. I just think he'd be of more use if he could go where he pleased."

"You mean - "

"Yes, Battousai," Saitoh smirked, "You get to follow the little coward to whoever is giving him orders."

Kenshin gripped his sword unconsciously. "Alone?"

"Whatever," Saitoh said with a dismissing wave, "I don't care. The little man is obviously not smart enough to orchestrate this on his own. He is a puppet. Follow him and we'll find the real mastermind."

"I suppose," Kenshin said dangerously, "that I'll be seeing him in Kyoto then."

Saitoh grinned, "Go on ahead to Kyoto right away. I'll release him tomorrow. You can look for the Tetsuya Tenken Ryu dojo while you wait for our friend Yamada to arrive in Kyoto."

A dangerous glint shone in Kenshin's eyes. "Kyoto it is, then."

* * * 

In the pitch black of the early morning, Yamada stumbled out onto the cold gravel of the street. Saitoh stared down at the cowering form emotionlessly. Then, without a comment or explanation, he turned and re-entered the police building. 

Yamada struggled to his feet, a wild smile forming on his bloodied lips. Free, he thought, and off the hook. Without a second thought, he stumbled down the dark alleys of Tokyo towards his master.

As he neared the outskirts of Tokyo, a cold voice cut through the night air like a knife.

"Yamada," the voice sliced thin as an icy blade, "Where are you going?"

Yamada turned in shock towards the speaker. "You!" he cried in surprise, "I was just on my way to look for you!"

"I knew as much."

"Then..."

A cold smirk graced the unknown person's lips. "You've served your purpose well, Yamada-_san_"

Yamada smiled nervously in response. 

"But," the other continued, "I've no more need of you."

Yamada, fully grasping his situation, turned to flee in terror. But, swiftly and with deadly precision, the figure shrouded in the dark of the night flew at him with a drawn katana. In no more than one shimmering swing, Yamada fell dead, a pool of blood forming around him. 

"Goodbye, old friend," the other said coldly, disappearing into the dusk of early morning.

* * * 

In the same pitch black of the night, Kenshin walked briskly away from Tokyo. With half-closed eyes he relived the memories of the night before.

_The softness of her skin._

The blue in her eyes.

The whisper of her moans.

The silk of her hair.

The gentle smile on her lips

Kenshin steeled his heart with images of her, reminding himself of the focus of his mission. It was for her. 

All for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 13, to be continued!


	14. secrets revealed

****

**The Sword that Protects**  
by linay

**Author's notes: **Sorry it took so long – yet again. Fortunately, I am not ALMOST finished school and I will be updating more often! A note about the chapter – it will get really intense (at least I hope) now and secrets will be revealed (hence the title). There are a lot of hints/details in previous chapters that will be important in getting the story from now. Because I'm an idiot and I have not updated recently, I'm sure lots of people would have forgotten the details. So if you're confused, please just go back to read. Heehee…Also, I think I've adopted some little techniques that I haven't used before. Tell me if anything bugs you in the chapter. Thanks!  
**Special Thanks: **Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Now ANONYMOUS reviews are enabled!  
tenshi no ai, forecer, aino-kachan, kamiya and gyre. You all ROCK!

**Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed **

_The metallic smell of blood overwhelmed her senses. Kaoru fought the urge to vomit as she cradled the dear body to her chest. The white cloth, soaked in warm, sticky blood, clung to her own clothing. Kaoru rocked the body, her tears falling in silent trails down her cheeks. _

_Why? _

_Kaoru pinched her eyes shut, her heart tight with loss. _

_Mother. Father _

_The body in her arms sagged sickeningly. Kaoru only gripped it more tightly. With bloodstained fingers, she cupped the cool face in her trembling hands. _

_Why did you leave me? _

_Her stained fingertips stroked the cheeks as she tried to picture the beloved face in her mind. With a muffled sob, she pulled the body close and opened her eyes to stare into the dead face. _

_Her fingers stiffened in horror. Where eyes, nose and lips should have been, there were none. A faceless and formless mass stared back up at her. _

_And then she screamed. _

"Shit." 

Saitoh stood over Yamada's cold body, a cigarette pinched tightly between tense fingers. Yamada lay on the cold gravel of the street, a large puddle of blood congealing around him. 

"Well," Saitoh remarked distantly, "There goes our lead." 

"Tetsuya Tenken Ryu? Never heard of it!" 

"There's never been a dojo by that name here." 

"Are you sure that's the name?" 

"Sorry sir, I've never heard of that school." 

Somewhere, a red-headed samurai stopped and stared into the bustling crowd in frustration. He eyebrows knotted together. Someone had lied. A sudden flash of realization shot through him. Ignoring the crowd around him, he turned and began to run - back to Tokyo. 

Kaoru sat up with a jolt, her breathing ragged. She clutched at her chest. 

"Oi, Ugly!" 

Kaoru turned towards the shut shoji. 

"You have a guest, Ugly. So get your ass out of bed!" Yahiko yelled unceremoniously through the paper door.

Silence from within.

Yahiko shrugged and turned to the woman beside him, "Sorry Minako-san - she's really lazy." 

Minako smiled with twinkling eyes. "Not to worry," she laughed as she walked to the courtyard, "Tell Kaoru-chan I'll be back in the evening."

"What is it you wanted to tell her anyway? Maybe I could help?"

Minako chuckled. "It doesn't involve you really," she said, tweaking one of his ears, "But thank you anyway, samurai-san."

Yahiko's chest puffed out a bit and he tried to restrain a proud smile. "I train everyday."

"I'm sure you do." Minako arched an eyebrow and followed him out of the house.

Kaoru, meanwhile, was still clutching at her chest, trying to regain her sanity. The dreams, the horrible dreams, grew more and more intense with each passing day. And still, Kenshin had not returned.

_Kenshin, oh Kenshin…where are you? _

Koji blew the dust off of one of the old books that lay on one of the many shelves in the storage room. He gently pried the book open and began to thumb carefully through the pages. He scanned the list of names with his index finger running down the page. Then, with a small triumphant smile, he tapped the bottom of the page. He rose silently and unceremoniously ripped the page from the dust-ridden book. As he tucked the piece of paper into his sleeve, he tossed the book onto the floor and walked out. Around the book, the layers of dust blew back and resettled.

Fujiwara stretched as he stepped out the house and headed for his dojo.  Oddly, he didn't hear the sounds of clashing bokken. Instead, the disquieted murmurs of his many students reached his ears. He stepped into the dojo. His students were crowding around a particular spot in the dojo – their faces confused and some, angry.

"What is going on here?" Fujiwara demanded.

The students fell silent and fell away from the object that lay on the dojo floor. Fujiwara's jaw dropped open. Lying grotesquely in the centre of the polished dojo was a blood-encrusted sword.

"Police," Fujiwara breathed, "Get the police." 

_The noose tightens. _

Koji waved goodbye to Yahiko, as he stepped through the Kamiya dojo gates. 

Saitoh approached the Fujiwara estate, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Minako headed for the market.

Kenshin ran through the forest towards Tokyo, his mind commanding his body to move at an incredible pace.

Kaoru rose from her bed and slipped on a training gi.

The players played their parts.

Yahiko never thought he could feel pity for a bokken. There was no way he was going in there, he thought as he peered into the dojo. He watched as Kaoru practiced fiercely. The swish of her bokken was loud in his ears. He shivered although there was no wind. She was swinging the bokken madly, grunting with exertion – as if she were trying to destroy some demon. And Yahiko knew that if she even sensed his presence, he would be the subject of her wrath instead of the air she was cutting though. As silently as he could, he crept away from the dojo doors backwards. He would NOT be training today.

Kaoru's body was screaming. Her muscles burned and her clothes were damp with sweat. But still her knuckles were white around the bokken and her brow set. Her body's pain distracted her from the demons in her mind. Throwing herself into the movements, she tried to focus and forget.

_But the stench! _

Although the dream was long over, Kaoru could not get rid of the lingering scent of blood. She wondered, in a brief break of concentration, if she were going mad.

_I am not alone. I don't have to be haunted by dreams of my family. _

Kaoru's focus cracked. Where had that thought come from? She closed her eyes for a mere second as she brought the bokken down.

_A gentle smile over tightly clenched teeth. Fiery red hair sweeping back and forth from her naked shoulder to her breast as he moved over her. The sweet smell of his sweat. _

A hesitation in the swing. Kaoru snapped her eyes open as she brought the bokken down again with more force than before. A dark feeling in her stomach boiled up. He was gone. And she didn't even know why or where.

_I don't care. I don't need him. I have… _

_Another smile. Twinkling blue eyes. A sense of belonging; a sense of familiarity. _

Kaoru's stopped mid-swing, her focus completely shattered. With an angry yell, she hurled the bokken away from her. She stood panting in the centre of the dojo. Then, she bolted.

Saitoh lifted the sword from the polished dojo floor, dangling it disdainfully. He turned to a pale Fujiwara.

"Whose sword is this?"

Fujiwara inhaled deeply and let his eyes close. He swallowed difficultly.

"I asked -"

"It belongs to…" Fujiwara began in a voice too small for such a large man. 

A few minutes later, the two men would be seen sprinting away from the dojo. Saitoh's eyes were slits and his cigarette was tightly pinched between uncharacteristically clenched teeth.

Kaoru threw the doors of the storage shed open. Surprisingly, the heavy book she had come fore lay closed in the centre of the room in a dust free circle. Kaoru ignored this. She lifted the book up in her arms and flipped it open. She unceremoniously flipped through pages, her mind calculating dates. She stopped flipping. It should be there, if anything. She read the names of past students down one page. Then another. And then a page was missing. She thoughtfully played with the ragged edge where the page had been torn. Then she pressed her lips together and continued to scan half-heartedly. A few more pages and then she shut the book and dropped it where it had been before. As she locked the storage doors shut again, she promised herself that it was not there. It was not there - meaning, of course, that there was nothing to suspect. With a satisfied grin, she headed back to the dojo.

Minako heard the sounds of Kaoru's practicing from outside the dojo. She smiled to herself ruefully. Things never change. 

"Kaoru-chan!" she cried with a grin as she stepped into the dojo.

Kaoru turned from her training to look at her visitor. A smile lit up her face.

"Minako-san!" she cried back as she rushed to embrace the old woman, "I haven't seen you in a long while!"

"Well," Minako pretended to huff as she leaned back from their embrace, "It's because you were such a sleepy head this morning and couldn't get up!" 

Kaoru smiled sheepishly. The older woman tweaked Kaoru's nose as she stepped back.

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, moving to put her bokken back on the rack, "Would you like to go into the house for some tea? I just need to get out of these disgusting clothes."

Minako chuckled and knelt on the floor. "No thank you my dear. I would much rather be here in the dojo."

"You cooky old woman," Kaoru laughed affectionately as she walked back and sat before Minako, "What do you know about dojos anyway?"  

"I know quite a bit about dojos young lady," Minako chided, wagging a finger at Kaoru's smiling face. "Did you know for example," Minako said, lowering her voice and her head, "that your father died in this dojo?"

Time stopped.

Kaoru's smile faded from her face and the colour drained from her cheeks. "What?"

"Why yes," Minako continued, spreading her hands out on the shiny wooden floor and tracing her palms delicately over it, "His blood spread out all over this floor. The blood of the magnificent but stupid man – spilt by that worthless pup." Here she looked up at Kaoru's shocked visage. "Yes, child. I know much more than you think."

The expression on Kaoru's face wavered between an incredulous laugh and shocked tears.

Minako's gnarled hand snaked out and grasped Kaoru's chin. "You are a disgustingly naive child," Minako said with a smirk as she lifted herself up, her fingers still painfully pinching Kaoru's cheeks, "Either that or you just play stupid." With a rough flick, she relinquished her face.

Kaoru stared in pure disbelief as she watched the old woman's personality change before her very eyes. "Who are you?"

Minako strode to the Kamiya shrine. "Who am I?" she mused aloud, lifting Kaoru's father's sword, "I am Fujiwara Minako. I am the honoured eldest daughter of Nagoya Shobei, samurai."

Minako held herself upright despite her short stature and old age as she returned to where Kaoru was gaping at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. Minako pulled the sword from its sheath. She looked down at the girl.

"Your father was once a magnificent man. He was respected and even revered. His techniques were flawless," Minako narrated, "And I was to be his wife."

Kaoru's eyes widened even more. Minako inhaled bitterly as she tossed the sheath away carelessly. 

"Until that bitch came along," Minako continued, disdain and hatred filling her voice, "Kamiya threw away his honour for that bitch. Along with me, his fiancée. I never forgave him. I never will."

Kaoru's lips moved in response but she was not able to produce any sound. Minako smirked down at her.

"Do you know what else I know? I know that your mother was skewered by Tetsuya in the courtyard. I know that Yamada taught Tetsuya and sent him to kill your whore of a mother," she sneered.

Kaoru winced, the scent of blood growing stronger. The memory of her mother's death beat against the walls of her mind. Minako did not stop.

"Silly girl – you actually believed in me? You actually trusted me? Let me let you in on a little secret," Minako bent over to breath into Kaoru's ear, "_I _had your mother killed. Yamada works for _me. _Or," she added, "_Worked _for me. I killed him last night."

Minako smiled to herself. "That stupid man. It was so easy to manipulate him. So stupid. So expendable." 

Kaoru shuddered and fought the vomit down. This woman. This woman she had laughed with. This woman she had just embraced. The woman had planned everything since the beginning.   

"And you, Kaoru-_chan,_" she whispered, "Are the spitting image of that fucking whore. I have waited years to continue my revenge on the bitch."

Minako lifted her father's sword and prepared to thrust it into Kaoru. "Watch and weep from the grave, Kyoko-_san,"_ Minako laughed, "As I remove your daughter from the middle world." 

Kaoru's mind registered danger. But lost in the sea of disturbing revelations, all she could do was shrink away. Minako grinned.

"Stop! Minako!"

Minako halted in mid-thrust and turned. "Fujiwara?" she arched an eyebrow at the big burly silhouette in the door.

"Minako, that's enough!" Fujiwara commanded, stepping in.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she demanded, waving the sword around maniacally.

"He is your husband, old lady."

Minako chuckled derisively, "Ah, the Mibu Wolf graces me with his presence."

Saitoh stepped in and drew his sword. Fujiwara took a step forward.

"No!" Minako shouted, a mad haze filling her voice, "I will have my revenge. Don't you want to see the Kamiya house disgraced?"

Fujiwara shook his head. "Not at the cost of innocent lives."

"No one is innocent."

Fujiwara smiled sadly. "Did you kill that man. That Yamada?"

Minako smiled and half-turned to Kaoru again. "Why do you care? Oh my great replacement husband."

"Because," Fujiwara sighed, "I love you. I loved you even when you bore a son that did not belong to me. I loved you even as I watched your desire for revenge drive you insane. But you cannot kill that girl."

"Watch me," Minako said through gritted teeth.

"I think not," Saitoh coolly interrupted, appearing beside Kaoru.

"Fast, are we?" Minako scoffed and lifted the katana to strike, "All that matters is her death."

Minako attempted to lunge at Kaoru but, as expected of the Wolf, Saitoh intercepted the strike. With a swift blow to the back of her head by the butt of Saitoh's sword, Minako crumpled to the ground, unconscious. He hoisted Minako up and began to carry her out. 

"I suppose that we have found the mastermind. A hoax. Perhaps to disgrace and ruin your family, Kamiya-san, " Saitoh commented dryly, "I'll take her now."

Saitoh passed Fujiwara without a word. Fujiwara did not move for a moment. He met Kaoru's stricken eyes. 

"I must speak with you."

It was dusk when Kenshin finally reached the bridge that led to the Kamiya dojo. He paused for a breath. As he inhaled deeply and prepared to run again, a tall figure stepped directly in his path. 

"You."

Kenshin reined in suddenly. "Get out of my way. I have to get back to the dojo."

"How could you?" Koji demanded in a whisper, "How could you do that to her?"

"Do what?" Kenshin asked angrily.

"You know what I mean."

"Stop playing with your words," Kenshin commanded angrily, his hand going for the hilt of the sakabatou, "I don't have time for this. I have to get home." He prepared to push past Koji by force.

"Home?" Koji shouted angrily, "It's not your home."

Kenshin's face twisted angrily and his eyes narrowed. "What are you implying, Koji-san?"

"That it is because of you that Kaoru is wilting away with her broken heart," Koji accused.

"I wouldn't have left in the first place if you hadn't insisted!" came Kenshin's angry reply, "Now let me pass!

"You fool," Koji's voice rose, "You shouldn't have done that before leaving the dojo. Now she thinks you want nothing to do with her."

Kenshin paused in his attack.

"She believes that you only wanted to satisfy your lust and," Koji reported coolly, "Now that you've had her, you feel no need to stay."

"And you didn't explain to her that it was your idea?" Kenshin began to exclaim furiously.

"How could I," Koji stated, "When you dirtied my sister before leaving. I myself doubt you."

Kenshin fumed silently, knuckles white. Koji smiled a very cold smile.

"Think about Kaoru for once," he advised, "And stay the hell away."

Without another word, Koji turned and disappeared in the night. Kenshin was left standing alone on the bridge, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands and his eyes squeezed shut in anger and frustration.

"This is not the way it will end," he whispered through clenched teeth.

End of chapter 14, to be continued! 


End file.
